


Kriminálka: Příčná ulice

by brutalfaced_kangaroo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Detective Noir, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, a s trochou štěstí se dočkáme i konce, detektivka, harry je bystrozor, harry je miléniál, kriminálka, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalfaced_kangaroo/pseuds/brutalfaced_kangaroo
Summary: Kriminálka: Příčná ulice (CSI: Diagon Alley) alternativně také jako Harry Potter a syndrom vyhoření.Harry by byl rád, kdyby alespoň někdy šlo bystrozorské vyšetřování hladce. Důkazy jasné, svědkové bdělí, motiv činu průzračný, parťák klade jen ty správné dotazy a expertiza je provedena okamžitě. Ani tentokrát se mu to nepoštěstí.(tl;dr Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy vyšetřují vraždy)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 20





	1. Harry Potter a banální případ

**Author's Note:**

> Nečekejte žádný čuňačinky, my jsme slušná fanfikce. Slow burn jak sviň.  
> Text neprošel korekturou, protože jsem zvíře. A k tomu všemu mám ještě velmi komplikovaný vztah k originálnímu kánonu a jeho českému překladu. V mým věku už si to můžu dovolit.

Harry za sebou zaklapl dveře patou, hodil dnešní vydání Denního věštce na stůl a konečně si tak uvolnil ruce natolik, aby mohl opatrně vybalancovat hrnek s kávou na tu část stolu, která byla nejméně zarovnaná papíry. Hrnek se sice mírně naklonil a káva vytvořila kolečko na lednovém ministerském oběžníku, ale zdálo se, že nemíní znečistit zbytek výnosů Odboru pro prosazování kouzelnického práva. Harry měl samozřejmě rád pořádek, měl ho rád úplně stejně jako každý další člověk. Pořádek ovšem neměl rád Harryho.

Harry se posadil za stůl a mohutně zívl. Poté rozbalil obložený chléb s glouc h esterským sýrem a cibulovým čatní, který si cestou do kanceláře spolu s kávou opatřil v zaměstnanecké kantýně. Přidej se k bystrozorům ještě dnes - dostaneš slušivou uniformu a stravenky. Harry naspal v noci na dnešek sotva čtyři hodiny - včera jen pár minut před tím, než zamkl kancelář, dostal zprávu o druhé nevysvětlitelné otravě během dvou týdnů a vyrazil s Williams one m k sv. Mungovi. Harry si tentokrát povzdechl nahlas. Nutně potřebovali specialistu na vzácné jedy - ten z jejich oddělení ležel už  dvacet dní kvůli zvláštní shodě náhod na stejném pokoji jako včerejší oběť. První oběť ležela dole v márnici a čekala na onoho specialistu, který se odmítal probrat z kómatu a pomoci s uzavřením případu. 

Melinda Potáčová byla pravděpodobně jedna z největších odbornic na jedy, která kdy pracovala pro jejich odbor, jen měla neblahou tendenci některé z nich zkoušet sama na sobě. Alespoň to byla zatím oficiální verze, proč se specialistka na jedy ocitla v nemocnici prakticky ve stejnou dobu, co se již dva lidé otrávili neznámou látkou. Už v den, kdy lékouzelníci oznámili ministerstvu, že se Melinda pravděpodobně v nejbližší době neprobere, vyžádal si Harry u Robardse náhradního specialistu. Robards požadavek odsouhlasil a předal vedoucímu odboru k posouzení. Uběhly téměř dva týdny, Harry měl ve spisech už dva případy otravy, pětkrát urgoval zhodnocení žádosti, dvakrát křičel na Robardse (který byl ve všem nevinně) a externí specialista stále nikde. Když se byrokracie nepohne ani ve chvíli, kdy někdo zemře, co ještě čekají, že udělá? Kdyby věděl o někom, kdo se jedy zabývá víc než jen na úrovni Snapeových hodin (což byla stejně asi o čtyřicet procent vyšší kvalifikace, než měl zbytek populace, který Snapea nikdy nezažil), pravděpodobně by se mu utábořil před domovními dveřmi, dokud by dotyčný nesouhlasil s prací pro odbor. Harry dokonce zkoušel žebrat u sv. Munga o nějakého lékouzelníka, ale vyhnali ho.

Potter něco upil z ranní kávy a mechanicky přežvykoval svůj sandwich. Chtěl si rozložit Denního věštce, když tu na něj vykoukl barevný portrét Draca Malfoye. Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Kdo mu, u všech ďasů, propašoval Malfoyovu fotku do denního tisku? Pak mu teprve došlo, že na titulní straně novin je přiložený Středeční kecal, bulvární příloha Denního věštce - o vašem rozvodu budeme vědět dřív než vy. Harry měl se Středečním kecalem osobní zkušenosti, zejména těsně po válce se barevné fotografie jeho vyděšeného výrazu objevovaly na obálce s téměř železnou pravidelností. Kouzelnický svět hltal zcela nepodložené informace o jeho milostném životě. Stejně jako si své čtenáře našly i fotografie mladých čarodějek pózujících na rušné Příčné ulici v hábitech složených z kusů oděvů, o kterých Harry nepochyboval, že jednotlivě jsou bez problémů unositelné, nicméně jako celek vyloženě urážely jeho bystrozorský mozek, který všechny hábity dělil na dvě skupiny: vhodné pro běh a nevhodné pro běh. Proč se u každého obrázku ještě objevovaly malé bublinky s čísly, bylo zcela nad jeho chápání.

Harry se opět bezděčně zahleděl na Malfoyovu fotografii, jejíž subjekt střídal opovržlivý výraz s obličejem vyjadřujícím silné rozladění. Důvodem pravděpodobně byl obrovský křiklavě oranžový nápis: "Rozchod", který poblikával někde v místech, kde by měl skutečný Draco Malfoy obvykle čelo. Malfoyův obličej obklopovala téměř desítka snímků přitažlivé světlovlasé dlouhonohé čarodějky. Na některých fotografiích se mladá žena vedla za ruce s Malfoyem, na dalších špulila rty do objektivu a tvářila se... atraktivně. Další titulek (obsahující víc vykřičníků, než Harry považoval za příčetné) hlásal: "Bývalý smrtijed ostrouhal. Modelka-kočička Greengrassová konečně volná!!!!!!!!!!!! " To by vysvětlovalo, proč měla postavu někoho, kdo strávil mládí v hladomorně. I když Harry si musel přiznat, sám také strávil mládí v takřka hladomorně, ale jemu to procenta přitažlivosti příliš nenavýšilo. Nehlasně zasténal, musel být dnes opravdu unavený, když vydržel civět na Středečního kecala celé tři vteřiny. Zrovna, když se chystal přílohu odhodit stranou, kdosi zaklepal na dveře kanceláře. Dříve než stihl spolknout sousto a zahuhlat cokoliv připomínající výzvu ke vstupu, se dveře otevřely. Stál v nich Draco Malfoy.

Harry, aby zamaskoval své překvapení, si nacpal od úst další kus sandwiche. My o vlku... Skutečného Malfoye viděl Potter naposledy po válce během procesů se smrtijedy. Vzhledem k tomu, že Malfoyovi byli vždy loajální zejména k Malfoyovým, a méně k Voldemortovi, svědčil tehdy Harry ve prospěch Draca a jeho matky. Draco, ač plnoletý a zodpovědný za své činy, nemusel páchnout do Azkabanu jinak než jako povolená návštěva. Jeho otec takové štěstí neměl a vcelku zaslouženě strávil šest let za mřížemi. Dracova matka svého syna duchapřítomně odklidila z Anglie a, alespoň pokud Hermioniny zdroje mluvily pravdu, strávil Draco několik dalších let studiem v Paříži. Harry nepředpokládal, že by se s ním musel kdy opět setkat (bude-li Malfoy sekat dobrotu a bude-li se v budoucnu držet stranou všech temných pánů na cestě k moci). Zvlášť vezme-li se v potaz, že Harry mu několikrát zachránil život a postaral se o jeho relativně spokojený život mimo veškerá zařízení trestu odnětí svobody, tudíž bude mít Malfoy osobní zájem na tom, aby se nemusel nikdy snížit k tomu, že se bude muset vyjádřit k tomu, jak je Harrymu zavázán. Harry se zjevně pletl.

"Pottere," protáhl Malfoy místo pozdravu. Než se však stačil dostat k důvodu své ranní návštěvy, sjel mu pohled po spoušti na Harryho pracovním stole k obálce bulvární přílohy. Mírně zbledl a chřípí nosu se mu rozšířilo.

"Bavíš se, Pottere?"

Harry na okamžik nechápal, o čem Malfoy mluví. Pak mu zrak padl na Malfoyovu podobiznu.

"Co to meleš, Malfoyi?" pronesl téměř dobromyslně, "Myslíš, že to tu mám připravené pro případ, že by ses ukázal?" Někteří z nás jsou dospělí, zcela se přenesli nad staré nenávisti a mimo to ti zachránili život, takže nemají potřebu se kochat tvým neštěstím. Harry se rozhodně nekochal. Složil přílohu zpět do novin, které odložil stranou.

"Co tady vůbec děláš?"

Malfoy se ušklíbl.

"Jsem ten poslední, kdo by si snad troufal kritizovat tvé nadřízené, Pottere," řekl Malfoy, "ale možná tě měli informovat, že jsem ode dneška externí specialista pro vzácné jedy."

Harry, který do té chvíle sledoval Malfoye s výrazem člověka, jehož dobrou vůli už pokoušel kdekdo, částečně rozjasnil tvář.

"Príma, tak to jdeme okamžitě ke sv. Mungovi," řekl Harry a dorazil poslední zbytek obloženého chleba.

Malfoye překotný vývoj událostí načapal nepřipraveného. Zazíral na Pottera, jako by se snažil odhadnout, zda je ještě při smyslech, nebo jej přesčasy zbavily poslední špetky zdravého rozumu. Harry však právě otevřel dveře, aby tak zastihl Robardse s rukou chňapající do prázdna v místech, kde se před vteřinou nacházela klika.

"Pottere, výborně. Zrovna jdu k tobě. Poslal jsem za tebou nového jedaře," sekal jednu větu za druhou nadřízený, a pak si všiml Malfoyovy hlavy za Harryho levým ramenem.

"Zdá se, že mě předešel," bryskně okomentoval situaci vzápětí a kývl. "Williamson zrovna vyrazil k sv. Mungovi."

Harry zahlásil, že tam oba pochopitelně už míří též, a jen za pár minut nato se hrabal z krbu ve dvoraně nemocnice. Téměř patnáct let života v kouzelnickém společenství nezbavilo Harryho nechuti k letaxové síti. Malfoy v závěsu za Harrym samozřejmě z krbu vystoupil jako benátský dóže z palankýnu.

"Nazdárek, Shyahido," zamával Harry na dívku v šátku za recepcí a vyrazil do třetího patra.

Na chodbě stál unaveně vypadající lékouzelník a mladá manželská dvojice, oba s hlubokými kruhy pod očima. Sotva lékouzelník Harryho spatřil, vyšel mu vstříc a volal: "Bystrozore Pottere! Zrovna tu byl ten člověk od vás. Říkal jsem mu, že nakonec nám bezoár zabral a vy si můžete vzít vzorek. Sice nevím, k čemu vám bude, ale jen si to klidně vezměte všechno." Zamáchal neurčitě rukama a vyrazil po chodbě pryč. Harry se obrátil na dvojici: "Takže vypadá lépe?"

Mladá paní přikývla, pak si však všimla Malfoye stojícího za Harrym a podezřívavě se na něj zahleděla. Harry její pohled zachytil: "Náš nový odborník na jedy." Podle ženina výrazu se však dalo soudit, že si Malfoye pamatuje z jiných zdrojů, než jakým byl Středeční kecal.

„Co tu má, co pohledávat on?“

„Já tu rozhodně mám, co pohledávat. Dá se to ale říct i o vás?“

Harry chytil Malfoye pod paží a odtáhl ho kousek stranou. Malfoy se sice pokusil udělat "dej tu ruku pryč, než ti ji ukousnu" obličej, ale Harry byl bystrozor již téměř pět let a krom toho porazil lorda Voldemorta, tudíž na něho tahle amatéřina nezafungovala. Jen si prohrábl rozcuchané vlasy na zátylku.

"Promiň, Malfoyi, moje chyba... Měl jsem tě podle pravidel seznámit s případem. Ta včerejší oběť je dvouletá holčička..."

Malfoy na vteřinu zmrzl na místě, nestihl však Harrymu odpovědět, protože se za jejich zády ozvalo: "Pottere! Konečně!"

Malfoy i Harry se oba jako na povel otočili. Před nimi stál vysoký kouzelník s dlouhými vlasy barvy soli a pepře svázanými v koňském ohonu.

Harry měl Williamsona svým způsobem rád. Kouzelník pracoval jako bystrozor už dobrých dvacet let, a ačkoliv Harry musel přiznat, že by si pro situaci, kdy se banda okultistů rozhodne z bystrozorského obklíčení dostat metáním neřízených kleteb, vybral jako parťáka někoho s o vteřiny rychlejšími reakcemi, byl jinak Williamson nepřekonatelný v řešení zdánlivě neřešitelných případů.

V tuto chvíli se ovšem tvářil popuzeně, což pro Harryho, který jej stihl za ta léta alespoň trochu poznat, znamenalo, že Williamsona už stihl někdo značně rozvzteklit. Harry byl ochotný vsadit část platu na to, že to byl některý z lékouzelníků.

"Promiň, že jdeme pozdě," omlouval se mu Harry, "ale shora nám konečně poslali nového travičáka." Malfoy na ta slova kývl hlavou na pozdrav.

"To si zase dal úřední šiml načas," odtušil kysele Williamson.  Teprve poté si Malfoye lépe prohlédl a rysy v obličeji mu ztvrdly.  Postavil se mezi Harryho a Draca

„To nám ještě chybělo! Copak Robardsovi přeskočilo už úplně?“ rozčiloval se Williamson potichu, ale dával si setsakramentský pozor, aby ho Malfoy dobře slyšel. Harry opatrně pohlédl na mladé manžele, ale zdálo se, že ti jsou již na cestě zpět do pokoje své dcery a bystrozorů si alespoň pro tu chvíli nemíní všímat.

„Někde nám tu běhá pošuk, co otrávil dva, možná tři lidi, a koho k těm jedům pouštíme? Smrtijeda z famílie smrtijedů! Jak vůbec víme, že ty lidi neotrávil on, co?“

„Nevíme,“ pokrčil Harry rameny, „ale to nevíme ani o mně, o tobě nebo o Robardsovi. Zrovna teď totiž nevíme vůbec nic.“

Williamson se zatvářil jako by mu Harry šlápl na zarostlý nehet na palci.

„A proto si sem nasadíme tuhle pakáž?“ zasyčel.

„Alespoň bude pod dohledem,“ odtušil Harry, „a pokud nám aspoň řekne, co to bylo za jedy, tak už se nám vyplatí. Smrtijed nebo ne.“

Williamson vypadal, že chce ještě něco namítnout, pak si to ale rozmyslel a vypustil z úst jen několik sprostých slov. Obvykle býval horkou hlavou Harry. Za prvé měl za sebou dlouhou historii velmi unáhlených rozhodnutí, která ho nakonec nezabila jen proto, že pravda a láska nakonec vždy zvítězí nad zlobou a nenávistí, a za druhé proto, že na to měl věk, zvlášť když se nyní zdálo pravděpodobnější, že se dožije let, kdy si bude moci spokojeně dovolit být rozvážný a opatrný. Williamsonovi se toho věku již dosáhnout podařilo a většinou tedy ztělesňoval hlas zdravého rozumu (a jisté dávky poučené apatie). Většinou.

Vypadalo to, že Williamson uvažuje, jestli má vůbec cenný důkaz svěřit někomu jako Malfoy. Nakonec ale podal Malfoyovi balíček, který dosud držel v ruce. "Banánkový mls pro malé čaroděje a stopové množství neznámého jedu. Až na něco přijdete, sepište to všechno," nakázal Malfoyovi, jako by snad zapomněl na svůj předchozí výstup, "smysluplně," dodal ještě. Přes Dracův bledý obličej se prohnalo několik výrazů, ustálily se na pochybujícím, zdali by měl vůbec poslouchat Williamsonovy příkazy, pak však Draco sebral balíček, otočil se na patě a bez dalšího slova zmizel. Potter doufal, že Malfoy skutečně vyrazil zpět do laboratoře.

Když osaměli, neodpustil si Williamson: „Já moc dobře vím, že teď prosazujeme ty bláboly o polepšování. Ale Malfoy pro mě bude vždycky jen srabáckej prevít. Prevít. A budu si ho pěkně hlídat.“

Na tohle Harry nemohl nic říct a opět jen pokrčil rameny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melinda Potáčová = Melinda Bobbin (EN)


	2. Harry Potter a složité vybavení

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože se mi nelíbilo, jak kurzor myši bliká.

Obchod „U Ovčí babičky“ stál mezi kloboučnictvím, které zásobovalo prudce elegantními pokrývkami hlavy smetánku té nejvyšší kouzelnické smetánky. I Madam Pastorková se nechávala v tomto salonu vidět přinejmenším dvakrát do měsíce. A mezi bíle omítnutým alžbětinským domem, jehož stěny, dveře a okna tvrdošíjně odmítaly svírat pravé úhly, a dům tak neustále budil dojem, že na něj pozorovatel hledí z oken rozjetého vlaku. Naproti přes ulici právě vycházel postarší čaroděj v hořčicově hnědém hábitu z jedné z poboček lékáren „Potáč, Potáč a zeť“, přičemž slovo zeť bylo na vývěsním štítě vmáčknuté na pravé straně a vyvedeno jinou barvou.

Ve výkladní skříni Ovčí babičky byly vystaveny miniaturní kouzelnické hábity, které měly ovšem knoflíky až dolů, pestře zbarvené nádobí se vzorem hipogryfů speciálně začarované proti převrhnutí a závěsný kolotoč nad postýlku, na němž se houpaly makety košťat. Harry při tom pohledu cítil, že má snad v žaludku olovo.

Williamson vzal za kliku a spolu s Potterem vkročil do útrob úpravného obchodu. Zvonek nade dveřmi zacinkal první tóny dětské písničky Hoši a dívčí pojďte ven. Ze skladu skrytého za závěsem s ovečkami se vynořila seschlá drobná čarodějka s řadou náramků cinkajících na kostnatých předloktích a upřela poněkud překvapený pohled na dvě bystrozorské uniformy.

„Dobré ráno. Madam Cholmondeley-Chappinová?“ pozdravil Harry první.

„Co pro vás mohu udělat, pánové?“

Dobré znamení – opětuje pozdrav a neutíká, pomyslel si Harry. Nicméně postarší čarodějky není radno podceňovat, to, co ztratily na reflexech, nahrazují zlomyslností.

„Jdeme služebně, madam. Včera byla ke sv. Mungovi převezena holčička se symptomy otravy neznámým jedem, jehož stopy se našly v dětském příkrmu podle všeho zakoupeném ve vašem... zařízení. Bohužel vás musíme vyslechnout.“

Rty madam Cholmondeley-Chappinové vytvořily dokonalý tvar kroužku a celý její obličej byl zosobněním citoslovce _oh_. Pak zamrkala a natáhla krk, aby mohla vyhlédnout ven na ulici.

„Budete drahoušci a půjdete se mnou dozadu?“ Poodhrnula závěs s ovečkami. Harry si všiml, jak se Williamsova ruka nenápadně posunula blíž k hůlce zastrčené v levé kapse hábitu.

Ocitli se mezi vzorně uspořádanými regály s krabicemi a nevybaleným zbožím. Vedle masivních dřevěných polic vypadala madam Cholmondeley-Chappinová ještě o hodný kus seschlejší a drobnější a její četné náramky vrhaly po stěnách zvláštní odlesky.

„Prodáváte ve svém obchodě přesnídávku Banánkový mls pro malé čaroděje?“

Dáma přisvědčila a jeden tenký prst ukázal k řadě sklenic vyrovnaných na polici v rohu.

„Jsou mezi vašimi zákazníky i rodina Stebbinsových? Nakupují také Banánkové mlsy?“ zeptal se Williamson. Harry mezitím nenápadně nakukoval mezi krabice se zbožím.

Madam Cholmondeley-Chappinová zamyslela a po chvilce zavrtěla hlavou: „To jméno mi nic neříká. Mám hodně zákazníků... Samí mladí drahouškové s dětmi.“

„Vyrábíte ty přesnídávky sama?

„Ale ovšemže ne, drahoušku,“ zaskřípala madam Cholmondeley-Chappinová a zatvářila se, jako by jí ta samotná představa způsobovala akutní pakostnici, „dostávám je od renomovaných výrobců.“

„Smíme-li se zeptat, kdopak jsou ti renomovaní výrobci?“

„Paní Žichlínková a Cyril Moneyshanere,“ na okamžik zmlkla a pak dodala, „Cyril je poněkud excentrický, drahoušek, ale termíny plní velmi spolehlivě.“

„A teď ještě kvůli protokolu,“ povídá Harry zpoza jednoho z regálů, „Upravujete tyto přesnídávky jakýmkoliv způsobem? Přidala jste do nich někdy jakoukoliv přísadu, která by mohla způsobit otravu?“ Majitelka obchodu zavrtěla rezolutně hlavou a Harryho otázku výslovně popřela. Williamson pokýval hlavou a pohledem vyhledal Pottera.

„To bude všechno, děkujeme. Je to politováníhodné, ovšem musíme vás poprosit, abyste se až do skončení vyšetřování vyvarovala náhlým cestám a přemisťování. Vaše hůlka bude od dnešního dne až do konce vyšetřování vedena v ministerské evidenci. Někdo z našeho oddělení se zde zastaví, aby si vyzvedl ostatní přesnídávky kvůli přetestování.“

Madam Cholmondeley-Chappinová semkla rty a uhladila neexistující záhyb na svém hábitu. Náramky zacinkaly a dáma přisvědčila.

Oba muži vyšli ven z obchodu. Williamson zastrčil do kapsy notes a obrátil se na Harryho:

„Tak co myslíš?“

„Krátí ministerstvo na daních,“ odtušil Harry.

„To dělají všichni,“ opáčil Williamson a poplácal Harryho po rameni a zazubil se na něho.

„Spíš mi ale řekni ty, jestli se půjdeme nejdřív podívat na renomované dodavatele, nebo za Robardsem.“

Williamson se poškrábal na bradě, když pochopil, kam svou otázkou Harry míří. „Pokud Robards vyhlásí stáhnout všechny ty zatracený přesnídávky z prodeje, tak tím taky můžeme přijít o jakékoliv důkazy,“ nadhodil.

„Ale jestli byl ten jed ve víc než jedné z nich, můžeme mít zítra u Munga další rodiče,“ připomněl mu Harry.

„Víš, co? Půjdeme za šéfem. Ať si v tom pochodí taky,“ prohlásil nakonec Williamson. Nevyřčena zůstala zmínka o blížícím se času obědové pauzy.

Zpátky na oddělení se na chodbě málem srazili s Florou Carrowovou nesoucí štos pergamenů převázaných zářivě červeným motouzem s cedulkou.

„Co to je?“ zeptal se Harry a šťouchl ukazovákem do balíku.

„Pergameny z lidské kůže,“ odpověděla s gustem Carrowová a se zadostiučiněním sledovala, jak Harry s Williamsonem udělali obličeje a okamžitě jí nechali zcela volný průchod úzkou chodbou.

Harry se přemohl a ze svobodné vůle navrhl Williamsonovi, že půjde zkontrolovat Malfoye, aby mohli před Robardse předstoupit s něčím novým. Williamson přisvědčil: „Já půjdu trochu pohnout s papírováním. Chceš přinést masový koláč, nebo rybu?“

Harry se na něj na oplátku zakřenil: „Vezmi rybu, jestli ještě zbude.“ A vyrazil směrem k laboratoři. V ní našel Malfoye klečícího na zemi a sveřepě přerovnávajícího obsah jedné z skříní.

„Vy snad nemáte Baňačkinův chladič?“ protáhl, aniž by se podíval Harryho směrem. Ten ho okamžitě začal podezřívat, že si musel celou scénu pečlivě nacvičit. Každopádně absence jakékoliv špetky znalosti o tom, co vůbec je onen chladič zač, musela vyvřít na povrch Harryho obličeje. A Malfoyovi, tentokrát již pečlivě sledujícímu Harryho reakci, vykouzlila na tváři samolibý úsměv. Dříve než se však dostal ke komentáři, Harry zasáhl.

„Poslyš, zvládneš nám vůbec říct, co to bylo za jed v té přesnídávce?“

„Samozřejmě, že to zvládnu,“ odsekl Malfoy uraženě, „ale bude to velmi obtížné. A naprosto nemožné bez Baňačkinova chladiče.“

Harrymu cukla ruka směrem k hůlce. Věděl, že toho bude obrovsky litovat, ale stejně se nakonec s o poznání menší dávkou trpělivosti zeptal: „A k čemu přesně ti bude dobrý ten chladič?“

Malfoy nasadil výraz trpitele (a Harry upadl do sebelítosti). „Baňačkinův chladič, Pottere, se v koloně používá v případě, že potřebuješ vy-ex-tra-ho-vat,“ protahoval slabiky Malfoy, aby naznačil, na jaké intelektuální úrovni se poloopice Potter nachází, „skutečně malé množství látky. V tomhle případě je zbytek jedu tak malý, že se musel dostat do přesnídávky omylem.“

„Omylem?“ zopakoval Harry. Malfoy přikývl, přestože se mu začalo zdát, že se mu situace pomalu vymyká z rukou.

„Hmmm hmm,“ zabručel Harry, otočil se na podpatku a vydal se ven z laboratoře.

„Pottere! Co ten chladič?“

Harry se s rukou na klice zastavil a pohlédl zpět na specialistu na vzácné jedy. „Sežeň si ho co nejdříve. Oddělení ti to proplatí.“ A pak zmizel.

„A ty, Pottere, musíš na Malfoye dávat pozor!“ zahřímal velitel Robards, jakmile mu zrak padl na Harryho vstoupivšího do kanceláře.

„Já?“ neubránil se Harry údivu. Williamson mezitím až podezřele pečlivě studoval zápis ve svém notesu.

„Je tady den a už mám na něj stížnost,“ zamručel Robards, „je to tvůj specialista, tak na něj koukej dohlížet.“

Okamžik, kdy se z Malfoye stal pouze Harryho specialista, kupodivu přesně koreloval s momentem, kdy z Malfoye začaly koukat potíže. Chtěls' specialistu na vzácné jedy, máš ho mít! Harry v duchu napočítal do deseti a pak ještě jednou pro dobrou míru.

„Malfoy tvrdí, že množství jedu v přesnídávce je tak nepatrné, že se tam mohl dostat omylem,“ řekl Harry. Williamson i Robards překvapeně otočili hlavy.

„Pokud má pravdu, pak by bylo lepší proklepnout si dodavatele. Předpokládáme-li, že ta babka nelhala,“ zamyslel se Williamson.

Harry pokýval hlavou: „Ale stejně tady zůstává obrovské riziko.“

„Pottere, umíš si představit tu paniku, kdybychom stáhli všechny přesnídávky z prodeje? To si ministerstvo nemůže dovolit. Obzvlášť ne bez důkazů,“ nesouhlasil Robards a opřel se oběma rukama o pracovní desku svého stolu. Harrymu tak bezděčně sjel pohled na napůl dožvýkaný masový koláč.

Robards byl služebně nejstarší z celého oddělení, v jehož čele nahradil Rufuse Brouska a přestál v něm i všechny personální změny, které následovaly konec druhé války. Gawain Robards byl vysoký a ramenatý, a ač mírně tělnatý, s kulatou hlavou, vlasy měl pečlivě udržovány v krátkém sestřihu, a už na první pohled budil dojem rozeného vojáka. Přestože začínal mít s léty (a množstvím zkonzumovaných moučníků z kantýny) problém vstát z vlastní židle, odznak a knoflíky na bystrozorské uniformě se mu nikdy nepřestaly ukázkově lesknout. Williamson tvrdil, že Robards byl přeborník v boji bez hůlky, a Harry neměl nejmenší důvod o tom pochybovat.

„Dobře, tak se podíváme za dodavateli,“ navrhl neochotně Harry. Robards přikývl, jako by Harry přesně plnil jeho nevyřčený rozkaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cholmondeley-Chappinová [čamlí čepinová]  
> Moneyshanere [mnyšnair] (nebo tak nějak)


	3. Harry Potter a některá úskalí vyšetřovatelské práce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože je novoluní.

Ves Rohové Dílce se krčila v jednom z mnoha travnatých údolíček, která za tisíce let své činnosti vytvořila řeka Reddis postupně se zahryzávající hlouběji a hlouběji do krajiny. Jednolitou zeleň okolních kopců narušovaly jen nízké kamenné zídky a roztroušené shluky pokroucených hlohových keřů. Půda v okolí řeky byla věčně podmáčená a zarytě vzdorovala všem pokusům o zúrodnění. Měla k tomu významného spojence v podobě dusivého příkrovu šedých mraků, které z údolí mizely jen na několik málo dní v roce a zanechávaly srst ovcí pasoucích se na stráních v okolí vesnice neustále nacucanou vodou jako houbu. Stranou od vsi přímo na hraně nízkého hřbetu jednoho z kopců stálo podsadité dvoupatrové stavení. Přidržovalo se vřesu jako opršelý balvan obehnaný kamenným plotem. U branky, která se nyní houpala jen na jednom pantu, bývala kdysi dřevěná cedulka „Hlodášový statek“. Zahradou vedly rozblácené cestičky – jedna k brance, druhá k rozpadajícímu se skleníku, skrz jednu jehož popraskanou tabulku se dral za chabým světlem šlahoun nějaké rostliny, a třetí za dům k prádelní šňůře. Cestičky se vyhýbaly hromadě roztavených kotlíků prorostlé ostružiním a polstrovanému ušáku, který pokryt vrstvou řas a mechu osamocen stál nalevo od domu. Z mohutného komína stoupal tenký hádek nažloutlého dýmu. Vzduch prořízl paprsek rudého světla.

Harry strhl Williamsona stranou a oba se s vytasenými hůlkami přikrčili u zdi na jedné straně domovních dveří. Zaposlouchali se a Harry se opřel kolenem do trsu bodláčí. V domě se nepohnula ani myš.

„Drahoušek Cyril je poněkud excentrický,“ procedil skrz zuby Williamson a zapitvořil se. Harry protočil oči v sloup a se zády stále přilepenými na chladnou zeď se opatrně postavil. Zatímco se rozhlížel kolem, zamumlal zaklínadlo a pokýval na Williamsona.

„Jenom kouzlo proti nezvaným hostům, žádný čaroděj,“ zahlásil. Williamson se lupnutím v pravém koleni postavil vedle Harryho a oprášil si špínu z uniformy. Harry autoritativně zabušil na dveře. Správné zaklepání je nedílnou součástí vyšetřování. Asi dvě minuty se nedělo nic a pak se za dveřmi ozvaly kroky a klika cvakla. Dveře se polehounku otevřely. Za nimi na Harryho hleděl z tmavé chodby drobný, křehce vypadající čaroděj. Věkem byl kdesi na ose mezi Harrym a Williamsonem, ale pečlivě učesaná pěšinka uprostřed narezlých světlých vlasů a naškrobený hábit zapnutý ke krku až na poslední knoflíček pomyslně zařadily mužíka do skupiny „nižší úředník na odpočinku“.

„Pan Cyril Moneyshanere?“ otázal se úsečně Williamson, očividně ještě pln zášti vůči místní pohostinnosti, „víte, že jsou podobná kouzla zakázána ministerskou vyhláškou?“

Muž překvapeně vypoulil oči. „Cože? Ne? Já---,“ zakoktal, „já jsem syn. Moták.“

„A je váš otec přítomen?“ zeptal se znovu Williamson, tentokrát již o půl stupně vlídněji. Muž přisvědčil a ve stejný okamžik se z útrob domu ozvalo: „Wycliffe, kdo to tam je?“

„Bystrozoři Potter a Williamson z odboru uplatňování kouzelnického práva!“ zahulákal Williamson v odpověď. Wycliff zmrzl na místě. Chodbou se rozlehla rána. Za okamžik zavrzaly dveře a do chodby vstoupil pevným krokem postarší šlachovitý čaroděj. Měl stejný špičatý nos jako Cliff a přerostlým bílým vlasům ještě zůstal na několika místech rezavý nádech.

„Vy jste pan Cyril Moneyshanere?“ ujistil se Harry. Muž předstoupil před oba bystrozory. Světlo pošmourného odpoledne odhalilo ošklivou jizvu táhnoucí se od mužova levého koutku úst až k uchu.

„A co chcete?“ vyštěkl pan Moneyshanere nepříjemně. Harry si ovšem všiml, jak se jeho ruce nápadně chvějí.

„Tak za prvé máte na svém pozemku nainstalováno nepovolené kouzlo. A za druhé na vás máme několik otázek. Vyšetřujeme otravu holčičky přesnídávkou,“ Williamson nasadil komisní tón, jehož sílu zjevně čerpal z příliš mastné smažené ryby k obědu a z toho, že se jej očividně snažil majitel pozemku omráčit dřív, než vůbec stihli zaklepat.

„Chci vidět odznaky,“ přikázal pan Moneyshanere a potom se obrátil na syna, „A ty si jdi po svých!“ Harry a Williamson by si za normálních okolností vyměnili vědoucí pohledy, ale chvíle, kdy je z vchodových dveří pozoruje pár vztekle přimhouřených očí a škaredě vypadající jizva, na to nebyla nejvhodnější. Namísto toho zamávali bystrozorskými odznaky. A velmi naivně doufali, že je muž pozve dovnitř. Ten však bránil suverenitu svého obydlí s výrazem, který jasně naznačoval, že trpce lituje promeškanou příležitost prásknout bystrozorům dveřmi před jejich arogantními rypáky.

„Pane Moneyshanere, včera byla ke sv. Mungovi převezena holčička se symptomy akutní otravy neznámým jedem. Existuje důvodné podezření, že jed požila spolu s přesnídávkou, jejímž výrobcem jste podle našich informací vy. Copak nám k tomu povíte?“ promluvil ostře Harry následující svým tónem Williamsonova příkladu.

„Tak tohle si o mně teď myslíte? Že nemám nic lepšího na práci než trávit malé děti?!“ vybuchl pan Moneyshanere. Třesoucí se ruce se sevřely v pěst. Zde se naskytlo vhodné okno pro vědoucí pohledy číslo dvě, ale i tuto příležitost oba strážci kouzelného práva nechali prosvištět kolem. Ani nezasalutovali.

„Pane Moneyshanere, komu dodáváte přesnídávky, které vyrobíte?“ zamračil se Williamson. Pan Moneyshanere pochopil Williamsonův zachmuřený výraz jako hozenou rukavici a opětoval palbu: „Pouze té seschlé staré čarodějnici. A vy to moc dobře víte taky, jak jinak byste se sem asi dostali?“

Bystrozoři se rozhodli poslední větu interpretovat jako řečnickou otázku.

„Používáte při výrobě přesnídávek látky, u nichž je podezření, že způsobují otravu? Nebo používáte takové látky při výrobě jiných produktů?“

Nad touto Harryho otázku pan Moneyshanere prakticky protočil oči, čímž na zlomek vteřiny doladil své strašlivé vzezření natolik, že pouze roky plné hrůzy z Pána zla Harrymu zabránily sebou cuknout a o půl kroku ustoupit.

„Tebe taky zaměstnali kvůli hezkejm očím, co?“ odfrkl pan Moneyshanere, „Co myslíte, že dávám do běhnicidů? Ovesnou kaši?“

Pan Moneshanere hleděl na oba bystrozory s čitelnou výzvou jen-se-zkuste-zeptat-co-všechno-vyrábím-ať-vám-můžu-říct-že-vám-do-toho-nic-není. Harrymu a Williamsonovi do toho samozřejmě bylo všechno, což se obvykle stává těm, kdo vyšetřují podezření na těžký zločin.

„Tak jinak: Přidal jste někdy do přesnídávek látky, které by mohly způsobit otravu?“ zeptal se znovu Harry. Pan Cyril Moneyshanere si jej měřil pohledem, aby nakonec přiznal, že nikoliv, ačkoliv se nyní mohlo zdát, že ho to téměř mrzí.

„ A můžeme vidět, kde přesnídávky vyrábíte?“

„Tak na to,“ pan Moneyshanere se ušklíbl znetvořeným obličejem, „si budete muset sehnat povolení.“ A konečně udělal to, co měl v úmyslu již od počátku celého rozhovoru, a zabouchl těžké vchodové dveře silou, kterou by mu Harry jen sotva hádal. Williamson s Harrym zůstali na okamžik stát před onou výraznou manifestací nechuti spolupracovat na vyšetřování. Pak oba pochopili, že na pana Moneyshanera budou muset po zlém a s příslušnými razítky. S opatrností obešli dům dokola, naproti prádelní šňůře, na které splihle visel pár mužských trenýrek, objevili ještě zadní vchod a k jižní straně domu přilepenou zanedbanou zimní zahradu, která se k statnému selskému stavení vůbec nehodila. Vrátili se zpět k brance. Harrymu jeho bystrozorské instinkty a fakt, že zpoza křoví čouhal kus ramene, napověděly, že na ně v tisu kdosi číhá. Harry sáhl po hůlce a dloubl do Williamsona, aby tak učinil též.

Zatoulané paprsky světla se postavě opřely do týla a prozářily Wycliffova odstálá ušiska. Muž si nervozně žmoulal lem hábitu. Harry i Williamson se ně něj plni hraného očekávání zahleděli.

„Vy jste ten Harry Potter?“ vyhrkl Wycliff. Na ta slova udělal Williamson na Harryho škaredý obličej. Frekvence s jakou Harry tato slova od konce války slýchal se postupně snižovala, poslední dobou se tyto případy omezovaly jen na nestydaté blázny s utkvělým přáním zabít toho, který porazil Voldemorta, nebo se alespoň nechat Harrym zatknout a dostat se tak na titulní stránku Denního věštce. Naneštěstí pro ně při jedné takové potyčce Williamson málem přišel o nos a následně přísně zakázal, aby do tisku pronikaly zprávy o všech pokusech o Harryho život. Harry tehdy musel uznat, že se za svůj život ocitl v novinách víc, než je zdrávo, a ačkoliv by spíše ocenil méně falešných zpráv o odvržených milenkách (a milencích, bulvár byl v tomto velmi pokrokový), s Williamsonovým moratoriem souhlasil, aby po čase kvitoval s povděkem ochabující zájem patologických jedinců (tedy krom oněch bulvárních novinářů) o trofej s mosaznou cedulkou „Harry J. Potter“. Wycliff Harryho nechtěl zabít. Zcela se spokojil s tím, že na něho několik dlouhých vteřin poulil oči.

„Copak byste rád, pane Moneyshanere?“ zeptal se Harry téměř chlácholivě.

„Jde o mého otce. Vy to pochopíte. On – on je také hrdina jako vy,“ zakoktal se Wycliff.

„Ano?“ opáčil konverzačně Harry. Mohlo to něco znamenat.

„Hodně prožil. Rozumíte, že? Možná to s ním není lehké, ale nesmíte si o něm myslet nic zlého.“ Tím však Wycliff vyčerpal svou kapacitu pro rozhovory s cizími lidmi pro tento ten. Mírně zčervenal a rozběhl se zpět do domu. Ruce držel při běhu mírně od těla a Harry měl strach, že se na zabláceném dvoře sklouzne a převrátí.

„Hrdina? Co tím myslel?“ obrátil se Harry na Williamsona. Ten jen pokrčil rameny. _Čvamcht_. Harrymu se na čele rozmázla obrovská dešťová kapka. A druhá se trefila přímo na levé sklo jeho brýlí.

V Londýně také pršelo. Provazce deště bušily do začarovaných oken budovy ministerstva a Harry moc dobře věděl, že lže sám sobě, pokud se domnívá, že mu hrnek kávy, který si láskyplně hýčkal v rukou, pomůže přemoci ospalost usilovně se snažící mu již od rána podrazit kolena.

„Máš v kanceláři návštěvu,“ zahlaholila Carrowová. Harry v duchu proklel všechny potenciální pachatele, kteří se v dobré víře rozhodli, že přeci mohou pustit nepovolané osoby do Harryho výsostného hájemství. Jestli je to Kingsley a uvidí ten svinčík na stole...

„Á, pan a paní Stebbinsovi,“ Harry bleskurychle odhadl výrazy dvojice, aby zjistil, zda se má tvářit přátelsky chápavě či s autoritativní soustrastí, „Copak vás přivádí?“

„U malé je teď babička a my si říkali, že se zastavíme vám poděkovat, bystrozore Pottere,“ zašveholila paní Stebbinsová.

„Ale to vůbec není třeba. Jak se daří dcerce?“ zeptal se Harry a opatrně se přesunul za stůl snaže se nezavadit ani o stohy papírů, ani o stojan s pomuchlanou parádní uniformou a splývacím pláštěm. Usrkl doušek kávy a popálil si jazyk.

„Zítra ji snad pustí domů,“ odpověděl pan Stebbins a závistivě zašilhal po Harryho hrnku, „Zjistili jste už něco nového o tom jedu?“

„Náš specialista,“ paní Stebbinsová při jeho slovech mírně semkla rty, „zatím nemůže nic určitého říci, vzorek byl velmi malý.“ Harry byl na sebe hrdý, podařilo se mu udržet profesionální výraz, zatímco si nenápadně chladil opařená ústa.

„Víte, že jsme dostali dárkový koš? Od paní z toho obchodu. A k tomu omluvný list,“ sdělila paní Stebbinsová nejistě.

„Vážně?“ ožil Harry, „V tom dárkovém koši byly další přesnídávky?“

„U Merlinových vousů, jen to ne!“ zvolal pan Stebbins, „přesnídávku už nikdo z mé rodiny v životě nepozře.“

„Žádné přesnídávky, ale spousta hraček. Manžel tvrdí, že nejsou prokleté...“ doplnila žena, „paní napsala také moc pěkný dopis. S nabídkou zaplacení bolestného a léčebných výloh.“

„Smím ten dopis vidět?“ otázal se Harry a paní Stebbinsová vytáhla z korálkové kabelky pečlivě složený dopis na jemném pergamenu. Harry jej od ní převzal.

Dopis měl elegantní hlavičku s ozdobně vyvedeným monogramem. Rukopis paní Cholmondeley-Chappinové byl úhledný a pečlivý, plný kliček a protažených ocásků. Harry přeletěl text očima.

„ _Vážení manželé Stebbinsovi...._

_z nejhlubšího srdce vyjádřit omluvu nad politováníhodnou událostí... zdrcená... postihla Vaši dceru.... v mém skromném obchodě.... netuším... postarám o to, aby možná příčina.... přijměte prosím... zavazuji zaplatit... přeji brzké uzdravení._

_Jsem s nejhlubší omluvou Sequoia Cholmondeley-Chappinová“_

Harry si cynicky pomyslel, že se madam snaží vybruslit z problémů.

„Ale víte, stejně je to zvláštní. Já do toho jejího obchodu šla úplně náhodou. Obyčejně chodím naproti k Potáčům, ale ten den tam byla hrozná fronta. Když si pomyslím, že kdybych nespěchala...“ paní Stebbinsová se rozslzela.

Její muž ji chlácholivě pohladil po rameni a pomohl jí vstát.

„Půjdeme, jen jsme se za vámi chtěli zastavit. Dáte nám vědět, až zjistíte něco víc, že ano?“ napřáhl pan Stebbins k Harrymu svou pravici.

„Ale jistě. Nakolik mi to protokol dovolí,“ potřásl mu Harry rukou a vyšoupl oba manžele ven z kanceláře. Nadzdvihl obroučky brýlí a promnul si unaveně oči. Rezignovaně se zahleděl na haldu papírů na stole.

Do dveří strčil hlavu Williamson: „Co kdybychom to dneska zabalili? Jsem tak unavený, že jsem právě pozdravil svůj vlastní věšák na kabáty.“ Déšť za oknem neustával a Harryho kancelář se pomalu hroužila do šera.

„Vždyť víš, že to nejde. Pořád je to hrozný risk,“ odporoval mu Harry bez špetky nadšení.

„Díval jsem se na tu Žichlínkovou. Je to moták, žije s mudlou. Není moc velká šance, že by zvládla vyrobit něco, s čím by si u sv. Munga nevěděli rady. Nic se nestane, když se za ní zastavíme až zítra,“ argumentoval Williamson. Harry zívl a po chvíli uvažování přisvědčil, koneckonců v hloubi duše souhlasil s Williamsonem už od slova 'zabalili'. Svlékl bystrozorský plášť a hodil na sebe svůj civilní hábit.


	4. Harry Potter a trocha krve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, neboť se připravuji na prvomájový průvod.  
> Ale jinak: jestli tohle čtete, tak moc dík.

Déšť neustal ani druhý den ráno. Harry s pochmurným výrazem ucucával svou obligátní ranní kávu zaposlouchán do monotónního zvuku kapek. Zatímco čekal, až se ukáže Williamson, vypracovával protokol pro Robardse. Potřebovali, aby jim šéf zajistil povolení podívat se k tomu Moneyshanerovi do domu. Zamyslel se nad vhodným synonymem pro „podezřelý“ a poškrábal se na bradě, aby si vzápětí uvědomil, že už se zase zapomněl oholit. Nálada se mu tím rozhodně nezlepšila, Harryho vousy se totiž chovaly ještě potměšileji než jeho věčně rozcuchané vlasy a při jednom památném případu, kdy se pro pracovní vytížení neholil celých deset dní, byl jeho zjev označen Robardsem za „ostudu bystrozorské uniformy“. Harry udělal nad protokolem kyselý obličej. Dopsal poslední slovo a máchnutím hůlky poslal pergamen do šéfovy kanceláře. Williamson, který se právě objevil ve dveřích, nechal pergamen prolétnout a zahuhlal na pozdrav. Harry naučeným pohybem chmátl po plášti a vyrazil z kanceláře za ním.

Paní Žichlínková bydlela v jednom z bíle omítnutých cihlových domků v ulici pozvolna se svažující k maríně. Na jejím horním konci právě postával párek mladíků oblečený v teplákových soupravách a čepicích s kšiltem, kteří se podle všeho dělili o zapalovač a cigarety. Oba čarodějové kolem nich tiše proklouzli. Zazvonili u domku s vybetonovanou titěrnou předzahrádkou a sádrovou soškou mopslíka tak ošklivou, že Harry musel vynaložit veškeré sebezapření, aby ji alespoň zlehka nenakopl špičkou střevíce. Dveře jim otevřela rozložitá žena tmavé pleti zahalená do fialového županu a volných domácích kalhot. Žena je sjela pohledem a dříve než stihli vůbec otevřít ústa je vmávla dovnitř. Všichni tři se nyní tísnili v úzké vstupní chodbě. Pevné šněrovací boty z dračí kůže typ B105, základní součást bystrozorské výbavy, vypadaly na meruňkovém koberci naprosto nepatřičně. Zpoza dveří nalevo se ozývalo psí ňafání. Harry i Williamson hlasitě pozdravili, aby ho přehlušili. Dáma, která vzápětí odsouhlasila označení „paní Žichlínková“, je zavedla do obývacího pokoje. Naproti lehce sedřené pohovce stála televize a police s fotografiemi, jejichž objekty se ani nehnuly. Na podlaze tentokrát tmavě červený koberec.

„Můžeme hovořit?“ zeptal se Williamson poněkud nesvůj.

„Jistě. Manžel odjel do práce,“ přisvědčila paní Žichlínková, „o kouzlech nemá ani ponětí. O mojí rodině si myslí, že jsme odnož lesních hippíků.“ Paní Žichlíková se blahosklonně usmála a Williamson se zatvářil jako někdo, kdo si je moc dobře vědom toho, že mu naprosto unikla pointa sdělení, ale odmítá to přiznat.

Harry se optal: „Vy jste mu neřekla, že jste čarodějka?“

Paní Žichlínková pokrčila rameny a opravila ho: „Moták. Magie se dost špatně vysvětluje bez důkazů, že? ...V celé naší rodině jsou všichni dost špatní čarodějové.“

„Chápu,“ přisvědčil Harry.

„Nicméně obávám se, že jsme zde kvůli nepříjemné záležitosti. Máme tu případ otravy dětskou přesnídávkou a podle našich informací tyto přesnídávky vyrábíte.“

Paní Žichlínková se zarazila. „To není možné! Vždyť já používám samé bio-ovoce. Jen se pojďte podívat.“ Harry s Williamsonem se na sebe nevěřícně zahleděli, ať bio-ovoce znamenalo cokoliv, znělo to zákeřně.

Zavedla je do překvapivě prostorné kuchyně. „Tady mám odšťavňovač a mixér. A tady hrnec na zavařování... je ještě po tchýni.“ Na kuchyňské lince stála v úhledných řadách asi dvacítka malých sklenic. Přibližně polovina měla na etiketě obrázek usmívající se paní Žichlínkové a nápis „Žichlínkovic domácí přesnídávky – banánek“, druhá část nesla již známé „Banánkový mls pro malé čaroděje.“ Paní Žichlínková si všimla Harryho pohledu a vysvětlila: „Ty dvě verze jsou úplně stejné. Jednu prodávám do regionálního mudlovského supermarketu a druhou mám pro paní Cholmondeley-Chappinovou a do Potáčovy lékárny.“

Williamson namátkou dloubl prstem do odšťavňovače. „A kde máte to bjó-ovoce?“

„Tuhle ve špajzu,“ paní Žichlínková otevřela dveře přilehlé komůrky a odhalila několik poloprázdných beden, „musím ho rychle zpracovávat, tady se mi hned kazí. Všechno mám od bratrance Bedy z Kentu.“ Williamson prohrábl bednu, vybral jeden vzrostlý banán a očichal ho. Harry pozvedl obočí v nevyslovené otázce a Williamson jen pokrčil rameny a strčil banán do kapsy.

„Paní Žichlínková, dodáváte ještě nějaké produkty do kouzelnického společenství?“ použil Harry svůj protokolový hlas (a také protokolovou slovní zásobu).

„Jenom sirup na průdušky,“ hlesla paní Žichlínková, „někde možná ještě budu mít láhev.“ Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

Williamsonova otázka, zda by jakékoliv přidané látky mohly způsobit otravu Žichlínkovic přesnídávkami, byla odražena pomocí lehce nervozního: „V mých přesnídávkách nejsou žádná aditiva, vše je stoprocentně přírodní a zdravotně nezávadné.“ Psí štěkání, které Harryho s Williamsonem v domě přivítalo, se se znovunalezenou intenzitou začalo ozývat znovu, tentokrát místy prokládano vytím plným hlubokého zármutku nad prázdnotou bytí.

Paní Žichlínková se omluvně usmála: „To je Vikomt Pugsley. Špatně snáší, když se mu panička dlouho nevěnuje.“

„Obvykle bývá během vyšetřování hůlka vedena v evidenci. Ale v našich záznamech nemáme, že byste hůlku měla...“ řekl Harry.

„Někde tu mám hůlku po dědečkovi, ale sešlu s ní sotva jednoduché čistící kouzlo,“ přiznala paní Žichlínková.

Harry vyšmátral v kapse hábitu vizitku, kterou míval každý bystrozor připravenou právě pro takové případy. Na první pohled vypadala úplně jako každá obyčejná mudlovská vizitka vytištěná na lesklém papíře, ale v levém dolním rohu se na ní vždy zobrazovala ta nejbližší adresa tísňové linky na Ústředí bystrozorů.

> _Servire et servare_
> 
> **HARRY POTTER, BS.**
> 
> **úpravy trávníků**
> 
> ~~Barrow-in-Furness~~
> 
> ~~Westmorland St. 117~~
> 
> ~~08 775 41~~

  
Dnes zrovna vizitka Harryho jménem nabízela úpravy trávníků, což byl jeden z typických pokusů o žert kohosi z administrativní části oddělení. Williamson s Harrym se rozloučili.

Cestou zpět na oddělení se Harry znovu zastavil v nemocnici, pro konečné vyjádření ošetřujícího lékouzelníka. Interpretace lékouzelníkových slov byla zhruba následovná: „Měli jsme zatracený štěstí, že nám zabral bezoár, protože nemáme ponětí, co to sakra bylo.“ Harry, který podobný výsledek očekával, alespoň využil možnosti vyhnout se pro dnešní den zaměstnanecké kantýně a dal si místo toho kuřecí karí v podniku, jež se před nedávnem vyloupl jen kousek od Gringottovy banky.

„Poslal jsem to dál, do úterka budete to povolení mít,“ houkl na cestě do kanceláře Robards na Harryho.

„Williamson si v tom případě bude muset najít někoho k sobě,“ procedil Harry skrz zuby, „protože já jdu s Carrowovou na ty překupníky.“

Robards na půl vteřiny vyhozený z konceptu se poškrábal na perfektně oholené bradě. „Tak půjdete ve středu,“ pronesl nakonec.

„Ve středu mám noční službu,“ oponoval mu Harry, aby si uchránil alespoň kritické množství spánku.

Robards se na okamžik zatvářil, jako by mu Harry sabotoval rozuzlení případu století, pak ale neochotně přisvědčil a zmizel si zkontrolovat rozpis služeb. Potter zůstal stát na chodbě a unaveně si promnul kořen nosu.

Má-li se jakákoliv činnost vykonávat pověřenou institucí v zájmu většiny, musí být ona činnost také doprovázena pravidly, která zaručují, že zájem většiny nepřeválcuje právo jednotlivce. Mělo by to pak fungovat perfektně.

„Pouta na tebe!“

Harry s napřaženou hůlkou sledoval, kterak majiteli pochybného krámku s výbavou pro lov nebezpečných zvířat (což samo o sobě hraničilo se zákonem: „Ale pánové, technicky vzato si takové vybavení může kdokoliv koupit. To není v rozporu se zákazem lovu... Nikdo přeci neříká, že ty zbraně mí zákazníci použijí. Co já vím, tak jsou to všichni pouze zapálení sběratelé. I vy si můžete něco z mých kousků vybrat. Pokud tedy nejsou moje ceny pro muže zákona příliš vysoké,“ doprovázeno samolibým výrazem) obtočila ruce neviditelná pouta. Muž se nemohl ani hnout a kouzlo umlčelo jeho hlasivky... Existovalo důvodné podezření, že by muž mohl mařit průběh zákroku.

Carrowová v tichosti otevřela těžký dřevěný poklop v podlaze za pultem a odhalila úzké kamenné schodiště mizící do tmy. Těžko by jeden hledal větší klišé.

Harry zamumlal několik zaklínadel a podařilo se mu tak zrušit silné tlumící kouzlo. On i Carrowová tak mohli dobře slyšet hlasy a šoupání vycházející ze tmy pod schodištěm.

Harry s napřaženou hůlkou se pomalu sunul dolů. Tušil, že dole najdou rozlehlý sklep s nízkým stropem, haldou regálů a trojicí překupníků zahnaných do kouta. Neuměl si představit horší situaci. Bylo to prakticky synonymum pro zásah zbloudilou kletbou.

Podzemní místnost se zdála větší, než Harry čekal. Strop byl vyšší s prolamovanými oblouky. Harrymu se zdálo, že za policí a hromadou harampádí rozeznává dvě postavy, které ve slabém světle přerovnávaly a uhlazovaly hromadu pergamenů. Nevypadalo to, že by s nimi byl i třetí překupník.

„Buřtííí,“ zařval silný hlas po Harryho pravici.

Majitel hlasu právě udělal jednu z řady mnoha životních chyb, když se rozhodl varovat své kumpány před bystrozory dříve, než sešle svou první kletbu. Harry, který byl k muži blíže, uskočil stranou za dubovou skříň. Kopl se při tom do levačky o malou bednu. Carrowová i překupník proti sobě namířili hůlky a vypálili. Do stěny za Harryho hlavou narazila sprška jisker a ozvalo se zasténání. Muž se zapotácel. Šustění a tupá rána prozradily, že zbylí dva kouzelníci se probrali z počátečního šoku z bystrozorů. Harry okamžitě zamířil na dalšího z překupníků.

„ _Expelliarmus_!“ Rudá záře z Harryho hůlky se roztříštila o neviditelný štít. Než se Harry stihl krýt, kdosi zaječel a Harrymu prosvištělo těsně u hlavy kouzlo a odštíplo třísky z rohu dubové skříně. Harrymu se zazdálo, že cítí kouř a cosi spáleného.

Carrowová namířila hůlku směrem ke dvojici překupníků. „ _Aqua Erupto_!“ vykřikla. Harry koutkem oka zahlédl pramen vody zasáhnout hromadu pergamenů asi metr od jednoho z mužů. Copak se neumí trefit? Vzápětí mu došlo, že Carrowová zachraňovala důkazy, když právě uhasila pergameny, které po jejich příchodu stihli překupníci bleskurychle podpálit. Byla to od ní chvályhodná myšlenka, která se jí bez prodlení vymstila. Do hrudi ji zasáhl tenký paprsek bledého světla a jako hadrová panenka se Carrowová zlomila v polovině.

„Mdloby na vás! Mdloby na vás!“

Harry využil příležitosti. Oba muži padli na zem jak podkopnuté špalky.

„Pouta na vás, vy prevíti,“ ozval se slabý hlas Carrowové jednou rukou se podpírající o stěnu.

Bylo po zátahu. Stále ještě poněkud otřesená Carrowová poslala signál pro Vovku (nemluvného hromotluka, jehož příjmení nebyl s to nikdo vyslovit), který míval na starost předběžné (i běžné) zadržení podezřelých. Potom zkontrolovala hromadu pergamenů a škody, které způsobil oheň.

„Budeme sem muset hned někoho poslat, je toho pěkná hromada,“ okomentovala výsledek.

Harry, který se mezitím věnoval spoutaným mužům, zvedl hlavu a zamrkal. Cosi lepkavého mu stékalo do oka, bezmyšlenkovitě si ho protřel.

„Jsou všechny z lidské kůže, nebo je tam i něco dalšího?“ zeptal se Harry s neskrývaným odporem.

„Těžko říct. Jedna hromada tu vypadá spíše na hipogryfy, ale musel by se na ně někdo mrknout, aby to určil přesně,“ odpověděla Carrowová.

Harry si znovu protřel oko. „Nech to Malfoyovi, ať se na to podívá,“ vyzval ji.

Carrowová nesouhlasně zasyčela, ale k dvojitě artikulované odpovědi se již nedostala, jelikož se na schodech právě ozvaly těžké kroky. Vovka sehnul hlavu, aby se neudeřil o trám nad schodištěm, a vzápětí obdařil Harryho i Carrowovou divadelním zasalutováním a úsměvem s až podezřele velkým počtem zubů.

Harry zapečetil obchod kouzlem a výstražnou malinově růžovou páskou. Znovu si promnul oko a náhodou se zahleděl na své prsty. Krev. _Aha_ , pomyslel si Harry a se stoickým klidem se přemístil na ústředí. V kanceláři shodil plášť a všiml si zasychajících tmavých kapek na pravém rameni.

S povzdechem odložil brýle a zamířil si hůlkou na obličej.

„ _Episkey_.“ Ucítil, jak se mu zacelila řezná rána nad obočím, o které neměl dosud ani tušení. Se zadostiučiněním nahmátl brýle. _Kap_ _kapkapkap_. Instinktivně zamrkal a znovu si otřel tvář. Na rukou mu ulpěla krev ze znovuotevřené rány.

V doprovodu jadrných nadávek, obešel stůl a vyškubl první zásuvku. Oběžníky, rok staré protokoly, fotografie hledaného zločince a dvě kávové lžičky z kantýny. Zavřel zásuvku stejně prudce, jako ji otevřel. Druhá zásuvka obsahovala: Kovový řetěz, pod ním pozvánku na předloňský vánoční večírek, k tomu sedm polámaných brků a lichou rukavici. Harry si otřel krvácející obočí. Třetí zásuvka byla zapříčená. S vervou člověka, kterému nepřestává kapat krev do pravého oka, zacloumal s úchytkou. Znovu. A opět. Leč zásuvka se odmítla nechat vysunout i po usilovném snažení. Harry pro jistotu zabral ještě jednou. Ve čtvrté zásuvce pod vrstvou letáků „Nepouštějte do domu černokněžníky!“ a „Den bezpečných kotlíků“ konečně našel podšálek a několik papírových ubrousků s drobky po sandwichi. Mávnutím hůlky proměnil podšálek na příruční zrcátko a opřel jej o stoh šanonů. Pátravě se zahleděl se na svůj obličej, vyklepal drobečky z ubrousku a otřel si tvář. Pak mnohem přesněji zamířil hůlku a pronesl: „ _Episkey_!“

Znovu ucítil, jak se rána zavřela, aby vzápětí okamžitě začala krvácet s novou intenzitou.

„ _Remedio_ ,“ vyzkoušel Harry. Bez výsledku.

Švihl hůlkou. „ _Reparifors_!“

 _Tak príma,_ pomyslel si Harry rezignovaně, a nahlas vyslovil: „ _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur! Vulnera Sanentur._ “

Rána se na něj v zrcátku dál šklebila a vyzývavě mu krvácela po obličeji. Harry si vztekle odsával krev ubrouskem a pátral v paměti po dalším kouzlu k hojení ran.

Kdosi otevřel dveře jeho kanceláře. Bez brýlí identifikoval Harry Malfoye podle tří neklamných znaků: světlých vlasů, naprosté neúcty k Harryho soukromí a tmavě zeleného hábitu. Nasadil si tedy brýle a povšiml si, jak Malfoy se samolibě triumfálním výrazem třímá skleněnou trubici, která podle všeho obsahovala ještě jednu skleněnou trubici a propletenou skleněnou spirálu.

„Pottere, mám ten chladič,“ oznámil mu Malfoy.

Zatracená práce, jaký chladič? Harrymu právě stekla do oka macatá kapka krve. Zamhouřil pravé oko a zahleděl se na Malfoye.

„Poslyš, tohle není zrovna nejvhodnější doba,“ upozornil ho až s přehnaným klidem, „nevidíš, že krvácím?“

Na ta slova Malfoy lehce pozvedl pravé obočí. Poté s dokonalou pečlivostí odložil chladič na desku Harryho stolu (respektive na její nejstabilněji vypadající geologickou vrstvu) a vytáhl hůlku. Zamířil s ní na Harryho a prudce švihl zápěstím, jako by ze špičky hůlky oklepával neviditelné smetí. Harryho reflexy si pro tento moment vybraly povolenou absenci a dříve než stihl zareagovat, prolétl mu okolo ucha proud horkého vzduchu. Další vteřinu se nedělo nic. Malfoy schoval hůlku a poněkud netrpělivě zabubnoval prsty o své stehno. Harry se sklonil ke svému odrazu v příručním zrcátku a pak si téměř nevěřícně přejel po pravém spánku. Po ráně a krvi nezbyly ani stopy.

„Mám ještě čekat než se přepudruješ?“ otázal se Malfoy. Harry se smířil s nevyhnutelným a věnoval mu pouze popuzený pohled.

„Co tady vlastně chceš?“

„Tak v prvé řadě mi samozřejmě chyběl zvuk tvého hlasu, Pottere,“ protáhl Malfoy, „A pak je tu ještě jedna maličkost: Určil jsem, co je to za jed.“

Harry, který si od Malfoyovy návštěvy sliboval pouze krátkou přednášku o výhodách různých typů chladičů v koloně ukončenou rázným kopance do holeně (to jest, chvílí, kdy Harry přestane mít na Malfoye trpělivost a vyrazí ho ven z kanceláře), nyní věnoval Malfoyovi svou plnou pozornost.

„Nikdo na to nepřišel, protože uvažovali jen současně známé jedy. Ty jsem ale musel okamžitě vyloučit, složení tomu vůbec neodpovídalo. Mimochodem, nechápu, jak se někteří lékouzelníci vůbec mohli dostat k titulu. Já jsem-“ Malfoy se zarazil, když si všiml nevyslovené kletby v Harryho přimhouřených očích.

„No, dobře, Pottere... Byl to italský jed z šestnáctého století. V literatuře se většinou nazývá 'Lucreziiny slzy',“ nakvašeně prozradil Malfoy svůj závěr. Očividně očekával, že toto odhalení na Pottera zapůsobí mnohem významněji. Harry ovšem nevypadal, jako někdo, kdo byl právě sražen na kolena znamenitým objevem.

„Zkrátka v Británii nebude ani půl tuctu lidí, kteří by měli znalosti i suroviny, aby ho mohli připravit,“ vysvětlil netrpělivě Malfoy se zvláštním leskem v očích a poněkud zaskočen trestuhodnou zabedněností _některých_ ochránců práva a spravedlnosti.

„Ty bys ten jed připravit dokázal?“ zeptal se Potter.

Malfoy se na něj vyčítavě zahleděl, vteřinu posečkal, aby nakonec neochotně přiznal: „Napoprvé asi ne.“

„Takže chceš říct, že máme co dělat s naprostým pošukem, který se ve volném čase baví trávením lidí obskurními jedy?“ shrnul Harry.

„Expertem,“ opravil ho Malfoy vysloveně dotčeně.

„Pozor, Malfoyi,“ varoval ho Harry posměšně, „to už tady bylo.“ Malfoy na něj vrhl pohled, který by dokázal škrtit.

„Každopádně to moc nevysvětluje, jak by se mohl jed dostat omylem do dětské přesnídávky,“ zamyslel se Harry nahlas a poškrábal se na bradě. Malfoy jen založil ruce na prsou a pokrčil rameny.

„Každopádně, sepiš ty ingredience, ať zítra Williamson ví, co má hledat. Půjdu mu říct, ať se pak u tebe zastaví.“

Malfoyovi se na obličeji značily jasné pochyby o tom, že by snad Williamson dokázal od sebe rozeznat rulík a vachtu trojlistou, potom však s teatrálním gestem sebral chladič z Harryho stolu a odplul ven z kanceláře. Harry usoudil, že nazrál čas pro pořádný hrnek kávy, a vyrazil ven také. A právě, když se vracel zpět, hledě na porcelánový poklad plný horké tmavé tekutiny s výrazem, kterým obvykle častují jen matky svá novorozeňata, potkal se na chodbě s Williamsonem. Mohl jej tak okamžitě zpravit o novém vývoji případu. Williamson Harryho řeč odkýval a posléze se na Harryho pátravě zadíval. „Ty, Harry,“ řekl nakonec, „zastav se u nás v sobotu na večeři. Ethel tě moc ráda uvidí. A děcka z tebe mají taky vždycky radost.“

Než se Harry zmohl na odpověď, dodal Williamson ještě: „A máme na návštěvě Ethelinu neteř. Popovídáš si aspoň s někým tvého věku a ne jenom s náma vykopávkama.“ Zazubil se upřímně na Harryho.

„Ale já se přece bavím s lidma svýho věku,“ bránil se zaskočený Harry. Williamson ho na oplátku pouze poplácal po rameni a s posledním zazubením zapadl do své kanceláře. Harry se sesul do vlastní židle, promnul si kořen nosu a sledoval, jak z hrnku kávy stoupá ke stropu obláček páry.


	5. Harry Potter a další a další hromady papíru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože nejsem žádná máčka.

Příležitosti, během nichž musel Harry trávit celou svou noční službu mimo ústředí, od války postupně řídly. Nyní stačilo, když se zhruba hodinu po půlnoci prošel po Obrtlé ulici, což mimochodem fungovalo i jako výborný prostředek proti úporné únavě, která se touto dobou pravidelně dostavovala, a zbytek času strávil před obrovskou mapou Velké Británie čekaje na případné tísňové volání, zatímco se marně pokoušel významnějším způsobem zredukovat svůj administrativní dluh.

Ve středu od páté odpolední drobně mrholilo. Zívající Harry pročvachtal svou obvyklou trasou už kolem devíti, v kanceláři otočil kohoutem prastarého topení a pustil se do metodického vyhazování papírů s hlavičkou 'Sdělení ministra kouzel' starších než osmnáct měsíců.

Probudilo ho až zuřivé pískání červeně blikajícího nápisu „Prasinky“ v horní části mapy. Vyskočil okamžitě na nohy, oblékl plášť a potom se několikrát prudce pleskl do tváře. Zamrkal a vyběhl ven.

Vítr vanoucí ze Skotské vysočiny rozfoukával drobné kapky deště, které do lící bodaly jako malé jehličky. Harryho prsty pevně obtočené kolem napřažené hůlky se během vteřiny proměnily v ocel. Pořádně promrzlou ocel. Ocel, kterou bude muset nahřát, aby z ní vypáčil hůlku. Bylo okolo půlnoci a celá vesnička již buď tvrdě spala, nebo se to alespoň snažila předstírat. Nikde nebylo ani památky po vystrašeném členu kouzelnického společenství, který žádá pomoc a ochranu proti zákeřným zkaženým živlům. Do tmy svítila pouze okna hostince „U Prasečí hlavy“. Harryho kouzlo jej vedlo tam.

Ani zde to na první pohled nevypadalo, že by byl hostinec jen krok od toho být sežehnut plameny. Pochyby panovaly i o tom, že se snad v brzku stane svědkem hrůzného souboje na život a na smrt. Tmu pročíslo spojené zachechtání.

„---A pak mu říkám: Přestaň mi zírat na moje kozy!“

Harry vstoupil. Hůlka připravená, smysly zostřené, deštěm zmáčená čupřina přilepená k čelu. Čtyři páry očí (a jedno oko liché) se upřely na postavu ve dveřích. Harry chvatně analyzoval situaci – chyběly napřažené hůlky i výsledky nepříjemných kleteb, očividně se po lokále nepohyboval čerstvě proměněný vlkodlak (to se stalo zatím jen jednou) a nejednalo se ani o výroční schůzku kultu pokoušejícího se vyvolat prastaré bohy (to zatím nikdy nefungovalo, ale tento druh lidí je vždy jen kousíček od své první lidské oběti). Hostinský odložil na pult sklenici a zašedlý hadr, kterým na ní vyráběl škaredé šmouhy pod průhlednou záminkou leštění. V náhlém tichu, které se v místnosti rozhostilo, by jeden mohl slyšet, i jak si můra před letem protáhne křídla.

Harry přelétl hosty pohledem, na chvilku se zastavil u mohutného stínu, který se marně pokoušel splynout s dřevěným obložením, a stočil oči zpět k hostinskému.

„Pánové...“ povzdechl si Harry, „Víte, že je za to padesát galeonů pokuta?“

„Ale no ták, Harry, ty seš na nás jak na cizí,“ ozval se dotčeně stín a prohrábl si ježatý plnovous, „Dyť tě nevidíme, jak je rok dlouhej.“

Harry hledal oporu u nálevního pultu, ale střetl se jen s pohledem pronikavých modrých očí: „Má pravdu. Nezastavil ses ani na výročí.“

Harry poněkud zahanbeně sklopil zrak. Hostinský na stůl před obrův stín postavil tři sklenice. Ze tmy se vynořila mocná tlapa a ne nelaskavě pocuchala Harryho provlhlé vlasy. Harry zavrtěl hlavou, nicméně hned vzápětí se zakřenil a posadil se na nabízenou židli.

„Jestli to zjistí Robards...“ nedokončil poslední námitku.

Harry se ani nenamáhal zastavovat se ve své kanceláři a rovnou zamířil za vedoucím. Jen pár chvil po něm se objevil Williamson.

„Pokročili jste?“ otázal se vždy bryskní Robards.

Williamson, který právě šátral v kapse hábitu po notesu, zvedl hlavu: „Byli jsme s Carrowovou za tím Moneyshanerem. Nenašli jsme nic ze seznamu, co nám dala ta tvá princezna.“ Kývl bradou směrem k Harrymu.

„Myslíš Malfoye?“ nechápal Harry. Zklamání z plané domovní prohlídky se v Harrym ještě nestihlo zabydlet. „Poslyš, to ale nemusí nic znamenat. Mohl se všeho zbavit poté, co jsme tam byli poprvé,“ nevzdával to.

Williamson jen pokrčil rameny. „Nepřu se,“ odtušil.

Robards se nezvykle zahloubaně podrbal na za uchem. „Moneyshanere, Moneyshanere. Má povědomé jméno. Nějaký předchozí delikt?“

Harry s Williamsonem to popřeli.

„A dívali jste se i do běžných záznamů?“ uhodil na ně šéf. Harry zabodl pohled na stěnu, kde v rámečku viselo Robardsovo staré ocenění za „Bystrozora roku“. Williamson mezitím přiznal, že nikoliv, že do běžných záznamů se zatím nedívali.

„Pro Merlinovy vousy, to musím myslet za vás?“ zahřímal Robards s očividným přesvědčením o zoufalé bezcennosti některých složek bystrozorského sboru ve vypoulených očí.

„Ty Pottere,“ povídá Williamson, když opustili šéfovu kancelář, „co kdybychom prošli soví poštu? Skoroš, viridarium nebo vlčí dráp, to není žádné polní kvítí. Ten člověk je musel někde koupit.“

„Hmm,“ zabručel Harry, „kdybych _já_ chtěl někoho trávit, rozhodně si nebudu posílat suroviny SOVexem.“

Williamson odmáchl Harryho námitku jako dotěrnou mouchu. „Taky mluvím o těch soukromnějších zásilkových službách. Je nejvyšší čas poptat se, jak se má starý dobrý Mundungus Fletcher.“ Vrhl po Harrym pohled, který patrně považoval za lstivý.

Harry pochopil. „No, já za ním jít nemůžu. Ještě mi neodpustil ta hipogryfí vejce,“ bránil se, „Jdi s Florou, Mundungus má pro ni slabost.“

Williamson se zašklebil nad vidinou cizího neštěstí. „To se ale Carrowové vůbec nebude chtít,“ řekl se zadostiučiněním, které donutilo Harryho uvažovat o tom, co musela Carrowová během posledních tří dnů Williamsonovi provést.

„A v tom případě na tebe zbývá archiv,“ přisadil si ještě Williamson.

Archiv a Malfoy. Williamsonova zlomyslná nálada se musela přenést i na Harryho. Byl totiž ochoten dobrovolně podstoupit martyrium Malfoyovy společnosti, jen aby jej mohl vzít do márnice. Nepokrytě si od toho sliboval ukojení potřeby své malé dětinské pomsty, která v něm od studií dřímala. Ale jinak byl samozřejmě Harry lepším člověkem. Byl jsem ochotný se kvůli vám nechat zabít, mám právo těšit se na to, jak Malfoy omdlí.

Malfoye objevil zarovnaného zabavenými pergameny. Na pracovním pultě v laboratoři se mu z nich kupily nízké hromádky. Milovaný chladič musel i s kolonou zatím kamsi ukrýt. Na podlaze Malfoy navršil kupky vyšší.

„Na nic nesahej, ať mi nezrušíš systém,“ upozornil Harryho místo pozdravu. Zjevně bral identifikaci velmi vážně. Nebo chtěl zkrátka Harryho naštvat. Ten založil ruce v bok.

„Jak dlouho ti to bude ještě trvat?“

Malfoy zprudka nasál vzduch.

„Nejméně dva dny. Mám jenom dvě ruce,“ vyčetl Harrymu. Harry, který poslední tři léta přežíval na kávě a slepé víře ve své poslání, se na něj jen kysele ušklíbl. V duchu však Harry kalkuloval. Donutí-li Malfoye začít pracovat na určení prvního jedu hned, zdrží se ta záležitost s pergameny. Jestli se zdrží pergameny, Carrowová bude mrzutá. Mrzutá Carrowová si najde důvod, proč nejít s Williamsonem na Obrtlou. Vrátil se tedy k metodě menší oběti:

„Jen se na chvíli zastavíme dole.“ 

„Na pár minut bych se snad utrhnout mohl,“ protáhl důležitě Malfoy.

Cesta výtahem do nejnižšího podlaží byla velmi tichá a velmi rozpačitá. C _o říkáš na ten déšť? Slyšel jsem, že od příštího týdne se má vyjasnit. Jak se má otec? Ještě nosí kápi a masku?_ Ve čtvrtém patře se k nim na chvilku přidal drobný chlapík s ošklivou vyrážkou na rukou z poradny proti škůdcům. Umělý hlas v reproduktoru ohlásil deváté patro a Harry s Malfoyem vystoupili. Zabočili černě vykachlíkovanou chodbou doleva a ocitli se před plechovými dveřmi s malým kulatým okénkem. Harry odemkl a přidržel dveře, aby mohl Malfoy vstoupit.

Lampy na stropě problikávaly v nepravidelném intervalu. Podlaha v místnosti byla šedivá a studená. Přes stěnu protilehlou ke dveřím se táhl trojpatrový hluboký regál. Všechny police krom jediné zely prázdnotou. Chlad, který v místnosti panoval, se řadil k tomu druhu, jež se pevně pověsí okolo krku a zbavit se ho je možné až díky půlhodinovému pobytu ve vaně plné horké vody. Ve vzduchu visel vtíravý nasládlý pach a stopy po dezinfekčním lektvaru. Harry přešel k vysoké polici a zamával hůlkou. Šedavý povlak, který příchozím kalil pohled na obsah polic, se zvedl. Harry vysunul onu jedinou polici, na které leželo tělo zabalené do ošklivě zelené látky. Malfoy už už natahoval ruku, aby odhalil mrtvého obličej, pak se ale zarazil, a ucukl zpět. Harry přimhouřil oči.

„Kdo to je?“ pronesl Malfoy lenivým tónem.

„První oběť. Tedy pokud ty dvě otravy spolu vůbec souvisí...,“ Harry poodhrnul látku z přikrytého těla. Ležel před nimi kostnatý, šlachovitý stařec. Kůže na tvářích byla šedavá, rysy vpadlé. Ježaté tmavé obočí mu trčelo do všech stran. Kouzlo jej uchovalo v nezměněné podobě, takže muž vypadal, že zemřel teprve před nedávnou chvílí, a nikoliv před několika týdny.

„Potřebujeme, abys provedl pitvu a zjistil, čím byl otráven. Jestli je to stejný jed, jaký se našel v přesnídávce, máme co dělat se sériovým travičem,“ řekl Harry vážně, jako by docela zapomněl, že se chtěl ještě před chvílí Malfoyovi posmívat. Ten při slově pitva obrátil ústa do podkovy a zatvářil se, jako kdyby mu Harry cpal násilím do chřtánu tlustočerva.

„U Merlina, Pottere, já dělám lektvary, ne pitvy,“ ohradil se.

„Nemohl to být stejný jed,“ zavrtěl ještě Malfoy hlavou.

Harry, který přeci jen ještě s nadějí nenápadně pozoroval Malfoyův bledý obličej, překvapeně zamrkal: „Jak to můžeš vědět?“

„Protože na obličeji,“ Malfoy natáhl prst ke starcově širokému nosu, ale vzápětí ruku zase stáhl pryč, „nejsou známky žloutenky ani vředů.“ Malfoyova slova se asi deset vteřin pouze zasakovala do Harryho šedé kůry mozkové. Lampa na stropě třikrát blikla.

„Zatracená práce!“ ulevil si Potter, „Můžou to tedy být dva různé případy?“

Malfoy si založil ruce na prsou: „Tak do týdne ti možná zjistím, co to bylo za jed. Ale nebudu ještě za vás chytat vaše vrahy.“

Harry si odfrkl. Zalitoval, že se jim nepodařilo sehnat specialistu na jedy o něco dříve. Nyní na Malfoyovi prakticky závisely tři případy, a ač to Harry přiznával nerad, přese všechno byl Malfoy také jenom člověk, kterého navíc jen těžko mohli držet na ústředí násilím, dokud se neprohrabe kupou pergamenů a neurčí jedy. Mimo to ještě ve vzduchoprázdnu nehybně visela otázka, co vlastně dostalo k Sv. Mungovi Melindu Potáčovou, jejich vlastní expertku. Harry s těžkou hlavou předal Malfoyovi klíč od márnice a vyrazil do archivu krokem člověka, který byl k smrti unavený už v momentě, kdy ráno rozlepil oči.

Pokud se kdy do Harryho zahryzávaly pochybnosti o efektivitě molochu kouzelnického ministerstva, bývalo to v okamžicích, kdy míval co do činění s archivem. Respektive archivy. Bystrozorové si obvykle při vyšetřování vystačili kartotékou recidivistů a případnými žádankami o poskytnutí adresy místa bydliště. V šestém patře se ovšem nacházela oficiální ministerská knihovna, kde několik nebožáků s pletí, jejíž barva již dlouhá léta odpovídala pergamenům, které měli na starosti, pečlivě uschovávalo a katalogizovalo nové vyhlášky, sdělení a formuláře (které Harry s gustem vyhazoval... tedy vyhradil-li si k tomu dostatek času). A samozřejmě tam tlela i sbírka rodokmenů, adres, drobečků osobních informací a nepřeberné množství dalších tiskovin a rukopisnin. Archivy byly rozdělené podle klíče, na jehož implementaci si muselo ministerstvo někdy v polovině 17.století najmout pravděpodobně šestici přiopilých trollů.

„Nejsou úřední hodiny,“ vyštěkl nevrlý skřet (zaměstnán kvůli novým zákonům na poměrné zastoupení kouzelných menšin) za skleněnou přepážkou a změřil si Harryho pohledem.

„Já vím,“ oznámil mu Harry s pečlivě nastudovaným bezelstným úsměvem a předložil bystrozorský odznak. Možná je to skřetice, skřetka, zapřemítal Harry stejně jako již sedmapadesátkrát předtím. Objekt jeho úvah začal s teatrálním povzdechem dlouhým brkem přepisovat Harryho služební číslo na poslední linku v tlusté knize, jež měl rozloženou na pultě plném skvrn od inkoustu.

Skřet, který mohl a nemusel být příkladem rovných příležitostí, vpustil Harryho za přepážku. Očekávaly ho skříně jako plástve rozdělené na množství malých šuplíků opatřených kovanými cedulkami. Ohmatané mosazné úchytky měly tvar dvou propletených lidských paží. Skříň označenou jako „S.IRSKO“ se kdosi z dávných skřetových předchůdců rozhodl řadit podle správních územních jednotek. Harry s naprostou jistotou věděl, že toto rozdělení, nepoužívané jinde než ministerským archivem, spadalo ještě do doby prvního krále králů. Vysunul šuplík příslušející osadám ze strání plných mokrých ovcí. K písmeni M došel až ve chvíli, kdy šuplík trčel již asi tři metry ve vzduchu a jeho začátek se začal ohýbat do vývrtky, aby se nesrazil s protilehlou skříní. Po dalších čtyřiceti centimetrech se Harry konečně dostal k rodině Moneyshanerových. Jejich mrtvé předky a příbuzné zařadili archiváři dopředu. Pak Harry ze zvědavosti povytáhl lístek označený zeleným puntíkem. Fidelma Moneyshanerová, datum narození. Manžel: Cyril. Nezvěstná od doby před sedmi lety. K tomu obsahoval lístek ještě odkaz na všeobecný archiv a místo v regálu. Harry se poškrabal ve vousiskách na bradě až to zalupalo. Potom vytáhl hůlku, poklepal na povytažený lístek, který se sám rozdvojil. Harry kopii sebral a odložil ji na vršek skříně. Dál se probíral lístky, až objevil: Wycliff Moneyshanere, datum narození a číslo ve všeobecném archivu. I Wycliffova kopie putovala na skříň. Jako na posledního narazil Harry na pana Cyrila Moneyshanera, datum narození, manželka Fidelma, syn Wycliff, Hlodášový statek, Rohové Dílce. Odkazy na všeobecný archiv a na archiv oddělení pro prosazování magického práva a ÚBS.

„A heleme,“ zabroukal si pro sebe Harry, sebral všechny tři odložené kopie z vršku skříně a předložil je skřetovi. Skřet loupl po Harrym okem a narafičil na vršek pultu cedulku „ARCHIVUJI“, tak aby byla viditelná až ve chvíli, kdy se příchozí od ní ocitne asi na třech hodinách a skloní hlavu zhruba do výšky svého pátého žebra. Skřet seskočil ze stoličky a jeho ploská chodidla zamlaskala o kachličky na podlaze. S Harrym za zády došoural k dvojkřídlým dveřím, jejichž nezvykle složitá intarzie zpracovávala v jasanu, ebenu a palisandru „Gideon Pomazaný utíká z Británie na hřbetě černého draka chrlícího oheň na vojsko Baffgruhildy z Brikenny.“ Baffgruhildina pobočnice zprava na Harryho mrkla dřevěným okem.

Bíle omítnuté stěny sálu šplhaly do výšky, přeštípnuté v půli své pouti ochozem se subtilním pozlaceným zábradlím. Strop ozařovalo kouzelné světlo z kulatých okének ve vysoké kupoli. Na podlaze z šedavého mramoru stály nekonečné řady těžkých polic plných složek, šanonů i jednotlivých pergamenů. Složky i osamocené pergameny také pomalu klouzaly vzduchem nad hlavou Harryho i jeho průvodce a samy se zařazovaly či vyřazovaly z polic. Z několika průduchů na stěnách občas povlovně přilétaly další čerstvé archiválie odeslané z jednotlivých oddělení. Vzduch byl plný šustotu, pošoupávání a třpytu zvířeného prachu. Harrymu se zazdálo, že mezi policemi zahlédl vyčouhlou postavu archiváře, jehož jméno již pravděpodobně zaslechl, odkýval a zapomněl. Skřet s pleskáním došel k jedné z polic a mumlaje si čísla regálů nahmátl jeden tenký štůsek papírů. Vytažená složka se sama rozdvojila a její originál se opět poslušně zařadil zpět na své místo v polici. Skřet strčil kopii Harrymu do rukou spolu s úsečně odříkaným: „Kopie je majetkem ministerského archivu a přesně za čtyři pracovní dny se sama zničí.“ Harry, který oficiální varování znal už zpaměti a nic než pracovní dny ve svém kalendáři pomalu neměl, jen suše poděkoval. Skřet jej poté provedl ještě k dalším třem zastavením mezi policemi. Archiv začal být otravně rozlehlý a Harry začal zvolna litovat, že s sebou nemá žádné vybavení pro případné nouzové bivakování, zastihne-li je mezi policemi sněžení a náhlý pokles teploty. Když mu čím dál podrážděnější skřet vrazil do ruky čtvrtou složku, Harrymu se ulevilo.

„Poslední žádanku máte do archivu ÚBS,“ oznámil mu skřet nelibě. Možná kdyby sis zapamatoval, jak se jmenuje, měl by tě raději.

„Vskutku,“ opáčil Harry.

„Máte vůbec povolení pro přístup?“ uhodil na něj skřet. Harry dobře věděl, jak tato situace bude pokračovat, snad i proto se mu jeho mozek snažil ochotně pomoci plánem na dokonalou loupež inkriminované složky.

„Je to archiv oddělení pro prosazování kouzelnického práva a ústředí bystrozorů. Já jsem bystrozor. Vyšetřuju pokus o vraždu,“ začala pro změnu Harryho ústa odříkávat klasické argumenty, „Mám přístup do toho archivu už v popisu práce.“ Archiváři končí v pět, v sedm večer už tady nebude ani noha, ale vezmu si pro jistotu Neviditelný plášť. Ochranná kouzla budou trochu problém, některá jsem sice pomáhal instalovat, ale zbytek jsou pořádná sousta. Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že mě ta kouzla nechají projít, když vlastně mám pravomoc do těch složek nahlížet?

„Ale to není povolení pro přístup,“ oponoval mu skřet, jehož ochota dodržovat všechna ministerská nařízení zabírala asi desetinu množiny _opovržení formami života, které nejsou já_ , což byla alfa i omega způsobu, kterým se skřet vyrovnával s absurditou bytí.

„Podívejte, mám odznak. To znamená, že jsem bystrozor. A jako bystrozor mám bezpečností prověrku,“ oponoval Harry. Harry – muž, který dvakrát (jednou aniž by se musel zvlášť snažit) zachránil svět před temnotou – musel projít bezpečností prověrkou. Když se tehdy zlomyslně otázal, před čím, že to má být v bezpečí, nedostalo se mu odpovědi.

Jediné, co bylo ze strategického hlediska ve sporu o přístup důležité, bylo vydržet. Harry zatraceně dobře věděl, že poté, co znovu třikrát zopakuje své argumentační eso (odznak), skřet povolí, znovu si bedlivě přečte Harryho služební číslo, jako by doufal, že v něm podaří objevit nějakou levárnu, a nakonec, ač očividně sám proti sobě, mu konečně donese svazek pergamenů. Harrymu mezitím cvičně hlavou projde ještě asi pět způsobů, jak se do archivu vloupat, každou další minutou cizelovaných do naprosté dokonalosti. S kopiemi dokumentů pod paží poté Harry opustí archiv s něžným třísknutím dveřmi... Cestou do vlastní kanceláře pak potkal pouze hromadu pergamenů vycházející z laboratoře. Z hromady se vyklubala Flora Carrowová s výrazem tak úporné nenávisti až Harrymu cuklo v jizvě.

Dříve než se však Harry stihl začíst do rodiny Moneyshanerových, kterou si rozložil na pracovním stole, vytrhl jej ze soustředěni zvuk poplachu a Alf Savage rozrazivší Harryho dveře.

„Máme hlášení na kultisty u Dorchesteru!“

Dvě přední nohy Harryho židle, jež se dosud pohupovaly pár čísel ve vzduchu, s hlasitým cvaknutím přisedly k podlaze. Harry okamžitě vyskočil, hrábl po plášti a vyběhl ven za Alfem. Společně pak strávili asi dvě hodiny poleháváním v mokrém listí a sledováním skupinky v tmavých hábitech a dlouhých kápích. Jak se však po sto třiceti sedmi minutách ukázalo, jednalo se o skupinu mudlů předstírajících, že spolu bojují čímsi, o čem byl Harry nakonec přesvědčen, že jsou násady od smetáků natřené barvou. Harry i Savage z celého zásahu získali jen kolena zaneřáděná blátem a společnou tichou dohodu, že o tomhle se nikdo na oddělení nesmí dozvědět, pokud se nechtějí stát hlavními hrdiny každoročního představení, kdy na vánočním večírku mírně podroušení ochránci práva a spravedlnosti sehrávají nejvýznamnější zatčení prošlého roku.


	6. Harry Potter a F z kurzu sebeovládání

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože všichni žijem tak trochu na hraně.

„Ty Pottere, Flora si byla popovídat s Fletcherem,“ povídá Williamson pečlivě ze sebou zavírající dveře Harryho kanceláře, „a dostala z něj několik adres.“

Harry vzhlédl od rozečtené složky Fidelmy Moneyshanerové.

„Proklepli jsme si objednávky. A u všech zboží nesouhlasí s tím, co mělo být v jedu,“ pokračoval Williamson, „až na jednu. Adresovanou do sídla Malfoyových. Dobrá náhoda, co?“

Ruka, která právě směřovala poškrábat Harryho na špičce nosu, se zastavila a klesla. Do pravidelně cvakajícího soukolí v Harryho mozku právě někdo nasypal pytel ozubených koleček.

„To si děláš legraci,“ řekl Harry, jeho tón ale tuto možnost ani nepřipouštěl. Williamson zavrtěl hlavou. Soukolí v Harryho hlavě povážlivě zaskřípalo.

„Já jsem dnes celý den ve Skotsku kvůli tomu hledanému,“ upozornil Harryho Williamson a než zmizel z Harryho kanceláře ještě dodal, „Je to na tobě.“

Harry, ačkoliv byl celoživotně zapáleným propagátorem okamžitého řešení problémů pomocí odzbrojovacího kouzla, zůstal sedět, přerovnal několik složek na svém stole a dál předstíral čtení. V hlavě se mu mezitím pomaličku usazovala ozubená kolečka na svá místa. Nakonec cestou do kantýny na oběd, strčil hlavu k Malfoyovi do laboratoře, využil momentu překvapení a hodil mu na stůl pergamen.

„Zapamatuj si tu adresu a po páté se zastav,“ přikázal Harry a zabouchl před konsternovaným Malfoyem dveře.

K obědu si dal Harry masový koláč, protože si už nevzpomínal, kdy naposledy si dal k obědu masový koláč. Při druhém soustu jazykem narazil na podezřele tvrdý kus čehosi a vzpomínky se mu vrátily. Málem i spolu s obsahem žaludku. Nastoupil do výtahu a hned v druhém patře se k němu přidala přísně vyhlížející čarodějka v hábitu s tenkým šedivým proužkem a Kingsley Pastorek, který se při pohledu na Harryho zatvářil, nakolik mu to dovoloval jeho přirozený stoicismus, jako člověk, který přesně doufal, že potká zrovna Harryho.

„Pane ministře,“ pozdravil Harry snaže se nedat prostor svému neblahému tušení.

„Pottere,“ opětoval Kingsleyho hluboký hlas.

Komisně vyhlížející čarodějka vystoupila hned na následujícím podlaží. Kingsley se otočil k Harrymu.

„Doneslo se mi, že jste zaměstnali Malfoye jako náhradníka za Melindu,“ povídá konverzačním tónem. Jednou bystrozor, vždycky bystrozor. Harry pouze vydal zvuk neurčitého souhlasu.

„A jakpak zapadl do kolektivu?“ otázal se mírně Kingsley.

Harry málem leknutím škytnul. _Všechno je báječný, príma kolega, jeden by ani nepoznal, že býval smrtijed. Akorát tady mám na něj obvinění z travičství._

„Podívej, Harry, nechci chodit okolo horké kaše,“ pokračoval Kingsley, _A kruci_ , pomyslel si Harry, a Kingsley mluvil dál: „potřebujeme teď nějaký modelový příklad napraveného Voldemortova stoupence. Zvlášť nyní po tom krachu s neo-smrtijedy. Veřejnost je neklidná. U Merlina, vždyť Goyle se nechal raději zabít, než abyste ho zatkli.“

„Jo. Idiot jeden,“ zamumlal Harry. Celý onen zátah byl jedno velké fiasko: od bystrozorky Drusilly Proudfootové, která skončila na čtrnáct dní v nemocnici, přes Denního věštce zahlcujícího svoje stránky vším jen ne objektivními informacemi až po Harryho bývalého spolužáka se zející krvavou ránou pět čísel nad levým spánkem.

„Potřebujeme, aby šel Malfoy příkladem. Potřebujeme pozitivní zprávy,“ probral Harryho z nepříjemné vzpomínky Kingsley. A Harry koneckonců nebyl dnešní, celá tahle náhodná konverzace ve výtahu měla jediný důvod: Konec Kingsleyho volebního období se blížil mílovými kroky a všechny jeho plány potřebovaly právě přesně ještě další čtyři roky posledního mandátu. A opozice v čele s MacTurpinem Kingsleyho řádně vymáchala v případu „lid vs. neo-smrtijedi“. Na všechna Kingsleyho rozhodnutí bylo nyní poukazováno jako na případy nemístné benevolence, netransparentnosti, liknavosti a podceňování dřímajícího radikalismu. Kingsley nevytahoval svou kartu _Zlatý hoch Harry Potter_ jen kvůli pár bodíkům k dobru v předvolebním průzkumu. Aby dokončil, co začal, potřeboval vyhrát celou partii.

„Harry, dávám ti to na starost,“ zdůraznil Kingsley, „Jste spolužáci.“

„Spolužáci?!“ vybuchl Harry nakvašeně, „Malfoy mi ve škole dělal ze života peklo!“ _Zatracený Malfoy, zatracený Snape, zatracený Voldemort, zatracený smrtijedi._ _Zatracená politika._

Harry ucítil pevný stisk Kingsleyho ruky na svém rameni a vzápětí ministr vystoupil. Chodbou se ozýval rázný klapot jeho kroků. Harry několik vteřin počkal. Opřel se čelem o stěnu výtahu a zasténal jako raněný mývalovec.

„Toto je konečné podlaží, prosíme vystupte,“ připomněl se s výčitkou umělý hlas výtahu.

„Jistě, pane ministře,“ zahuhlal Harry vztekle a kopl do dveří.

Nakolik se Harry chtěl s celým průšvihem vyrovnat jako dospělý člověk s mnohaletou praxí v potírání zločinu, jakmile uslyšel domovní zvonek, měl co dělat, aby se nenatáhl obličejem k zemi jak široký tak dlouhý na prošlapaný běhoun ve vstupní hale. Svrběly ho prsty touhou někoho zatknout. A potřít. Za dveřmi čekal Draco Malfoy a Harryho civilní hábit a seprané džíny okamžitě přilákaly jeho pozornost. Fakt, že si Harry nedokázal vybavit, kdy se naposled Malfoy tvářil tak nejistě, přinesl Harrymu jen slabou satisfakci.

„Pottere,“ protáhl Malfoy, ale jeho hlasu chyběla obvyklá blazeovaná lenost. Harry jej beze slova nechal projít do vstupní haly a sám vyrazil ke kuchyni nechav Malfoye, aby ho následoval. Až pozdě si Harry uvědomil, že Malfoy musel jistě jako malý chlapec na Grimmauldovo náměstí zavítat. _Snad mu nechybí ty skřítčí hlavy, sundali jsme je při malování_ , ozval se jedovatý hlásek v Harryho hlavě.

Harry by byl první člověk ochotný přiznat, že s dědictvím po svém kmotrovi nenakládal právě svědomitě. Obývací pokoj dosud nesl neklamné známky ideové příslušnosti bývalých majitelů, většina ložnic se stala po odchodu Řádu (a jedné zdvořilostní návštěvě ze strany smrtijedů) opět neobyvatelnou, o koupelnách ani nemluvě, a největší změna, kterou zažila vstupní hala a schodiště, bylo odstranění portrétu paní Blackové a tichý pohřeb ponurého procesí hlav vysloužilých domácích skřítků. Jediná místnost, u níž se nedalo hovořit o dezolátním stavu z důvodu zanedbání pro pracovní vytíženost majitele, byla kuchyně. Na kuchyň byl Harry patřičně hrdý. Na jaře, kdy příkaz shora (Harry v tomto silně podezříval Kingsleyho) donutil Robardse nařídit Harrymu dovolenou, se Potter ocitl ve svém domově se zásobou nevyužitého elánu a nekonečně dlouhého týdne volného času. Nejprve Harry přičaroval okna a sluneční světlo tak snížilo tísnivost celé místnosti zhruba o dvě třetiny. Poté věnoval stěnám čerstvý nátěr, tedy krom stěny u krbu, kde zůstaly neomítnuté cihly, jelikož měl Harry neodbytný pocit, že takto se přiblíží vrcholu moderního bytového návrhářství. Odřený nábytek i podlaha byly opatřeny novým lakem. Na římsu nad krbem vystavil patřičně velikou skupinovou fotografii ze svatby Rona a Hermiony, kde jeho o pár let mladší já do objektivu mávalo se zuřivostí větrného mlýna. A nakonec Harry dokonce vycídil měděnou konvici na čaj. Vše zvládl za tři dny a zbytek své dovolené pak střídavě prospal či probloumal na Příčné ulici neschopen pokusit se udělat cokoliv dalšího. Kuchyň však byla jediné místo v domě, kde býval Harry opravdu rád.

„Hezká fotka, Pottere,“ ozval se Malfoy zpoza Harryho zad. Ze všech dní, kdy se mohl Malfoy pokusit o nezávaznou konverzaci, si samozřejmě vybere dnešek, vztekal se Harry. Otočil se a zády se opřel o desku jídelního stolu. Malfoy se s úšklebkem kochal zástupci kouzelnického společenství se kšticemi ohnivě rudých vlasů, kteří na fotce obklopovali Harryho v parádním hábitu.

„Jsem rád, že alespoň jeden člověk v Británii nečetl Středečního kecala,“ informoval Harry Malfoye.

„Žil jsem ve Francii,“ ohradil se Malfoy dotčeně dříve než si uvědomil, že si není zcela jist, co má Harry na mysli.

„Podívej, Malfoyi, nezval jsem tě, protože si chci povídat o svém rozvodu,“ opravil ho Harry, „zatraceně. Máme tu nepřímý důkaz obviňující tě z pokusu o otravu té holčičky.“

Malfoy zbledl a vytřeštil na Harryho oči. Dvakrát se prudce nadechl.

„To snad nemyslíš vážně, Pottere!“ Jeho hlas byl o poznání vyšší než obvykle.

„Williamson přinesl seznam adres. Objednávka na ingredience pro jed---“ Harry nestihl dokončit své vysvětlení, přerušen Malfoyovým zaječením.

„Já nikoho neotrávil!“

Harry se užuž nadechoval k odpovědi, Malfoy jej však ani nepostřehl a pokračoval:

„Ať ti ten tvůj Williamson donesl cokoliv, jsou to lži. Naprostý nesmysly! ...Ale já tomu rozumím, samozřejmě, slavní bystrozoři nemusí nikoho hledat. Tady jsem!“ Na vteřinku se zdálo, že se Malfoy odmlčel, ale ten se pouze sbíral vzduch pro další výbuch.

„Já se sakra snažím! Snažím! Dělal jsem všechno, co jste po mně chtěli, Pottere. Všechno! Ty vaše řeči o odčinění chyb - to byly jenom žvásty, co? A teď se mám nechat zavřít za něco, co jsem NEUDĚLAL!“

„NECH MĚ SAKRA DOMLUVIT!“ zařval jako tur Harry, jehož dosavadní pokusy o navázání na předchozí myšlenku, Malfoy ani nezaregistroval. Malfoy zalapal po dechu a umlkl, bledý obličej zkřivený do nepěkné grimasy.

„Přestaň ze sebe dělat chudáka a poslouchej: Já vím, žes to neudělal,“ přiznal Harry vztekle. Malfoy, který se užuž chystal bránit proti Harryho nařčení, se zarazil a zíral na Pottera s otevřenou pusou. Být to jiná situace, Harry by si ten pohled užíval, nyní však jen řekl: „To bys musel umět být naráz v té své Francii a tady doma. A očividně jsem jeden z mála lidí v Británii, kdo četli tvůj spis až do konce. Ten balíček byl adresovaný na Malfoy Manor.“

Jak se zdálo některá fakta se do Středečního kecala nedostala. Nikoho nenapadlo zmínit, že během procesu s Luciusem Malfoyem byl jeho majetek ministerstvem zabaven, obstaven a nevrácen a starobylý rod Malfoyů byl uvržen do bahna chudoby a bídy a nyní pobýval v mnohem skromnějším příbytku přímo v Londýně. Harry byl toho názoru, že s touto situací bylo očividně obeznámeno méně lidí, než by si Malfoyovi zasloužili.

Malfoy by na nástálý průběh situace jistě rád reagoval, ale byl přerušen klapnutím kuchyňských dveří. Do místnosti se vsoukal Krátura naprosto mylně přesvědčený o svém nepřekonaném umění neslyšné chůze. Harry neměl to srdce jej upozornit na to, že lupání jeho vetchých kloubů bývalo vždy slyšet až do vedlejší místnosti. Krátura se předšoural před Harryho a upřel na něj své krhavé oči.

„Bude si pán přát připravit čaj pro mladého pana Malfoye?“ zahvízdaly Kráturovy hlasivky. Skřítka jeho končetiny zvládly unést jen na vzdálenost kuchyně-chodba-kumbál a Harry nepochyboval, že jej musela přilákat zvědavost a, eufemisticky řečeno, zvýšené hlasy, poněvadž Krátura čaj pro Harryho hosty nepřipravoval ani v době, kdy ještě unesl čajník.

„Kdepak, Kráturo, mladý pán Malfoy je už na odchodu,“ odbyl skřítka Harry dobromyslně, avšak sledoval jej přísným pohledem tak dlouho, dokud se Krátura nakonec neotočil a nevyplížil se z kuchyně pryč.

Harry si povzdechl.

„Nemáš motiv, nemáš důvod a jsi největší srab, co znám, ale řekni mi, Malfoyi, máš s tou otravou něco společného? Kryješ někoho?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Říkám, že ne,“ odsekl Malfoy navztekaně a loupl po Harrym pohledem, „S čím máš problém, Pottere?“

„Nemáš být ten bystřejší z nás?“ pronesl uštěpačně Harry, „Problém je s tím, co se stane, když tě teď nezatknu. Protože nevím, jestli ti to došlo, Malfoyi, ale někdo se to na tebe právě snažil hodit.“

_A ten největší průšvih je, že to klidně mohl být někdo z mého oddělení._

Rozcuchaná ženština s nepřehlédnutelnou bradavicí na čele rázně zaklapla své vchodové dveře. Uvolněné klepadlo několikrát bezmocně cvaklo. Harry si bezradně prohrábl rozcuchané vlasy a s nepřítomným výrazem se zadíval do tmy. Po Mundungusi Fletcherovi se země slehla. A zvláštní shodou okolností zrovna v době, kdy se zčistajasna objevil důkaz proti Malfoyovi na základě jeho informací. Harry s povzdechem usoudil, že dnešek (či snad už bylo zítra?) zkrátka není stvořen pro spánek a přemístil se na ústředí. Zabořil se do židle a opět jen několik dlouhých chvil zíral před sebe. Harry uvažoval několik možností. První, vysoce nepravděpodobná, by znamenala, že travičem je Mundungus. Chyběl však motiv, důkazy a jakékoliv další spojení s případem. Druhá, stejně nepravděpodobná, protože předpokládala, schopnost číst myšlenky Harryho a Williamsona, znamenala, že travič si vybral Malfoye jako obětního beránka dříve, než vyšetřování vůbec začalo. A třetí možnost, která nedávala smysl už vůbec a mimo to způsobovala Harrymu mrazení v zádech, byla, že někdo z jeho kolegů byl nepřiznaný mistr lektvarů. A pokud vůbec nic nedávalo smysl, znamená to, že musel něco přehlédnout. Z pod těžítka, kde na figurku hipogryfa Klofana, která se až příliš věrně podobala své předloze na to, aby to mohla být náhoda, po zatřesení dopadalo podzimní listí, vytáhl všechny pergameny a složky související s případem a dal se opět do čtení. Probudil jej až obvyklý hluk ranního provozu přicházející z chodby.

Harrymu svaly na šíji přes noc zatuhly natolik, že musel dvě minuty jen opatrně zvedat hlavu z improvizovaného polštáře ze starých ministerských nařízení. Bylo něco k půl deváté – Williamson tou dobou přicházel do práce, jelikož jeho žena Ethel byla mudlovského původu a trvala na tom, aby i jejich dvě mladší děti prošly běžným britským školstvím (Harry, který měl s běžným britským školstvím tu čest, tomu nerozuměl), a Williamson, který své děti vodil do školy, pak každé ráno bez ohledu na počasí přicházel do práce oděn v červené šusťákové kraťasy a huňatý pletený svetr. Ve své kanceláři Williamson ovšem nebyl. A když při pohledu na rozpis služeb objevil u Williamsona poznámku Glasgow, uhodil na velitele Robardse, který zrovna měl tu smůlu, že vyhlédl z kanceláře.

„Proč je Williamson dneska ve Skotsku?“

„Spolupracuje přeci s Kerryovou na případu Štolmíř,“ potvrdil Robards Williamsonovu dnešní nepřítomnost kroutě zlaceným knoflíkem na své uniformě.

„Jak může dělat s Kerryovou, když máme neuzavřený případ otravy?“ přidal Harry na decibelech.

„Williamsona jsem z toho případu stáhl. Nehýbali jste se z místa,“ zvýšil hlas i Robards.

„Pottere, ty nepracuješ dost efektivně a priority jsou teď jinde,“ upozornil ještě Harryho.

„Tak mi dej místo Williamsona někoho dalšího,“ žebral Harry, nakolik je možné žebrat, stoupá-li někomu pára z uší a ruka cuká směrem k hůlce.

„Nikoho dalšího neuvolním,“ nedal se Robards a s autoritou nadřízeného považoval celou věc za uzavřenou. Harry si neodpustil, aby Robardsovi nepráskl s dveřmi.

Červotoč jeho mizerné nálady se zavrtal hluboko a usídlil se zhruba v místech, kde si již Harry zvykl cítit tepavou bolest hlavy. Nakonec, částečně ze msty k Robardsovi a částečně proto, že se mu zdálo lepší, nebude-li Malfoy příliš na očích, popadl Malfoye, který snad jako zázrakem měl dost rozumu se nebránit, a přemístil je.

„O co ti zase jde, Pottere?“ vyškubl se mu Malfoy vzápětí. Tolik k jeho předešlé povolnosti.

„Za prvé jsi nás mohl při přemísťování rozštípnout. A za druhé nechápu, co děláme uprostřed toho všeho,“ Malfoy se nadechl a rozhlédl kolem, „bahna.“

Ranní mlha, hustá jako kondenzované mléko, líně překapávala přes věčně mokré stráně. Podrážky Harryho bot se zvolna zanořovaly do nacucané půdy. Z dálky se ozval osamělý zvuk zvonce.

„Jestli myslíš, že by bylo lepší, abych tě zavřel, dokud se to všechno nevyřeší, můžeme se vrátit,“ nabídl mu Harry téměř ochotně.

Malfoy zahuhlal cosi, co znělo jako: „Zlatý hoch Harry Potter,“ a Harry vážně uvažoval, prošlo-li by mu, kdyby se Malfoyovi pokusil narvat vlastní hůlku do levé nosní dírky.

„A to bahno tady?“ Malfoy si štítivě povytáhl lem hábitu.

„Jednoduché,“ zahlásil Harry a začvachtal nohama, na lemu Malfoyova hábitu ulpělo několik tmavých kapek, „Rozdělíme si to: já ho vyslechnu a ty se mu mezitím prohrabeš v lektvarech. Chci slyšet, jestli by byl podle tebe Moneyshanere schopný uvařit ten jed.“

Malfoy už se pouze reflexivně pokusil ohradit proti Potterovým rozkazům, vzápětí se před nimi z mlhy vynořil Hlodášový statek. Harry, který nepochyboval o tom, že pan Moneyshanere si Williamsonovo varování o nepovolených kouzlech na svém pozemku, nevzal k srdci, mířil k domovním dveřím s prsty sevřenými okolo hůlky. Nenašel však v sobě dost altruismu, aby upozornil Malfoye, že by tak měl učinit též a ideálně se ještě držet Harrymu za zády. No co, pokud dojde na nejhorší, nepochyboval Harry o tom, že slimáčí kletbu zvrátit ještě dokáže.

Malfoy ale sám zpomalil a několik kroků před vchodovými dveřmi se zastavil úplně. Pohled mu sklouzl na Harryho, pak vytáhl hůlku a zamířil ji na zeď z šedého kamene. Cosi zamumlal a z držáku na okap vytryskl paprsek červeného světla a zasáhl křeslo stojící nalevo od domu.

Harrymu vystřelilo obočí až ke skalpu a zůstalo vystřelené i ve chvilce, kdy se s Malfoyem střetli pohledy.

Malfoy se zatvářil jako liška, která podhrabala plot a zjistila, že se ocitla na slepičí farmě. „Smrtijed. Víme, Pottere,“ protáhl líně a ukázal na sebe prstem. V nepostřehnutelném zlomku vteřiny se však lišce prohnalo v očích cosi škaredého.

Domovní dveře se otevřely a vyhlédla z nich Wycliffova hlava, která poznajíc Harryho vypoulila oči. Pan Moneyshanere starší byl zrovna na pochůzce a Harrymu se podařilo Wycliffa přesvědčit, že bude pro všechny lepší, počkají-li na něho v jeho laboratoři. Ta byla jen nevelkou místností sousedící s kuchyní a spíží u zadního vchodu do domu. Harry nechal Malfoye vejít prvního.

„Bývá váš otec často mimo domov?“ zeptal se konverzačním tónem Cliffa. Ten zavrtěl hlavou. Harry se na něj povzbudivě usmál doufajíc, že z muže vypadne nějaký nebroušený démant zásadní informace.

„Od té doby, co je pryč maminka už vůbec s nikým nemluvíme,“ upřesnil Wycliff a upřel na Harryho významný pohled. Harry znejistěl.

„Otec tvrdí, že maminku zabil Vy-víte-kdo a ministerstvo je celé podplacené a snaží se to ututlat.“ HA!

„Určitě bych si všiml, kdyby se mě Voldemort pokusil podplatit,“ pronesl Harry vážně, koutkem oka sledoval Malfoye, kterak systematicky převrací v rukou lahvičky z jedné z polic u větracího okénka zatlučeného mocnými hřeby.

Wycliff jen netrpělivě mávl rukou: „Vy ne, vy jste přece Harry Potter. Ale ostatní. Všichni bystrozoři.“ Pokýval vědoucně hlavou.

Harry přikývl. Malfoy se mezitím přesunul k další poličce.

„Ale váš otec je přece bývalý bystrozor,“ oponoval Harry.

„Můj otec je hrdina. Vůbec není podplacený,“ rozohnil se Wycliff.

„Odešel přece od bystrozorů, když jsem byl malý,“ doplnil, jako by to bylo nabíledni, a pak zadeklamoval, jako by četl naučenou frázi, „Byli totiž podplacení, aby potlačili irské emancipační hnutí.“

_Prosím?_ Harry očividně ztratil nit. Pak se však upamatoval na Moneyshanerův spis, který tvrdil, že těsně po první válce byl zjizvený dědek jako místní přeložen na stanici do Belfastu, aby pomohl pacifikovat tamější odnož radikálních Voldemortových stoupenců. Moneyshanere to zjevně považoval za něco jiného. Zatracení smrtijedi. Zatracená politika.

Wycliff poněkud nesvůj, přešlápl z nohy na nohu a znovu na Harryho zazíral.

„Ale já myslím, že maminka...“ pak se ovšem zarazil, nadechl k dalším slovům, potom však jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Wycliffe! Kde vězíš?!“ ozvalo se z směrem z chodby.

„Nemůže to být on,“ pronesl Malfoy, jakmile za nimi zavrzala branka.

„Proč si to myslíš?“ zeptal se Harry ještě se ošívajíc po setkání s Moneyshanerem starším.

„Vaši bystrozorové si toho samozřejmě všimnout nemohli,“ začal samolibě vypočítávat Malfoy, „ale ten člověk nemá základní ponětí o skladování těkavých látek, uchovává svazenku hned vedle tyglíků s dividariem, prohřešil se proti šesti pravidlům zacházení s macerovanými houbami, zcela zbytečně plýtvá pryskyřičným prachem a hadím ocasem - to je jistá bylinka, Pottere - a to je jenom špička té naprosté spouště, kterou ten vyšinutec nazývá laboratoří. Nesvěřil bych mu ani práci na selektivním běhnicidu, natož aby sám zvládl uvařit tak citlivou látku, jakou byl jed v té přesnídávce.“

Harry s pohledem zabodnutým ke stráni obalené mlhou už jen několik vteřin netrpělivě vyčkával až Malfoyovi dojde dech.

„Tak to jsme v háji,“ shrnul Malfoyův monolog, „ten člověk mohl být náš jediný podezřelý.“

Malfoy, který s vyslovenou nechutí zkoumal jeden obvzlášť výrazný cákanec od bláta na levém cípu svého hábitu, se setkal s Harryho pohledem a ušklíbl se.

„Nenapadlo mě, že tohle snad někdy řeknu, Pottere, ale nemůžeš zatýkat lidi jen proto, že tě nemají rádi,“ pronesl jízlivě, sám očividně nedotčen čirou nenávistí emanující z majitele Hlodášového statku, a dodal, „ani když jsi slavný hrdina.“

„Běž se proklít, Malfoyi,“ odbyl ho Harry vztekle, „Kdopak ví, jestli jeho ženu nezabili jen proto, že utekla, poněvadž to už s ním nemohla vydržet.“

Na moment se zarazil a pak pokračoval: „Pokud ji teda nezabil sám. A já bych na to skoro vsadil. A viděls', co udělal se svým synem? Tvrdí o něm, že je moták, ale v evidenci motáků vůbec vedený není. A takhle ten kluk nepřežije ani jako čaroděj, ani jako mudla. A bude platit za to, že je jeho otec cvok.“

„Nepodceňuj ho,“ odfrkl Mafoy.

„Synové nakonec vždycky platí za své otce,“ řekl pak ještě dramaticky.

Harry se nad Malfoyovým oduševnělým prohlášením jen kysele uchechtl. Podél tisového houští došli až k místu, kde se rozbahněná cesta svažovala dolů ke vsi. Z mlhy vyčnívalo několik střech a podsaditých komínů z medově hnědého kamene. Po asfaltce, kterou Harry spíš tušil, než viděl, se sunula bílá dodávka velikosti krabičky od sirek, na několik vteřin zmizela z dohledu, aby se zase vynořila zpoza kamenné zídky. Bronchitidu jejího motoru náhle přehlušilo vyděšené zabečení zbloudilé ovce. Následoval neurotický zvuk klaksonu. Harry založil ruce na prsou loupl vzteklým pohledem po hustém hlodášovém keřisku, jako by snad byl onen provlhlý zástupce místní flory původcem tíhy na Harryho ramenou.

„Zatímco ty se tu budeš kochat, Pottere, já se zastavím u sv. Munga pro materiál,“ protáhl Malfoy a musel interpretovat Harryho neurčité zahuhlání jako pobídku, jelikož vzápětí vysvětlil: „Pokud další testy půjdou dobře, budu zítra vědět, co zabilo toho prvního muže.“

Harry se otočil, jako když práskne bičem.

„Malfoyíku,“ zazubil se a připomínal tak děcko, co právě pod vánočním stromkem objevilo sportovní koště řady RX s násadou z ebenového dřeva a přídavnými světlomety. Malfoy, spokojen sám se sebou, se s lupnutím přemístil.


	7. Harry Potter a opravdu krátká kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velmi krátká kapitola končící tak, aby čtenář litoval, že se vůbec dal do jejího čtení.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože mi došel neurol.

Chodba byla nezvykle tichá. Dveře jedné z kanceláří napravo se rozletěly dokořán a vypotácel se z nich pomuchlaný postarší čaroděj povědomé tváře. Mohl by to být Atkinson ze sekce nepodařených přeměn, problesklo Harrymu hlavou. Rozčepýřený mužík naléhavě zatahal Harryho za rukáv.

„Už jsou tady, musíme dolů!“

Jasně. Harry se okamžitě pustil do běhu. Na podlaze v kantýně stálo dobrých třicet čísel husté tmavé tekutiny, na jejíž hladině splývaly dlouhé jídelní stoly obrácené nohama vzhůru jako pošlá dobytčata. Harry se vyhnul svému veliteli, který si z jednoho ze stolů vytvořil improvizovanou bárku, a jež svou hůlku zas a znovu zapichoval do temných vod a jako gondoliér bidlem se jí odrážel směrem do středu místnosti. Harry se probrodil ke dveřím. Na studené šedivé zemi tu ležely pohozeny malé krvavé uzlíčky.

Oknem Harryho ložnice se prodíraly dovnitř sluneční paprsky. Po propršeném týdnu přicházel konečně jasný říjnový den a sliboval vítr jako pepř a hromádky chrupkavého listí pod nohama. Harry si upravil šňůru na županu, kterou měl ještě před okamžikem přišlápnutou pod pantoflí. Škvírou pod dveřmi protahoval z chodby průvan. Dřevěná podlaha pod jeho kroky domácky zavrzala. Fotografie Billa Weasleyho v parádním hábitu a s diplomem (na jehož význam se Harry ne a ne upamatovat), kterou Bill bytostně nenáviděl a tajně ji během minulých Vánoc pověsil do tmavého výklenku nad odpočívadlem, Harrymu ukázala zvednuté palce (čímž upustila diplom a okamžitě jej zmizela mimo rám hledat). Harry se na chtěl na fotku na oplátku zakřenit, ale ústa se mu mimoděk roztáhla do širokého zívnutí.

Harry se zíváním sešel do kuchyně a zamžoural po konvici na kávu. Dokonale automatickým pohybem zašmátral po svém oblíbeném hrnku – po tom s nebelvírským erbem. V dlani mu uvízla jen hrstka studeného vzduchu. Harry vydal zvuk, který se nejblíže podobal krátkému zavrčení pětapadesátikilové německé dogy, a poškrabal se prstem v uchu. Hrnek na něho čekal na těžkém jídelním stole. Linula se z něj hutná vůně čerstvé kávy a vedle hrnku ležel Denní věštec rozložený na stránce s jakýmsi rozhovorem. Harryho kmotr oblečený v županu se stejným vzorem jako Harry se na něj jen krátce zazubil, kývl směrem k prázdné židli a dál pokračoval v přimalovávání falešných zubů fotografii předsedy hnutí „Upíry v UK nechceme!“. Profesor Lupin, jehož plášť visel přehozený přes opěradlo židle a byl tak neklamnou známkou toho, že jeho majitel zaskočil jen na pár minut cestou za vlastními pochůzkami, krátce zvedl hlavu a věnoval Harrymu unavený úsměv.

Z vyhřátého nadýchaného kokonu snu probudil Harryho kus ledu pomalu mu klesající do žaludku. Jsou mrtví. _Jsou už dávno mrtví._

Jako lezavá ranní mlha se Harry ploužil chodbami ministerstva. Bylo sotva něco k půl sedmé a budova byla téměř liduprázdná. Jen skulinou pod dveřmi do laboratoře se do chodby prodral tenký proužek světla. Harry nahlédl dovnitř. Zrak mu padl na poněkud divoce vyhlížejícího Malfoye v tuhé zástěře z dračí kůže zarovnaného mezi stojany plnými zkumavek. Jeho jindy perfektně upravená vázanka se mu houpala kolem krku a Malfoyovi, jak se zdálo, trvalo tři vteřiny, než zvládl zaostřit na Harryho, a další dvě než pochopil, že na něj Potter mluví.

„Co tady děláš?“

„Zbývá mi ještě posledních pár testů,“ odpověděl Malfoy a ano, dámy a pánové, nestačil zamaskovat zívnutí. Harry dokonce zaznamenal, že se Malfoy ani nepokusil ohradit proti otázce na očividné, a přikývl.

„Fajn,“ přisvědčil, „Ale teď se padej vyspat. Ať tě tu aspoň dvě hodiny nevidím.“

„Jestli to tady z únavy vyhodíš do vzduchu, Robards mě přetrhne,“ dodal ještě Harry a sledoval, jak se Malfoy marně pokouší uhasit kahan hořící modrým plamenem. Plamínek tvrdošíjně plápolal navzdory máchání Malfoyovy ruky. Nakonec však Malfoy na stole konečně objevil skleněný klobouček, se vzteklým výrazem jej usadil na ústí knotu a oheň se zasyčením zmizel. Jediným gestem hůlky zmrazil zbytek pokusů a s nasupeně se vydal ke dveřím.

„Tvá péče je vskutku příkladná,“ protáhl ironicky směrem k Harrymu, „Připomeň mi ale, kdo tak zoufale potřebuje výsledky rozboru?“

„Zmiz už,“ usadil ho Harry a sám zapadl do své kanceláře. Na pracovním stole objevil štos papírů, které tam ještě včera určitě neležely. Bylo něco po půl sedmé a čas se vlekl pomalu jako třtinová melasa. Harry apaticky vyházel část z nové várky vnitřní pošty, což mu zabralo přes hodinu. Stihl by to možná i rychleji, kdyby se nepokoušel číst hlavičky dokumentů. Poté se vydal pro svůj povinný hrnek kávy zvící velikosti menšího kotlíku, a v zasedací místnosti k smrti vyděsil dřímajícího Savage, který měl v noci na dnešek službu, aby pak Harry mohl být svědkem momentu, kdy se u rozpisu služeb Williamsonova píchačka, stále označená poznámkou „Glasgow“, přehoupla z položky „ústředí“ na položku „terén“. Harrymu nezbývalo než jadrně zaklít.

„Carrowová, prosím!“ žadonil Harry u bystrozorky, která se právě vyloupla na chodbě a jejíž celé vzezření dávalo světu jasně najevo, že by v tuto chvíli byla nejraději úplně jinde, „No ták, Floro. Vážně k sobě někoho potřebuju.“

„Promiň, Harry, víš, že nestíhám,“ broukla uspěchaná Carrowová a okamžitě práskla do bot.

Harry začínal trpce litovat, že vyhnal Malfoye. S vědomím, že dnes vstát byla chyba, Harry dokončil protokoly několika starších případů. Okolo desáté jej pocit, že má okolo zápěstí olověná závaží, donutil odložit brk. Prohrábl si vlasy a vyrazil do laboratoře.

„Vypni to!“ a „Nejde to!“ by dozajista mohla být přesně slova, která si nepřeje nikdo slyšet, bere-li za kliku laboratoře plné lektvarů, skla a těkavých látek. Ta zde ovšem pronesena nebyla. Nicméně, co se týče stupnice nejméně žádaných neartikulovaných zvuků, jsou to pravděpodobně v tomto pořadí: výbuch, tříštěné sklo, výkřik bolesti a tupý náraz.

Harry rozrazil dveře laboratoře a vtrhl dovnitř. Teprve v polovině cesty skrz hustý narůžovělý kouř si uvědomil, že stěží něčemu pomůže, podaří-li se mu se přiotrávit. Pomocí Sifónového zaklínadla se prozatím zbavil chuchvalců kouře. Pod nohama mu křupaly střepy ze sady křivulí a z převrženého kotlíku vytékala na podlahu vazká černá tekutina. Harry mávnutím hůlky uhasil plameny vesele poskakující po hromádce popsaných pergamenů.

Malfoy pololežel, poloseděl za masivním laboratorním pultem, hlavu opřenou o protilehlou skříň, jejíž popraskaná skleněná dvířka se nyní houpala jen na jednom pantu.

Harry přeskočil černou kaluž a poklekl vedle Malfoye. Tam, kde neměl Malfoy ochrannou zástěru, byl jeho hábit sežehnutý a jeho kůže na pažích i na obličeji byla rudá, plná šeredných puchýřů. Vlasy na levé polovině lebky měl spálené až na maso. Přes začouzená skla laboratorních brýlí Harry nepoznal, zda má Malfoy otevřené oči. Harry jej uchopil za ramena a mírně s ním zatřásl. „Malfoyi? Prober se, Malfoyi,“ překvapila Harryho naléhavost vlastní hlasu, „Haló, Malfoyi! Draco?“

Malfoyova hlava se jen bezvládně zvrátila Harrymu na prsa.


	8. Harry Potter a David Malfrye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Výjimečně trochu delší kapitola, která se snaží svého čtenáře přivést k diskuzi nad reformou kouzelnického zdravotnictví.  
> Jo, a taky v ní vystupuje Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože v době bez objektivní morálky je dovoleno vše.

> **Ministerstvem otřásl výbuch!**
> 
> Dnes v deset hodin ráno došlo v londýnské budově ministerstva kouzel k výbuchu. Výbuch se odehrál v části budovy náležející Ústředí bystrozorů. S těžkými popáleninami byl do nemocnice Sv. Munga přemístěn jeden pracovník ministerstva, kterýv okamžiku incidentu pracoval v laboratoři oddělení bystrozorů. Zdravotní stav zraněného je podle lékouzelníků vážný, ale stabilizovaný. Další zranění nejsou hlášena, škoda na vybavení laboratoře se odhaduje na 300 galeonů. Podle tiskového mluvčího ministerstva, Ruperta Kozáčka, se příčina výbuchu stále vyšetřuje, ale s největší pravděpodobností se jednalo o lidské pochybení. Spojení s nedávnými bystrozorskými zásahy proti neo-smrtijedům Kozáček vyloučil.

* * *

Harry měl pravdu v jedné věci: Robards jej málem přerazil, když Malfoy vyhodil do vzduchu laboratoř. Měl-li snad Harry ještě dopoledne pocit, že se čas nehýbal z místa, mohl konstatovat, že své odpoledne vyplnil nanejvýš produktivně. V nastalém poplachu byl Harry poslán zabezpečit laboratoř a odhadnout škody, čímž se stal terčem otázek okounějících pracovníků ministerstva, které z kanceláří vyhnala malta opadávající jim ze stropu mezi spisy a kteří celou záležitost přijali jako vítané zpestření vlekoucího se pracovního dne. Carrowová, přivolaná z terénu a bílá jako stěna, dostala na starost oficiální stránku celé záležitosti, a ke sv. Mungovi a následně i za panem ministrem vyrazil velitel Robards osobně.

Vzhledem k tomu, že důvod, proč se z laboratoře odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnického práva stala kůlnička na dříví, dokázal správně určit pouze člověk, kterého zrovna v bezvědomí převezli ke sv. Mungovi na oddělení nehod, postaral se Harry pouze o to, aby místnost nikoho neotrávila, nikam neprotekla a pokud možno zůstala v nezměněném stavu a umožnila tak vyšetřování. Zaprotokoloval snad každý zapadlý střep, přestože jediné, co ho zajímalo, bylo se dostat do nemocnice a zjistit, proč je zatraceně pozice odborníka na jedy tak riziková. Měl však neblahý pocit, že v brzké době možná skončí v nemocnici sám jako pacient poté, co ho mimo Robardse sežvýká ještě i Kingsley. Odmávl protokol do šéfovy kanceláře a vyplížil se z ústředí.

Recepce v atriu byla prázdná. Několik návštěv studujících plánek budovy louplo po Harryho bystrozorské uniformě očima. Donutilo ho to zapřemítat, zdali snad neměl pro jednou zvolit civil. Zatočil doleva do chodby, jejíž podlahu pokrývaly okrové dlaždice s jemným reliéfem hůlky překřížené se stehenní kostí do tvaru písmene X. Z ordinace, okolo níž právě procházel, se náhle ozvalo zoufalé vykviknutí. Muž s řídkým plnovousem a nateklou rukou, ze které na podlahu odkapával zelený sliz, a čarodějka v silných brýlích s naštípnutou čočkou čekající na židličkách před ordinací se střetli nervozními pohledy. Harry znovu zabočil do chodby nalevo a ocitl se v lůžkové části oddělení nehod s kouzelnými předměty. Klapání podpatků prozradilo mladou ženu v lékouzelnickém hábitu a tmavém šátku, která rovnoměrným krokem prošla chodbou a s připravenou hůlkou vzala za kliku pokoje s číslem devět.

_Zatrolená práce_. Harry vytasil hůlku a dal se do běhu.

Rozrazil dveře. Z pacienta na lůžku čouhaly zpod peřiny jen ruce a hlava obvázané tak dokonale, že by jej okamžitě mohli mudlové použít do jednoho z pokračování filmu Smrtonosná pyramida.

„Expelliarmus!“ zařval Harry a čarodějce sklánějící se nad postelí vylétla připravená hůlka z ruky. Harry pak ještě mávl tou svou a mladá žena se napřímila a zamrkala.

„Nazdárek, Shyahido,“ pozdravil opatrně.

Shyahida se zmateně rozhlédla po místnosti až nakonec zrakem spočinula na svém rukávu.

„Harry? ...Proč mám na sobě lékouzelnický hábit?“ Do hlasu se jí začala vkrádat panika. Harry dlouhým krokem přešel k lůžku, zaklekl a opřel se o všechny čtyři.

„Myslím, že tě někdo zaklel,“ zahuhlala Harryho hlava zastrčená pod postelí. Harry zašmátral a vytáhl Shyahidinu hůlku, kterou opatrně vložil zpět do rukou její majitelky.

„Zaklel?“ hlesla nešťastně Shyahida a znovu se rozhlédla kolem sebe.

„Harry, já ničemu nerozumím. Vůbec si nepamatuju, že bych sem vcházela. Jsme teď někde na pokoji, že? A proč mám tenhle hábit?“ Spodní ret se jí začínal třást.

Harry jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Někdo se skrz tebe snažil dostat do nemocnice. Teď už je ale vše v pořádku,“ nasadil Harry chlácholivý tón.

„Jsme teď v přízemí na pokoji číslo devět,“ dodal ještě a pak se zeptal: „Víš, kdo tady leží?“

Profesionální deformace zvládla na okamžik to, co zachránce kouzelnického světa nedokázal, a rozhrnula mlhu paniky v Shyahidiných očích.

„Oddělení kouzelných nehod, pokoj číslo devět?“ zamyslela se, „To bude ten popálený, co ho přivezli z ministerstva. Jméno je, tuším, Malfrye.“

Harry přikývl.

„Shyahido, zvládneš mě teď poslouchat?“ upřel na dívku vážný pohled, „Budu tě muset vyslechnout o tom, co se stalo. Ale nejdřív musíme pacienta přemístit. Nechci riskovat, že by se mohl pachatel vrátit, “ v sotva vteřinové dramatické pauze si Harry počkal na Shyahidino přikývnutí, „Půjdeš na ústředí bystrozorů a počkáš na mě v mé kanceláři. Nebude mi to trvat dlouho, ale pro jistotu pošli vzkaz někomu z rodiny, aby přišli za tebou.“

„A taky pošli vzkaz na tuhle adresu.“ dodal Harry vzápětí a zamával hůlkou. Ve vzduchu před ním se zhmotnila nenápadná navštívenka, kterou předal Shyahidě.

„Ukážeš mi zadní vchod?“ vyzval ji a sledoval, jak se na pokyn jeho hůlky pacientovo tělo vzneslo nad lůžko, kde zůstalo levitovat. Cípy nemocničního andělíčka visely ve vzduchu a pokrývka na lůžku se sama znovu zamotala do úhledného kokonu, který na první pohled budil dojem, že je v něm stále někdo zabalený.

„Tak pojď, Malfryei,“ zamumlal Harry. Když procházeli dveřmi, jedním švihnutím hůlky se písmenka na jmenovce sama přeskupila. Hlásala nyní „David Malfrye“.

Harry se vynořil ze zšeřelého podvečera kdesi na jednom z ostrůvků Vnějších Hebrid. Cítil mírnou závrať a dech se mu zkracoval. Čekalo ho poslední, čtvrté přemístění. Zkontroloval, zda je vše v pořádku (zejména nepodařilo-li se mu nedaleko Scone třeba zapomenout levou nohu), a s lupnutím zase zmizel.

Přivítal ho zvuk vln převalujících se přes rozeklané kameny a vlhký pach mořské vody. Na brýlích se mu z vodních kapek prakticky okamžitě vytvořila jemná slaná krusta. Otevřel povětrnostními vlivy notně opotřebované dveře rozpadající se chatrče nalepené ke skalisku jako korýš a vmanévroval bezvědomého Malfoye dovnitř. Sotva překročili (a přelevitovali) práh, lampa na stropě se sama rozsvítila. Ve studeném vzduchu tu visela pachuť zatuchliny dlouho neobývaného domu, ale příjemná místnost, která nebyla o moc větší, než by se při pohledu zvenku dalo čekat, byla celá obložená světlým dřevem a naprosto nekorespondovala s hříčkou architektury, mezi něž se počítala ztracená rybářská chatrč uprostřed moře. V litinových kamínkách v rohu zaplál oheň.

Harry umístil Malfoye na postel do přilehlého pokojíku a unaveně nadzdvihl obroučky svých brýlí a promnul si oči. S výdechem upřel pohled na španělskou galeonu z šestnáctého století v láhvi postavené na okenní římse, s jejímiž plachtami cloumal kouzelný vítr. Pak přešel ke starožitným pendlovkám na stěně u dveří a posunul ručičky tak, aby ukazovaly za pět minut dvanáct. Zvuk příboje se v místnosti rozléhal, jako by mezi mořem a Harrym nestálo vůbec nic. Harry se přemístil.

V kanceláři už na něj čekala Shyahida spolu se zamračeným mladým mužem s plnovousem. A jak Harry předpokládal, nepamatovala si vůbec nic. Ne že by toho Harry od života očekával tolik - nebyl blázen, aby věřil, že se objeví svědek, co něco ví, či oběť, která viděla útočníka – přeci jen pracoval jako bystrozor už pár let. Ale tady bylo špatně úplně všechno.

Vyprovodil Shyahidu z kanceláře s doporučením, aby si vzala pár dní volno z práce, a prosbou, aby do skončení vyšetřování o celé věci s nikým nehovořila. Sám zůstal pro změnu s neblahým pocitem, který se ještě prohloubil, když jej z kontemplace vytrhl ženský hlas.

„Bystrozore Pottere, chtěl jste se mnou mluvit?“

Žena měla oblečený hábit se stříbřitým kožešinovým límcem, ústa namalovaná výraznou tmavou rtěnkou a upřela na Harryho pohled plný dokonale nacvičené sebejistoty. _Je po matce_ , bylo to první, co se prohnalo Harryho hlavou.

O půl hodiny a jednu kávu později se Harry musel opřít o veřeje chatrče, aby se pod ním nepodlomila kolena. Podle čtyřiadvacetistránkového článku autorů O'Gillová, Jmelík a Vihmalipaunen publikovaném v The Journal of Levitation and Apparating, ročník 18, by z teoretického hlediska měl kouzelník být schopen přemístit se během jediného dne přesně nekonečněkrát. Ovšem na základě případové studie trvající osm let a zahrnující experimenty v různých klimatických podmínkách dokázali autoři s určitostí předpovědět, že průměrný zdravý kouzelník o výšce pět stop a deset palců a váze stopětapadesát liber zvládne bez vážných zdravotních potíží tři přemístění během šedesáti minut. Při vyšším počtu přemístění začíná platit Ariostrův zákon o přetížení. Jeden z anonymních recenzentů podle vlastního pozorování upozornil, že na světě je jen málo čarodějů, kteří by denně provedli více než šest přemístění, a pokud se tedy někdo rozhodne přemístit během jedné hodiny dvanáctkrát, tak si dozajista zaslouží všechno špatné (jako kupříkladu ztracené končetiny či prostorové rozštípnutí), co se mu stane.

V okamžiku, kdy za sebou Harry zavřel dveře chatrče, se z pohovky ozvalo:

„Tobě z těch přesčasů úplně přeskočilo! Proč's, u Merlina, unesl Malfoye?“

„Tiše,“ napomenula Rona dloubnutím do žeber jeho žena.

„Já jsem ho neunesl,“ bránil se ihned Harry, „já jsem ho zachránil.“

Na ta slova se Ron teatrálně udeřil dlaní do čela a zašeptal směrem k Hermioně: „Co jsem říkal? Má netopýry na mozku.“

Oba dva pohodlně usazení na pohovce s hrnky čaje v rukou, jako jeden muž otočili hlavy Harryho směrem a lítostivě se na něho zadívali.

„Ale pokud by tě to zajímalo, vyměnili jsme mu obvazy a je stále v bezvědomí,“ pronesla věcně Hermiona.

„Respektive, _já_ jsem mu vyměnil obvazy,“ opravil ji Ron, přestože jeho výraz naznačoval, kolik sebezapření ho tento drobný akt samaritánství musel stát, „protože Hermiona se už přes Desdemonu neohne.“

Hermiona mu s nasupeným výrazem odstrčila ruku ze svého břicha.

„Kolikrát to mám říkat? Z mého dítěte žádná Desdemona nebude!“

Ron se na Harryho zašklebil a rezignovaně pokrčil rameny. Harry však dokázal jen na sucho polknout a uhnout pohledem.

„Harry... Čistě ze zvědavosti, proč teď Malfoy vypadá, jako by mu někdo ohobloval ksicht?“ zeptal se Ron vzápětí.

„Protože mu do něj vybuchla laboratoř,“ odvětil Harry a přitáhl si štokrdle k pohovce.

„Celá laboratoř?“ rozzářil se Ron, „To musí Robards zuřit... tedy, to je mi líto. Ale proč není Malfoy u Sv. Munga. Něco takového přece bylo v novinách.“

„Protože u sv. Munga někdo očaroval recepční, převlékl ji do lékouzelnického pláště a poslal ji s hůlkou do Malfoyova pokoje,“ odpověděl Harry.

„Shyahidu?!“ vykřikla Hermiona.

„U Merlinových koz...“ ujelo Ronovi.

„Takže je Malfoy ukrytý tady, protože nevíš, kdo za tím stojí?“ otázala se Hermiona.

Ron se podrbal na bradě: „Vezmeme-li v potaz, že to je ten prevít Malfoy, tak má motiv každý kouzelník v Británii.“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Malfoy je schovaný _právě_ tady, jelikož nevím, jestli byl ten výbuch nehoda,“ pronesl pochmurně a opětoval Ronovi a Hermioně jejich upřené pohledy.

„Nechceš snad říct, že by to mohl být někdo z oddělení...?“ Ron se znovu zatvářil jako někdo, kdo má mírné pochybnosti o Harryho duševní rovnováze.

„Počkej, Harry, vy pracujete na nějakém případu, který by mohl ukázat na někoho od vás?“

„Vůbec ne,“ nepříliš přesvědčivě, „alespoň to tak vypadalo. Dva případy otravy, ale pachatel nebo pachatelé použili jedy, se kterými si u Munga nevěděli rady. Žádné další jasné důkazy a Malfoy měl být náhrada za Melindu.“

Ron se ještě na zastavil ve dveřích a obrátil se na Harryho: „Taťka tě při nejbližší příležitosti náhodně potká na chodbě u kanceláře a pozve tě do Doupěte na rodinný oběd.“

„Opovaž se odmítnout,“ dodal temně a výhružně se zamračil.

Harry jen pozvedl ruce dlaněmi od těla v mezinárodně uznávaném gestu a sledoval, jak jeho nejlepší přátelé s tichým prásknutím zmizeli.

Potom se sám svezl na pohovku, v jejímž čalounění ještě zbývaly dva důlky vysezené Ronem a Hermionou, a zaposlouchal se do hučení vln ozývající se zvenčí. Zadumaně se zahleděl na své tkaničky od bot, aby vzápětí vyšvihl svá oponožkovaná chodidla na područku pohovky. Mávnutím hůlky zhasl lampu. Šero se zatím jen tiše kradlo podél stěn. Za dalších patnáct minut nabude tma takové drzosti, že klidně vrazí kolenem do židle a bude jí úplně jedno, jestli ji při tom někdo uslyší. Harry se zahleděl k oknu a jeho vědomí se jako děravá veslice marně pokoušelo vzdorovat rozhoupanému moři únavy. Na obzoru se zvedla devátá vlna a zalila lodičku i s pasažérem.

Výkřik by snad mohl připomínat hlas mořského ptáka. Harryho vědomí se vrátilo s razancí po zuby ozbrojené galeony, která se v plné rychlosti pokusila přistát u mola kachního rybníčku v Dibley. Třísky se rozprskly do vzdálenosti až šesti metrů a někdo příšerně španělsky zaklel. Harry jedním pohybem přeskočil pohovku a rozsvítil špičku hůlky, která se mu v prstech ocitla, aniž by věděl jak. V ponožkách se sklouzl až ke dveřím ložnice, které se rozrazil (pravda, nejprve zabral na opačnou stranu). Světlo z hůlky ozářilo mrňavý pokojík a Harry tak mohl registrovat následující:

Malfoy zoufale křičí. Malfoy sedí na lůžku a neohrabanými kládami obvázaných rukou se pokouší strhat si obvazy z obličeje. Jedno Malfoyovo oko osvobozené od obvazů upírá vytřeštěný pohled na Harryho. Ty části Malfoyova obličeje, které jsou vidět zpod vrstvy gázy, jsou zkřivené strachem. Nikdo a nic dalšího není v dohledu.

Harry rozsvítil lampu se starodávným skleněným stínidlem. Oba s Malfoyem zamrkali nad tím náhlým přívalem světla.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Harry.

Malfoyovo oko uhnulo pohledem, do obvazu na tváři se vsákla slza a nastalo několik vteřin hutného ticha.

„Byla tma,“ zachraplal nakonec Draco, „Myslel jsem, že nevidím. Že jsem oslepl.“

„Hmm,“ odpověděl pouze Harry a zadíval se znovu na silné obvazy visící Malfoyovi přes obličej. Prsty levé nohy si popotáhl pravou ponožku sesunující se mu s paty. Pohlédl na hodiny visící ve vedlejší místnosti.

Čtyři ráno.

Za chvilku bude svítat. S úsměvem vítej nový den.

Harry zívl, vzal Malfoye za loket a pomohl mu z postele.

„Tak pojď, uděláme něco s těmi obvazy,“ vyzval ho Harry a nechal, aby se o něj Malfoy opřel celou svou vahou. Došoupali se k pohovce, do jejíhož čalounění Malfoy zahučel jako indiánská kánoe do Niagarského vodopádu.

„Asi se pozvracím,“ oznámil trpitelským tónem Harrymu.

_Gratuluju._

Svému předsevztetí nakonec Draco nedostál a Harry si tak mohl, pravda stále s mírnou obavou, přitáhnout stoličku blíž k sedačce. Kousek nad Malfoyovým levým spánkem objevil konec obvazu a začal jen namotávat do nepříliš úhledného klubka.

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptal se chraptivě Malfoy.

„V jednom úkrytu,“ pokrčil rameny Harry, „zařídili jsme ho s Ronem pro všechny případy-“

Myšlenku však nedokončil, protože se Malfoy uchechtl, jako když přehazuje písek, a poznamenal:

„Vy máte s Weasleyem tajnou chatu? Romantické.“

Harry přestal odmotávat obvaz, maloučko se snížil a pak hlasitě cvakl zuby těsně vedle Dracova ucha.

Ten leknutím nespolkl vlastní slinu a začal kašlat a sípat.

Malfoy s sebou bolestivě cukl, když Harry odstranil poslední záhyby obvazu. Na záplatách z čerstvé leskle rudé kůže zůstala obtisknutá jemná mřížka tkaniny. Na levé polovině hlavy Malfoyovi vyrůstal krátký pažit světlých vlasů a zakrýval spleť vlásečnicových jizev. Obvaz z Dracových paží odhalil vrstvu nové pokožky, která ze všeho nejvíc připomínala neohebné rukavice naražené až po lokty. Harry si všiml Malfoyova pohledu až příliš pevně fixovaného na hřbety vlastních rukou.

„Chceš se vidět?“ nabídl mu.

Malfoy přikývl, pak se ale zarazil:

„Řekni mi, Pottere, mám nos?“

A jelikož byly čtyři hodiny ráno a Malfoy nepřestal být ten, který strávil velkou část svých studijních let tím, že ubližoval všem, kteří byli Harrymu drazí, nasadil Harry svůj výraz chmurné profesionální účasti a podal Malfoyovi zrcátko vyčarované ze skleničky na džus.

Po několika dlouhých vteřinách váhání se Draco nakonec osmělil a zadíval se na svůj odraz. Pak se několikrát pouze přerývaně nadechl.

„Jak dlouho budu takhle vypadat?“

„Pár týdnů určitě,“ pokrčil rameny Harry, „Lékouzelníci tvrdí, že je lepší nechat to hojit samo – zvlášť když nevědí, co přesně popáleniny způsobilo.“

„A proč nejsem v nemocnici?“ zeptal se po další odmlce Malfoy. Harry mu to řekl.

„Draco, poslyš, je možné, že by ten výbuch byl nehoda?“ naléhal Harry.

Malfoy zavrtěl hlavou: „Mezi surovinami k pokusu by spolu za žádných okolností nemohlo nic takhle reagovat.“

„Nemohl sis ty věci přeci jen splést?“

„Vyloučeno,“ zachraptěl Draco.

„Vzpomínáš si na něco? Na cokoliv?“ žadonil Harry.

Sundal brýle, zavřel oči a prsty si zatlačil na oční víčka.

„Dáš si kafe?“ obrátil se nakonec s povzdechem na Malfoye.

„Vodu,“ zamumlal oslovený.

Harry využil momentu, kdy se otočil ke kuchyňské lince zády k Malfoyovi, aby nechal svůj obličej prostřídat všechny výrazy, které si celá situace vyžadovala. _U Morganiný hnáty. Zatraceně. Zatraceně. Zatraceně._

Měl pocit, že se šuplík na příbory vysunul a vší silou ho praštil do žaludku. Když se podíval dolů, nábytek však pevně držel svou stanovenou pozici. Rána v břiše ale zůstala.

Je to Robards? Williamson? Carrowová? Savage? Kdo má ještě přístup do laborky? Harry bezmyšlenkovitě sáhl po piksle s kávou a nenáviděl sám sebe za to, jak rychle začal uvažovat o svých spolupracovnících jako o pachatelích. _Jsem paranoidní_ , pomyslel si, _tohle nemůže být pravda. Něco jsem prostě jen přehlédl._ Dolil Malfoyovi sklenici vody.

„Přemýšlel's někdy, co všechno by se nestalo, kdybys mi v první den školy podal tu ruku?“ vytrhl Harryho z černých myšlenek Malfoyův hlas, jež nyní zněl až nepřirozeně hlasitě.

„Ne,“ odtušil okamžitě Harry s napřaženou rukou třímající sklenici. Zarazil jej Malfoyův upřený pohled a barva, která se mu vytratila z obličeje.


	9. Harry Potter a velmi krátká kapitola, ve které se objeví žena, která se neštítí ničeho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože procházím těžkým obdobím.

Ranní mlha se válela ulicí jako cáry papíru z včerejších novin. Draco se sinalým obličejem visel Harrymu na lokti, kterého se měl jen přidržovat. Zhmotnili se na chodníku hned za oprýskaným Vauxhallem Astra, kterému chyběla všechna kola. Do šera se rozbíhala řada třípatrových cihlových domů. Výklad obchodu před nimi byl zakrytý dřevotřískovými deskami. Ten vedle prodával hudebniny, přičemž za sklem byla pohozena jen neumělá draperie pocházející pravděpodobně z kusu bývalé lůžkoviny a na ní šest gramodesek Johnnyho Cashe. Na řeznictví na rohu visela plechová cedule s nápisem „Rohatková ulice“. Všichni hledají své místo nahoře, místní obyvatelé jej objevili – bohužel to bylo nahoře na viaduktu těsně před tím, než z něho sebevrah skočí do kolejiště pro nákladní vlaky.

Oba se pro jistotu rozhlédli po liduprázdné ulici, poté Malfoy vytáhl hůlku, poklepal na dřevotřískovou desku posprejovanou žářivě zeleným nápisem (Aspoň mě pozvi nejdřív někam na večeři, pomyslel si bezděčně Harry na účet sprejera) a vzal za masivní zdobnou kliku, která se právě vynořila těsně nad zaschlou barvou stékající z vysoce nedbale vyvedeného UCK. Harry si všiml, jak se pod ní místo nápisu „the police“ vynořilo oplechování stěrbiny na dopisy. Než se však stačil zamyslet, k čemu mají kouzelníci na dveřích schránku na dopisy, zatáhl jej Malfoy do útrob domu.

Vstupní hala byla pouze spoře osvětlená a vymalovaná nepěkným oranžovým vzorkem, více si ji však Harry prohlížet nestihl, neboť jim v ústrety vyšla paní Malfoyová. Na vteřinu ustrnula, když ve slabém světle rozeznala, co způsobil výbuch v Dracově obličeji, pak se však synovi vrhla kolem krku. Draco ještě poněkud otřesený z dlouhého přemisťování zakolísal.

„Bystrozore Pottere,“ pronesla paní Malfoyová poté, co přestala se vší noblesou škrtit svého jediného syna, a pokynula jim, aby ji následovali.

Pokoj, ve kterém se ocitli, sám o sobě nebyl nijak malý, ale působil stísněným dojmem prostoru, do kterého se někdo pokusil nacpat nábytek z několika výrazně větších místností naráz. Což, jak si Harry uvědomil, byla nejspíš pravda. Motivy plazů a oblíbená zelená, ovšem celý mobiliář stylově sjednocovaly.

Matka pomohla Malfoyovi usadit se na pohovku a okamžitě si přisedla k němu.

Harry poněkud trapně postávající nad nimi zaslechl tlumené: „Chlapečku můj, bolí tě to?“, a mohl být očitým svědkem toho, jak se v Malfoyově obličeji svářelo jeho věčné mučednictví a snaha vypadat jako hrdina. Nakonec jen lhostejně pokrčil rameny.

„Už víte, kdo za tím stojí?“ upřela svůj pohled paní Malfoyová na Harryho.

„Nemohu sdělovat podrobnosti vyšetřování,“ odpověděl bez zaváhání Harry. Tedy samozřejmě, že by v tomhle případě i mohl, ale zatím jen vyšetřil, že se mu setsakra nechce vyšetřovat.

Paní Malfoyová pevně sevřela rty.

„Nemohla být motivem minulosti naší rodiny?“ formulovala eufemisticky. _Minulost? Tak to byste měli trošku omezit t_ _en_ _vzor_ _e_ _k_ _s hady_ _..._

„V tuto chvíli se to jeví jako pravděpodobné,“ připustil Harry a zabodl svůj pohled na sadu cínového nádobí (jsou to trolí hlavy?) v mahagonové vitríně. Poměrně přesně totiž věděl, co přijde jako další.

„Pak okamžitě požaduji, aby Draco opustil svou práci pro bystrozory,“ pronesla příkře paní Malfoyová.

„Matko!“ ohradil se Draco.

„Poslouchej mě, Draco, je očividné, že ten, kdo ti tohle provedl může být někdo z ministerstva,“ projevila paní Malfoyová až příliš pronikavou inteligenci.

„Matko, vždyť víš, že je nutné, abych pracoval,“ poukázal Draco.

„Potřebujeme Dracovy znalosti pro vyšetřování,“ řekl ve stejnou chvíli Harry. A Kingsley ze mě udělá předložku před ten svůj zatraceně velký psací stůl, pokud Malfoy zmizí z ministerstva, protože se ho někdo z jeho pracovníků pokusil zabít.

„Je čas, abys šel pozdravit svého otce,“ řekla zničehonic paní Malfoyová a vytáhla hůlku. Jemný šedavý proužek zastíracího kouzla obalil Malfoyovu tvář a popáleniny na rukou.

„Je ve své pracovně,“ dodala ještě a sledovala, jak Draco mírně nejistým krokem odchází z místnosti.

„Paní Malfoyová, ujišťuji vás, že se vašemu synovi nic nestane, pokud bude pro nás dál pracovat,“ řekl Harry, „Jeho znalosti jsou zásadní pro uzavření případu. Postarám se osobně o jeho bezpečnost. Nechám zabezpečit a hlídat i váš dům.“

Zamyslel se a zjevně na něm musela ulpět alespoň špetička strategického politikaření, protože pak dodal: „Pan ministr má velký zájem na tom, aby Draco v práci pokračoval.“

Paní Malfoyová zavrtěla hlavou: „Jaké máte důkazy, _bystrozore_ , že ti kdo budou hlídat dům, nebudou ti samí, co mu ublížili?“

„Mohl by pracovat z domu. Na ústředí by vůbec nemusel a já bych osobně dohlédl, že mu nic nehrozí,“ nabídl Harry. Tonoucí se stébla chytá. Harry už dávno šlapal jíl na dně a tykal si s každou mřenkou.

Paní Malfoyová na okamžik zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla.

„Bystrozore Pottere, můj manžel je nemocný muž. Obávám se, že by nebylo dobře, kdyby se dozvěděl o Dracově zraněních a jejich povaze,“ na okamžik zmlkla a pak dodala, „Bylo by nejlepší, kdyby se ani o vyšetřování, ani o Dracově práci nedozvěděl nic.“

Harry překvapeně zamrkal.

„Ještě žijete v domě po mé tetě?“ zeptala se náhle.

„Áno,“ připustil Harry s nepříjemnou předtuchou.

Paní Malfoyová přikývla: „Než uzavřete případ bude Draco bydlet tam. Bezpečnostní opatření jsou tam více než dostatečná.“

Počkat, já nebudu bydlet pod jednou střechou s Malfoyem. Natožpak pod tamtou střechou. Pod tamtou střechou napěchovanou několika tunami temných magických artefaktů. To je jako dát dítěti sirky a poslat ho hrát si do stodoly.

„A složíte Neporušitelný slib. Budete střežit Dracovo bezpečí,“ pokračovala paní Malfoyová.

„To přece dělám stále,“ namítl Harry, ale střetl se pouze s nesmlouvavým pohledem.

Poslední zbytky ze šňůry zářícího kouzla, které obepnulo spojené ruce Harryho a paní Malfoyové, se rozplynuly do vzduchu plného částeček zvířeného prachu již před několika vteřinami. Paní Malfoyová však přestala Harrymu svírat ruku až ve chvíli, kdy se ve dveřích místnosti objevila její ratolest a řekla:---

„Opovaž se upustit ten kufr, Pottere.“

V Harryho mysli se zhmotnila představa staromódní bomby jako vystřižené z mudlovských komiksů. Její doutnák byl povážlivě krátký. V momentě, kdy Draco překročil práh Grimmauldova náměstí číslo 12, se ke všemu ještě přidal náhlý iracionální pocit, že se celý dům od základů zatetelil blahem. Schodiště vrzalo ještě víc než obvykle a Harry umístil Dracovo zavazadlo do malé spartánsky zařízené ložnice vedle půdy. Čpělo to v ní kyselými okurkami, ale byla dostatečně blízko jediné další funkční koupelny v domě, tudíž Harry doufal, že se tak aspoň vyhne tomu, aby se ráno potkávali s Malfoyem při čištění zubů. Malfoy zcela proti svému naturelu Harryho pohostinnost nekomentoval. Kočka dva-dospělí-muži-si-nechali-rozkazovat-matkou-jednoho-z-nich byla bezpečně uzašita v pytli a soudě dle urputné snahy vyhnout se tomu druhému pohledem zůstane v pytli dokud nepojde a nezačne zapáchat, čert vem kvantovou mechaniku.

_Třeba to nakonec oba přežijeme_ , pomyslel si Harry, nepoučitelný optimista.


	10. Harry Potter a zase jeden z TĚCH dnů

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože studený máj - v stodole ráj.

„Tak dobře, dobře. Omlouvám se ti, Pottere, že jsem tě proklel.“ Chmátl Malfoy po své hůlce a s vrávoráním se zdvihl z podlahy v kuchyni.

Harry si promnul ohořelé obočí a nasupeně postavil převrácenou židli.

Možná předtím neměl Harry tak křičet. Uhnul pohledem, povzdechl si a ukázal na židli u stolu.

„Nenávist stranou?“ navrhl Malfoy s úšklebkem, ale zatímco si sedal na židli, kontroloval si stav svých hojících se popálenin z výbuchu a bezděčně si popotahoval za obvazy na rukou. Harry se nad sebou zastyděl.

„Fajn, probereme ten případ,“ zahuhlal a sesul se na židli naproti Dracovi.

„Máme tři otravy,“ vypočítával Harry, „První je Theopolos Tricklebank – bylo mu přes osmdesát a měl vetešnictví kousek od Příčné. Druhá může být Melinda od nás z oddělení. Leží u sv. Munga v bezvědomí a nikdo nemá ponětí po čem. Třetí je ta malá holčička, Stebbinsová, ta s přesnídávkou. A pak _někdo_ vyhodil do vzduchu laboratoř.“

„A pak někdo,“ protáhl Malfoy s důrazem na slovo někdo, „očaroval recepční v nemocnici, aby vrazila s hůlkou do mého pokoje.“

„Tady je motiv jednoduchý. Ty si prostě říkáš o nějakou kletbu,“ neodpustil si Harry.

Draco nasadil výraz, který by se nejsnáze dal popsat jako: velectěný kmet byl přerušen ve své recitaci prastaré byliny hlučícím dorostencem, a opravil Harryho: „Nebo se někdo snažil znehodnotit důkazy.“

„Každopádně se tě chtěl zbavit,“ řekl Harry, „buď proto, že tě zkrátka nemá rád, nebo proto, že jsi něco zjistil.“

„A zjistil jsi něco?“ zeptal se hned vzápětí.

Dveře do kuchyně se se slabým cvaknutím otevřely a na oba kouzelníky zazíralo krhavé oko z úrovně, kde mají dospělí lidé obvykle kolena. Harrymu se v hlavě připomněla jakási vágní lidová moudrost o tom, že staří psi létají vždy do stodoly a staré sovy se nenaučí aportovat. Zamával hůlkou a dveře opět zapadly.

„Mimo jiné, jsem přišel na to, že se v případě té přesnídávky jednalo o velmi komplexní jed, a na to, že byl obsažen pouze v naprosto zanedbatelném množství,“ řekl Draco.

„Čerstvé banány a stopové množství starožitného jedu,“ zahuhlal Harry a na zlomek vteřiny se mu zazdálo, že se Draco přemáhá, aby se nezašklebil.

„Ten jed se tam musel odněkud dostat,“ připomněl Draco, „a věř mi, ten irský veterán to nebyl.“

„Moneyshanere? Musíš ale uznat, že paranoidní byl dost,“ odmítl Harry odložit stranou svou předpojatost. Presumce neviny byl luxus, za který se mu v tomto případě nechtělo připlácet.

Malfoy protáhl: „Pomátl se z toho, že musel zaklít vlastní sousedy.“

„Dobrá, dobrá,“ přerušil ho Harry, „Sám tvrdíš, že jed v přesnídávce byl omyl. Ale čí? Pokud to nebyl Moneyshanere, tak zbývá majitelka obchodu, kde Stebbinsovi přesnídávku koupili, nebo ta motačka, co dodává přesnídávky.“

„Pokud je ta žena moták, pak žádný tak komplexní jed zkrátka neuvaří,“ oponoval Draco sebejistě.

Harry se zamyslel a s nepřítomným výrazem se poškrabal na strništi na bradě špičkou hůlky. Když si uvědomil, že si mohl málem ustřelit nos, velice rychle se vrátil do reality.

„V tom případě musíme zjistit, co zabilo Tricklebanka. Jinak se zkrátka nehneme z místa,“ řekl.

Malfoy na to jen pokrčil rameny.

„Velmi složitý jed v silné koncentraci v kombinaci s uspávadlem,“ pokus nevypadat hrdý sám na sebe mu nevyšel.

„Jaký?“ vypálil okamžitě Harry.

„Uspávadlo? Buď Doušek živé smrti, nebo Francouzská léčka. Obě mají téměř totožná složení.“

Harry nad tím jen mávl rukou.

„Houby, řekni spíš, co to bylo za jed,“ dožadoval se.

Draco se v židli napřímil, položil lokty na stůl a prsty spojil do trojúhelníku před svým obličejem. Potom se mírně naklonil směrem k Harrymu.

„Možná ti ta skutečnost unikla, ale ve chvíli, kdy mi měl vyjít výsledek zásadního testu, jsem zrovna leŽEL NA ZEMI V BEZVĚDOMÍ.“

Harry byl navyklý na leccos a v podstatě s sebou škubl jen neznatelně. Z chodby se ovšem ozvalo žuchnutí následované zaharašením jakési padající kovové dekorace.

_Jestli mi Malfoy odrovnal domácího skřítka, tak ho pověsím za uši do průvanu._ Harry spěšně vstal, opatrně otevřel dveře a poklekl k seschlému tělu rozplácnutému na zemi. Krátura zakoulel vytřeštěnýma očima a zasípal. Harry ze skřítka odsunul exotické kopí, kterého se při pádu pokusil zachytit, a opřel jej zpět ke zdi. Následně (s jistou dávkou nevole) Kráturu popadl a postavil na nohy. Skřítek ještě několik dlouhých vteřin hledal ztracenou stabilitu, nakonec se mu však rozostřený pohled upravil a s mumláním a chrčením se odploužil pryč z Harryho dosahu.

„Proč ho nepropustíš?“ protáhl líný hlas za Harryho zády.

_Dobrá otázka_. Harry pokrčil rameny.

„To víš, jsem prostě dobrák.“

Když si Potter oblékal svetr, aby se mohl na dvě hodinky zastavit na ústředí (a nepřidat Robardsovi na důvodech k další přednášce na téma „Vyvolený neznamená mimo pracovní řád“), svrběl ho na zátylku nejasný zlověstný pocit. Rád by nad ním mávl rukou, ale věděl, že by se projevil jako naprostý tupec, nedal-li by po mnoha letech zkušeností s bezprostřením ohrožením života na instinkt, který si pro sebe Harry soukromě nazýval „Harry, kámo, sleduj, jak támhle něco padá do větráku“.

Draco navrhl, že by se mohl v překrytém čase zastavit u sv. Munga, neb přišel čas připomenout Blaisi Zabinimu jistou službičku, kterou by mohl nyní Dracovi oplatit. To mu Potter okamžitě zatrhl. Žádné courání bez dozoru.

Za dveřmi na sebe Harry hodil neviditelný plášť. A nebylo to proto, že by snad nechtěl s žoviálnějšími kolegy probírat své plány na víkend. Nikoliv. Nezvratná logika (a znalost ministerských bezpečnostních pravidel), se kterou se nechtěl Dracovi svěřovat, vyloučila, že ten, kdo způsobil politováníhodnou nehodu a škodu čítající 302 galeonů (z toho 80 za Baňačkinův chladič), by mohl být někdo mimo oddělení. Jenomže. A bylo to jenomže psané inkoustem barvy dresu _Crowboroughských kolibříků_. Nikoho z ústředí totiž nespojovala s případem ani náhodně vytroušená cigareta na místě činu, ani podezřelý prášek za nehty. Čímž pádem si za popálený obličej mohl Draco sám, protože se dobrých pětadvacet let svého života projevoval jako malý zákeřný zmetek. A v tom případě se počet anti-fanoušků Draca Malfoye mezi bystrozory omezil na Robardse, Williamsona a Carrowovou, kteří jako jediní znali složení jedu z přesnídávky a mohli využít toho, že se Mundungus vypařil jak pára nad hrncem v momentě, kdy se jej bystrozoři začínali vyptávat, jestli neslyšel o jedu tom-a-tom a zdali neví, kdo by si mohl tajně objednávat ty-a-ty ingredience. Harry byl ochotný vzít jed na to, že výbuch a falešná zásilka adresovaná Dracovi spolu souvisí. A to, mimochodem také vylučovalo Savage, který se sice v den výbuchu zrovna ochomýtal na ústředí, ale k přesnídávkovému jedu ani nepřičichl. Jasnačka, takže to mohl být buď můj velitel, můj parťák nebo holka, se kterou jednou za měsíc chodíme po práci na ty nejmastnější hranolky, co se dají na Příčné sehnat. Skvělá věc. A taky pořád nemáme ani ponětí, kdo stojí za těmi otravami. A ještě nám tu ve vzduchu hrozí možnost, že na světlo vyjde plná dávka jedu, který se našel v přesnídávce. A s Harryho štěstím to bude jako zápis v kolonce „příčina úmrtí“.

Poté, co se v plížil k sobě do kanceláře, zjistil, že mu na stole přistála hromádka spisů k případům vyžadujícím v podstatě jen dostatek pergamenu a inkoustu. Papírování jako trest používal Robards na Harryho až podezřele často. Možná to bylo tím, že nevěděl, jak vypadá Potterova kancelář.

Někdo mu dokonce zaházel papíry i těžítko a květináč s Panem Trávníčkem – jedním z artiklů Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklů, kdy měl majitel zaléváním škaredé šedivé hlavy zasazené do květináče přimět vyklíčit semena rostlin. Podle Rona prý kštice pana Trávníčka odpovídá povaze a zvykům svého majitele. Harry se zasmušile zahleděl na sporadicky řídký krátký porost, který mu nejvíce připomínal účes Draca Malfoye po zasažení výbuchem, a přemýšlel, kde v životě udělal chybu.

Na nejvyšší haldě tvořené výsledky přehnané činnorodosti byrokratického aparátu zvaného Ministerstvo kouzel trůnil zapečetěný pergamen, z něhož přímo sálala důležitost. Tu pečeť Harry znal. Zatvářil se tedy, jako by ho někdo donutil spolknout vlastní jazyk, a velmi opatrně obešel stůl a posadil se, zatímco neustále pozoroval dotčený dopis zpola očekávaje, že se samovznítí. Krom pečetě, znal i jejího majitele Kingsleyho – pokud by se Kingsley účastnil soutěže o nejkamennější výraz proti sedmitunovému bloku čediče, opuštěl by čedič ring plačky. Nicméně občas rád testoval bdělost svých bystrozorů pomocí vnitřní pošty.

Někdo zaklepal.

Harry usoudil, že zapírat se ve vlastní kanceláři během pracovní doby by mohlo způsobit více než Robardsovo pozdvičené obočí.

„Zdravím, Arthure,“ mohl pak zahlaholit vzápětí.

Ron Weasley by měl konečně zapomenout na všechnu svou přirozenou skromnost a začít se nechat titulovat jako „největší věštec své generace“, protože do dveří právě strčil hlavu patriarcha celého Weasleyovic klanu. Po obligátních jak-se-dařích a to-máme-poslední-dobou-zimu-žech projevil Arthur přání nejen své, ale i své ctěné choti, aby se Harry dostavil v sobotu do Doupěte na rodinnou oslavu v předvečer Svátku všech svatých.

„Rád bych, ale...“ zasekl se Harry nejsa si jist, jak daleko vlastně sahá jeho povinnost vůči osobnímu bezpečí jistého odborníka na jedy. Během studia bystrozorské teorie pochopil o principu Neporušitelného slibu následující: Kouzlo se v mnohém řídilo svědomím svých nositelů. A Harry? Harry byl od svého vstupu do kouzelnického společenství vychováván k sebemrskačství.

Arthur mávl rukou.

„Ron říkal, že se zdá, že budeme letos muset rozšířit pozvánku i na Draca Malfoye. Nemám pravdu?“ Usmál se na Harryho, kterému ale neuniklo, že nyní byl ale Arthurův výraz poněkud kožený.

Ron Weasley – největší užvaněný žvanil své generace.

„Ron říkal?“ opáčil Harry opatrně sledujíc roztoucí Arthurovy rozpaky. A z nepochopitelných důvodů začal pociťovat i své vlastní. Ve vzduchu viselo cosi, co jako Svrbící prášek, přineslo oběma účastníkům hovoru neovladatelnou touhu se ošívat.

„Každopádně Molly vzkazuje, že jsi u nás vždykcy vítán, a my musíme respektovat, haha, všechna tvá rozhodnutí, haheh, “ pan Weasley se nervozně zasmál.

„Takže v sobotu vás čekáme, ano?“

Zdálo se mu to, nebo vystřelil z Harryho kanceláře, jako namydlený blesk? Div že na podlaze nenechal rozžhavené stopy podrážek. Když se před dvěma lety vzalo za své Harryho manželství s Ginny, těch několik měsíců, kdy to vypadalo, že krom ženy Harry přijde i o nově nabytou rodinu spolu se všemi tetičkami, bratranci a jedním opravdu podivínským švagrem, se Harrymu ráno nechtělo ani otevírat oči a nebýt Rona, pravděpodobně by ho Robards během prvního týdne poslal do Azkabanu za neposlušnost. Náplast velikosti Battersea, která nakonec mokvající ránu zalepila, ještě nepřilnula na všech místech.

Harry tedy odložil veřejné bezpečí stranou, aby učinil zadost svým osobním zájmům. Utrhl přebytečný pergamen z týdenního rozkazu č. 40, popadl jeden z rozskřípaných brků a v rychlosti načmáral:

> _Vážně mně právě vaši pozvali na Halloween do Doupěte i s Malfoyem??????!!!!!!_
> 
> _-H_

Když mu potom zrak opět padl na pergamen s oficiální pečetí ministra kouzel, po zralé úvaze se rozhodl, že bude nejlépe nepředstírat jeho ztrátu („Však dobře víš, jak jsem na tom s papírováním Kingsley...“) a jeho obsah přečíst. Ten mu na náladě nijak nepřidal.

A Harryho neodbytný pocit očekávání nějaké menší lapálie nabobtnal do velikosti zvící dobře živeného vorvaně, jakmile první, na co mu padl zrak, když se štůskem spisů pod paží zavíral vchodové dveře do Grimmauldova náměstí 9, byl Kráturův oddaný pohled. Cokoliv, co přinutilo skřítka vypadat, že by byl ochoten na Harryho příkaz vykloktat tři pinty leštěnky na nábytek, nevěstilo vůbec nic dobrého.

„Možná by se pán měl okamžitě vydat za pánem do Rohového salonu, pane.“

_Jáááééugh_ , řekl Harryho mozek.

Rohový salon byl vyslověně snobský název, který nepoužíval nikdo než Krátura pro nevelkou místnost s tím nejpříšernějším vzorkem žlutých tapet, který Harry kdy viděl. Kdysi to musel být dětský pokoj, kde domácí skřítek nebo možná mladá čarodějka z rodiny tak nízko na společenském žebříčku, že se musela nechat najímat jako vychovatelka, ale nikoliv zase příliš nízko, aby mohla budoucí dědičky a dědice slovutného jména Blacků nakazit plebejskými manýry, trávili své dny péčí o potomstvo majitele domu. V pokoji byl obvykle jen ošoupaný psací stůl, knihovna a několik humpoláckých vyřezávaných truhel plných otlučených hraček, na které některá z dávných nadějí rodu uvrhla pár škaredých kleteb. Obvykle. Dnes tam Harry objevil dvě postavy. První měla dlouhý černý plášť, světlé vlasy po ramena a hrozivou masku ve tvaru lebky. Ta druhá byla Draco Malfoy.

Možná to za to mohl Harry děkovat svému lehce neobvyklému dospívání a několika letům bystrozorské služby, ale pokud dokázal něco opravdu bezpečně rozeznat, pak to byl člověk paralyzovaný strachem. A pokud něčemu věřil, tak schopnosti domu na Grimmauldově náměstí rozeznat, když se v jeho útrobách nachází černokněžník – za tu dobu, co se sem Harry opět nastěhoval, se to stalo jednou. Tehdy Harry na pár hodin odstranil ochranná zaklínadla, aby do připravené pasti vlákal jistého nechvalně proslulého vraha, který neodolal možnosti počítat mezi své trofeje i slavného přemožitele Pána zla. Ve chvíli, kdy onen muž překročil práh, dům začal téměř slastně vrnět jako překrmené kotě. Kdyby teď nyní před Harrym stál skutečný Lucius Malfoy z doby své největší slávy, Harry si byl skoro jistý, že by se stěnami rozhléhaly fanfáry.

Necháte-li několik staletí na stejném místě prodlévat skupinu lidí, které v žilách koluje neředěná magická krev a která vždy a jednohlasně volila černou, není věru zvláštní, že se její esence vsákla do starého kamene a trámoví jako inkoust do pijáku. Harry také velice dobře věděl, jak si na tom stojí sám. Pravda, fakt, že by měl vlastně být vděčný otisku Voldemortova já do své vlastní duše, v něm budil rozporuplné pocity, ale dům na Grimmauldově náměstí Harryho neoddiskutovatelně uznával jako svého pána. _Domov, sladký domov._

A krom toho si Harry všiml otevřené zásuvky psacího stolu.

„Draco!“ zakřičel ze všech sil a popadl dotyčného za rameno. Ten sebou škubl a těch několik vteřin, během nichž mu Harry zakryl výhled na postavu v plášti, mu stačilo, aby přišel k sobě. A pak udělal Draco tu nejrozumnější věc, co mohl, a přemístil se pryč.

Harry se otočil zpět na zlověstnou postavu a zamumlal: „Tak schválně, co pro mě máš dneska, Borisi.“

Bubák se zaměřil na Harryho – jeho přeměna zahrnovala v podstatě jen několik kosmetických úprav. A Harry? Harry se rozhodl, že s konkrétně touto skutečností se bude zabývat jindy. Příležitostně. Až bude čas. V období vyhrazeném na sebezpytování. Třeba v úterý ve tři čtvrtě na dvě v noci až nebude moci usnout.

„ _Riddiculus_ ,“ pronesl, chvilku se bavil a nakonec vzpouzejícího se bubáka napěchoval zpět do zásuvky od psacího stolu. Bystrozor musí být vždy první, kdo ví, čeho se sám nejvíc bojí.

Draca našel v kuchyni, jak se opírá o linku v ruce sklenici plnou vody. Do obličeje se mu pomalu začala vracet barva. Možná až příliš. Oba se pár chvil jeden druhému vyhýbali pohledem. _Jasně, nikdy o celé věci nebudeme mluvit. Výborný nápad, hned jsem to chtěl navrhnout._

Do ticha se ozval charakteristický zvuk pařátu ťukajícího na sklo. Na okno se dobýval načepýřený puštík, v němž Harry poznal Imperátora, sovu, kterou pořídila Hermiona Ronovi k minulým Vánocům, neb prý potřebuje pro obchodní korespondeci dostatečně reprezentativního ptáka. Harry rozvinul prťavý proužek pergamenu, který měl Imperátor přivázaný k pařátku.

> _Jo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> _-R_

Copak se tu už všichni naprosto zbláznili? Nejdřív Arthur, pak Kingsley, nakonec i Ron. Harry si vsunul pod brýle ukazováky a prostředníčky obou rukou a promnul si oči.

„Nechtěl ses stavit v nemocnici,“ prohodil nakonec Harry ke Dracovi, který dosud usilovně předstíral, že si Harryho přítomnosti ve stejné místnosti vůbec nevšímá.


	11. Harry Potter a kulturní obohacení

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože mám existenční krizi.

Za recepcí ve dvoraně nemocnice stál místo Shyahidy světlovlasý výrostek, kterého Harry neznal. Mladík se pokoušel dodat své tváři chybějící mužnost tím, že si nechal narůst působivou bradku. Bohužel však vypadal spíše jako batole s nalepovacími vousy. Draco se recepcí nezdržoval – zdálo se, že přesně ví, kam jde. Pottera nechal, aby za ním vlál, jak vosy za italským zrmzlinářem. Skončili před zavřenými dveřmi ve třetím patře.

„Počkej na mně tady,“ přikázal Draco Harrymu, „Blaise sice slíbil, že se nám podívá na to tělo, ale je to jen proto, že mi to dluží za onu jistou službu...“

„Jakou službu?“ nedalo Harrymu. Měl k některým nařízením ohledně správných vyšetřovacích postupů své výhrady. Vlastně měl své výhrady k poměrně velkému počtu všech nařízení. Ale nelíbila se mu přestava, že by se mu počet trestných činů, kterými se musí zabývat, navýšil ještě o Malfoyovy pokoutní nekaloty.

Draco se jen velice samolibě usmál a pronesl:

„Intimního charakteru.“

A s těmito slovy nechal trčet Harryho na chodbě. Tím učinil Harryho sama sobě potravou, neboť jej donutil nedobrovolně strávit čas v kontemplaci nad Arthurovým pozváním a vzkazem od pana ministra. A Harry musel přiznat, že Kingsley by jistě byl ochotný snížit se k tomu, aby donutil všechny hrát si na nejlepší přátele, znamenalo-li by to, že to povede ke kýženým výsledkům. Jenže spokojen nebude nikdo ze zúčastněných.

Po zhruba dvaceti minutách, přičemž zpětně byl Harry ochoten odpřisáhnout, že jej nechal Malfoy postávat na chodbě jen aby si se Zabinim zavzpomínali na staré zlaté časy, se dveře otevřely a vykráčel z nich Draco, celý spokojený, a vyprovázel jej vždy dokonale uhlazený Blaise Zabini v lékouzelnické uniformě. Oba si na rozloučenou potřásli pravicemi. A Zabini dokonce blahosklonně pokynul Harrymu na pozdrav. Harry cosi na oplátku neurčitě zahuhlal a strčil si ruce do kapes svého civilního hábitu. Lehce přimhouřenýma očima sledoval, jak si to za ním pluje Malfoy chodbou. Ten obdařil Harryho povýšeným úsměvem dobře naladěného panovníka a strčil mu pod nos jakýsi papír. Byla to pitevní zpráva. I s razítkem.

„Nezajdeme si na něco k jídlu?“ navrhl Harry.

Skončili v restauraci kousek od Gringottovy banky, do níž Harry sám nedávno zavítal. V ostrém větru se pohupoval vývěsní štít se zakrouceným zlatě vyvedeným nápisem „Nirvana“. Draco vstoupil za Harrym dovnitř a ostentativně začichal vůni kurkumy, římského kmínu a pečených placek:

„Cítím kulturní obohacení.“

Podařilo se jim trefit se přesně do doby, kdy přešel čas na pozdní obědy, ale na večeři bylo ještě brzy. Jedinými dalšími hosty byla skupinka surově se tvářících čarodějek neurčitého věku a z hloubi kuchyně se ozýval zpěv, který Harry nejprve považoval za jímavý příklad zachovávání etnické a kulturní svébytnosti, ale po chvilce zjistil, že se jedná o velmi špatně provedené _Tak za_ _vrť_ _svým drakem_ od Celestýny Warbeckové.

Menu jim donesl rasou domácí skřítek, ale oděním indická sáhiba. Na ten pupík okrášlený kamínkem Harry do smrti nezapomene. Skřítek však spolu s jídelním lístkem donesl i arašídové křupky a blažený úsměv někoho, jehož kruh smrti a znovuzrození dovedl až do Lodýna na roh Příčné ulice, tak jest učiněno a tak jest spravedlivě. Když se skřítek vytratil zajistit jim objednané jídlo, vyzval Harry Draca, aby vyklopil, co přesě stojí v Zabiniho zprávě.

„Ohledně otravy? Přesně to, co jsem říkal taky: uspávadlo a velmi komplexní jed,“ řekl Draco poté, co dochroupal hrst oříšků.

„Ale co by pro tebe mělo být zajímavější, je, že i kdyby nebylo toho jedu, tak do dvou měsíců Tricklebank, jak se prý říká, čuchá ke kytkám zdola.“

Harry se zarazil. Co tím chtěl Malfoy říct, že by Tricklebank stejně zemřel? Zeptal se tedy, co tím chtěl říct, že by Tricklebank stejně zemřel.

Draco poklepal prstem na Zabiniho zprávu, aby snad dodal na váze svým slovům.

„Podle Blaise byl Tricklebank vážně nemocný a moc času mu zrovna nezbývalo.“

Harryho i Draca očividně napadlo to samé, protože ještě dřív, než Harry vůbec otevřel pusu, odpovídal mu Draco na nevyřčenou otázku:

„Sebevraždu nelze ani potvrdit, ani vyloučit. Ale jed i uspávadlo se mu dostaly do těla ve stejnou dobu. A měl bys vědět jedno, Pottere, oboje musel připravit opravdový odborník.“

 _Chmm_. V podstatě šlo o jediné: Zjistit, jestli byl Theopolos Tricklebank dalším ze zapomenutých mistrů lektvarů, kterými musela Británie očividně praskat ve švech. Jenže zrovna Tricklebank byl pro bystrozory naprostá _tabula rasa_. Věděli o něm pouze dvě věci – za prvé se brzy po škole stal zahraničním obchodním zástupcem pro firmu Zívala zal. 1567 (nebo také 1468, či snad 1280) vyrábějící tchoříkové figurky a na šedesát let zmizel z Ostrovů. A za druhé, poté, co se před necelým rokem na staří vrátil domů do Londýna a otevřel si obchod s různým harampádím, které nasbíral během cest, najal si malý byteček kousek za Obrtlou ulicí. Neměl žádné problémy se sousedy, netýkala se ho žádná hlášení nepovolených zaklínadel, žádný pokoutní chov nebezpečné zvířeny, ani porušení zákazu pěstování pestrozvučky hajní. Ten člověk dokonce zaplatil i příspěvek na provoz Centra pro kouzelnou mládež – řekni ne šňupání letaxu!, což z něj činilo občana bezúhonějšího, než zbylých 89% členů čarodějného společenství.

„Tricklebank celý život pracoval jako obchodní cestující s figurkami pro tchoříky a kouzelnické šachy. Človeče, neumím si představit, že by ho chtěl někdo trávit nějakým složitým jedem. A nemáme žádný záznam o tom, že by sám byl v lektvarech víc než průměrný,“ postěžoval si Harry nad omáčkou se špenátem.

Draco, který právě velmi důmyslným pohybem (zvoleným tak, aby si neznečistil obvazy na rukou) nabral další sousto ze své misky, se malinko zamračil, jako by nad Harryho slovy skutečně přemýšlel. Poněkud nestandardní mimika Dracovy tváře rozvlnila zastírací kouzlo, a na zlomek okamžiku vyvstaly na povrch jizvy po výbuchu.

„Co záznamy z NKÚ a OVCE? Tam by se dalo ověřit, jestli lektvarům alespoň trochu rozumněl.“

Harry to nepřiznával rád, ale přicházely chvíle, kdy měl ten prevít Draco výborné myšlenky. Takové, které měly napadnout Harryho, zatraceně.

„Takhle staré záznamy zkoušek budou už jen v Bradavicích,“ zauvažoval Harry nahlas, „pokud tedy neshořely.“

Byl to další příklad toho, jak naprosto nesmyslně fungoval ministerský archiv. Ale nakonec to možná znamenalo jednodušší cestu k informacím: Napíše Nevillovi nebo staré dobré McGonagallové a hotovo. Jen se bude muset modlit ke všem svatým, aby z nich něco vypadlo, protože Tricklebanka si sotva pamatovala jeho domácí, natož aby o něm něco rozumného řekli sousedé, nebo dokonce štamgasti od Ovce a nůžek, odkud si prý Tricklebank nechával donášet obědy. Harry tedy hlavně musel doufat, že ještě navíc někdo nezačal trávit hospodské hosty. V tuhle chvíli bylo pravděpodobné úplně všechno.

A to dokonce do té míry, že když už se oba projedli až na dno misky, zadal Harry Dracovi, aby čistě nezávazně, vyloženě ze sportu, kvůli profesionální cti, pouze v příhodné volné chvíli ověřil, co přesně vědí lékouzelníci o tom, proč hlavní ministerská odbornice na jedy leží už týdny v bezvědomí. A také, co by o tom byl schopen zjistit sám Draco. Harry byl sice přesvědčen, že tahle opomenutá pěšinka nikam nepovede, ale přinejmenším mohli v budoucnu říci, že byli v pátrání důkladní. A stále ještě netušili, kam se ztratila plná dávka jedu, jejíž stopové množství obsahoval Banánkový mls.

Harry rád hovořil za chůze, ano, to byl přesně ten důvod, proč o povinné návštěvě Doupěte nepadlo během jídla ani slovo. Venku se mezitím sešeřilo. Všude ve výkladech obchodů se rozsvítily dekorace z dýní, na ulici ale stále panoval čilý ruch způsoben všemi, kteří chtěli stihnout své poslední pochůzky před tím, než bude úplná tma. Harry s Dracem nazdařbůch vyrazli ulicí.

„Hmm…,“ začal Harry zprudka, „víš, jak teď bude svátek všech svatých?“

Malfoy se velmi nápadně rozhlédl po výlohách okolních krámků zaplavených dýněmi, realisticky vyvedenými umělými pavučinami a opravdu autenticky vypadajícími viktoriánskými náhrobky.

„Vážně? Ani jsem si nevšiml,“ opáčil líně.

„No tak, přesně, ano,“ prokázal Harry svou nedostižnost ve schopnosti okamžitě dojít k jádru věci, nedostižnost, díky níž byl ve své práci vyšetřovatele tak úspěšný, „Protos‘ pozvaní Weasleyovými v sobotu do Doupěte.“

Draco se krátce nevesele zasmál.

„Ano, Pottere, vydržím dokonce celý víkend bez tvého dohledu nezemřít. Můžeš si v klidu užít svou rodinou oslavu.“

Trvalo vteřinku, než Harrymu došlo, že Malfoy zjevně nepochopil význam jeho slov, což ho kdovíproč namíchlo. Proto se již tentokrát bez všech bez rozpaků okamžitě ohradil:

„Vždyť přece říkám, že jsme pozvaní oba!“

Draco se málem zapomněl vyhnout dekorativnímu kuželu z lebek, který krášlil střed ulice.

„Cože? Tak to ani nápad---“

„Nazdárek! Co ty tady, Harry?“ přerušil přátelský hlas to, co by se v lepší variantě mohlo stát vskutku zajímavou konverzací o psychologických motivacích k některým na první pohled naprosto bizarním činům.

 _Neville, tebe mi posílá samo nebe._ Harryho spolužák se zastavil přímo pod lampou vrhající světlo mimo jiné i na kaluž hlubokou asi dva palce. Pod paží držel nádherně rostlý exemplář dýně. Krásnější dýni Harry ještě neviděl. Mimo jiné byla tyrkysová.

„Ahoj, Neville, skvělá dýně. Jdeš mi zrovna do rány,“ zazubil se na něj Harry.

„Vidíš, to ty mě taky,“ odvětil nadšeně Neville, pak mu ovšem výraz poněkud ztuhl. Zjevně mu došlo, že Malfoy postává vedle Harryho už příliš dlouho na to, aby to bylo možno považovat za náhodu.

„Ahoj---,“ pregnantní pauza následující s neochotou vyřčený pozdrav vyjádřila rozpaky člověka, který byl sedm let zvyklý o největším trapiči z ročníku uvažovat pouze na ose nadávky – příjmení. Nyní jej ale pocit odpovědnosti vůči společenským konvencím pramenící z jeho bohulibého povolání vychovatele mládeže, přinutil k úvaze, zda je skutečně vhodné dodat „Malfoyi“. Neville z této ošemetné situace vybruslil bravurně. Neřekl už dál nic. Malfoy, jehož třídní zařazení jej předurčovalo ke konzervativnímu lpění na pravidlech etikety, byl ovšem během své výchovy upozorněn na hlavní poučku: Netýká se osob níže postavených! Což z perspektivy Malfoyových byli prakticky všichni ostatní. Neřekl tedy pro změnu už vůbec nic. Harry, který se během dneška potýkal již s takovým množstvím žinantních situací, že jeho obvykle nepříliš silný čuch pro naladění stavu věcí, byl znecitlivěn až na naprostou nulu, navázal všemu navzdory konverzaci jako nějaké obvzlášť tvrdošíjné důlní rypadlo. A vysvětlil Nevillovi, co stálo za jeho touhou jej okamžitě spatřit.

„Jasně, to je maličkost,“ odpověděl vesele Neville, pak se ovšem zarazil, „Doufám, že na to nespěcháš. Tento týden se k tomu vůbec nedostanu. Máme dost práce s přípravou oslavy.“

Aby zdůraznil svá slova, mírně pozvedl onu výstavní dýni. Harrymu se vybavila poznámka (čí – to Harry už zapomněl) o tom, že mezi Nevillem a Hagridem nyní každoročně propuká velmi civilizovaná, ale o to svěřepější, řevnivost ohledně vypěstování těch nejdokonalejších dýní na oslavu předvečera Svátku všech svatých. Pokud tomu bylo skutečně tak, bylo pochopitelné, že Nevillova mysl je očividně zaměstnána jinde. Harry by ho rád ztloukl.

„Po Bitvě a požáru se většina dokumentů bývalých studentů různě přesouvala. Ne všechno se podařilo zachránit. Bude to taková pátrací akce.“

Nevillův obličej se náhle rozjasnil: „Ale to se vlastně hodí! Chtěl jsem tě poprosit, jestli by ses nemohl příští týden zastavit udělat mi tu slíbenou přednášku pro třeťáky.“

„Posílal jsem ti přeci sovu,“ připomněl ještě.

Harrymu se před očima objevila hromada neotevřené korespondence na pracovním stole a měl aspoň dost slušnosti, aby se zatvářil mírně provinile. Každý rok žádal Neville Harryho o krátkou přednášku s diskuzí na téma bystrozorská práce, přičemž diskuze se vždycky zvrhla v salvu všetečných otázek, které měly často více co dočinění s pikantnostmi Harryho života, než s jemnými finesami bystrozorského řemesla. Ale Harry v hloubi duše moc dobře věděl, že i kdyby ho Neville požádal, aby mu v Bradavicích pomohl čistit testrálům stání, Harry by na to kývl také. Touha alespoň na těch pár hodin zase navštívit jediné místo na světě, kde se kdy cítil opravdu doma, byla až příliš silná.

„Pomohl bych ti potom s hledáním všech záznamů, co potřebuješ. To by bylo úplně nejjednudušší, že?“ lákal Harryho Neville.

Harry loupl očima po Dracovi postávajícím vedle. Jeho výraz těžce zkoušené trpělivosti z něj činil vtělení Filibuse Nebožce, jehož obraz visel v malé zasadací místnosti Odboru uplatňování kouzelnického práva. Harry si vytvořil soukromou teorii, že původně namalovaný Filibusův obličej vyjadřoval čirou nezměrnou spokojenost, ale během let, kdy byl Nebožec ze své stěny svědkem mnoha ministerských porad, se postupně dopracoval až k tomu, co nyní předváděl Malfoy. Se slibem, že příští středu v deset ho mohou v Bradavicích očekávat, se s Nevillem rozloučil.

To bylo v úterý. Ve středu na Harryho opět připadla noční služba, proto s činorodostí alpského sviště shromáždil všechny materiály, které by se mohly hodit Dracovi, a prohodil je krbem. Žuchnutí a ironicky pronesené:

„No ne, Pottere, spadl ti čajník. Jak mrzuté,“ jej ubezpečily v tom, že dokumenty našly svého majitele.

Během Harryho noční služby se nic vážného nestalo. Jen Harry si bude muset nafasovat nový svrchní hábit. Ten stávající má celý od krve. Ne tedy úplně celý – jenom náprsenku a levý rukáv. A trochu vzadu nad kolenem vedle té vypálené díry. Ve čtyři hodiny ráno Harry ještě vypsal čtyři nezbytné zadržovací protokoly a odmávl je Vovkovi. Harry si promnul zápěstí, které mu předtím přimáčkl těžký litinový kotlík odhozený kletbou jeho směrem. Možná by si na to zápěstí měl dát alespoň obklad.

Drusilla, která ho má při vystřídat na dopolední službě, se na ústředí neměla ukázat ještě dobrou hodinu. Přesto se však Harrymu zazdálo, že zaslechl z chodby kroky a cvaknutí kliky. Zvědavost mu nedala, aby nevstal od stolu a nešel se podívat, co za blázna se rozhodlo trumfnout ho v počtu přesčasů za týden. Opatrně vykoukl. Právě včas na to, aby mu zrak padl na Williamsonova záda vzdalující se chodbou pryč. Williamsonova záda, která právě vyšla z laboratoře.

Harryho toto uvědomění nejprve přimrazilo na místě, pak v něm probudilo horečnou činnost. Vyběhl nejprve zkontrolovat rozpis služeb: Ve středu měl Williamson dopolední službu. Na čtvrtečním rozpisu jeho jméno vůbec nefigurovalo – to znamenalo, že se měl v práci objevit až před devátou jako běžný zaměstnanec ministerstva, které mu jsou dopřány hodiny obyčejného nočního spánku. Proč si to, u všech vousů starého Merlina, štrachal Williamson po laboratoři ve čtyři ráno? Potom Harry udělal něco, za co, pokud by mu na to někdo přišel, by se dostal před disciplinární řízení. Vloupal se do Robardsovy kartotéky s docházkou a prošel Williamsonovy příchody v porovnání s rozpisem služeb za poslední měsíc. Tedy Harry sám sobě lhal, že jde o poslední měsíc, přičemž jej nakonec zajímalo jediné, a to od kolika hodin byl Williamson ve službě v den, kdy prolétla stropem bystrozorská laboratoř. A při té příležitosti zjistil, že se mu během listování v papírech nápadně potí ruce.

 _A hernajs._ Příchod 6:54. Cesta do Glasgow 8:41.

Harry se opřel o opěradlo židle a několik vteřin zíral před sebe. A co to vlastně dokazuje? Že Williamson, pokud by chtěl, mohl pokazit Malfoyův test lektvaru? Že měl čas vrátit se ze Skotska, jakmile dostal hlášení o výbuchu, seslat _Imperius_ na recepční a pokusit se Malfoye... co? Zabít? A udělal to proto, že mu nevyšel pokus, kde ilegálně koupené ingredience na lektvar ukazovaly zase na Malfoye? A udělal všechno proto, že Malfoye nenávidí?

Pitomost. Malfoye nenávidí všichni. A Williamson už za svou dlouhou bystrozorskou službu potkal pár horších ničemů než je Draco. Harry zalitoval, že jej nenapadlo Williamsona oslovit, jakmile ho spatřil na chodbě. Pravděpodobně by Harrymu sdělil vcelku banální důvod pro to, proč courá po ústředí v tak nekřesťanskou hodinu, a Harry by mohl jít s klidem spát. A ne se pln stihomamu prohrabat ke zprávám týkajícím se indispozice Melindy Potáčové. Bude muset doufat, že má těch službiček Draco u Zabiniho v záloze ještě víc… Nakonec zavrhl nápad zaúkolovat Drusillu, aby se poptala u Williamsona, zda čirou náhodou netrpí ze stresu náměsíčností a nechodí během noci procházet po chodbách ministerstva. Pokud má Williamson skutečně něco za lubem, byla by hloupost jej bez důkazů vyplašit, a pokud nemá, pravděpodobně by s Harrym přestal mluvit.

Celý čtvrtek pak Harry prospal.

V pátek propašoval Draca na odbor, aby si prohlédl laboratoř. Vybral si pro to čas, kdy byla největší pravděpodobnost, že budou všichni kolegové buď v terénu, nebo zaneprázdněni svačinou. Ze všech nejvíc se ale obával Robardse, který dosud na Harryho pohlížel jako na hlavního osnovatele škody v hodnotě 302 galeonů, a Harry netušil, co jej k tomuhle přesvědčení dovedlo.

Malfoy při pohledu na spáleniště, které zbylo z celkem slušně vybavené lektvarové laboratoře, poněkud pobledl. Obhlížel trosky, sledoval černou mazlavou hmotu, kterou Harryho kouzlo zastavilo na její cestě na podhlahu z kotlíku roztrhaného na cáry, a jakmile se dostal k hromádce střepů, z níž trčel kousek skleněné trubičky, nehlasně zaúpěl. A, Draco právě objevil Baňačkinův chladič, lépe řečeno, to, co z něj zbylo, pomyslil si Harry.

„Jsem vskutku ohromen efektivitou bystrozorů. Nejenže dokázali uchovat důkazy pro pozdější ohledání, ale ještě si našli čas, aby mě dopravili do nemocnice,“ okomentoval to nakonec jízlivě Draco. Harrymu se před očima mihl obraz bezvládného Malfoye s obličejem a rukama plnýma spálenin, a neřekl nic. Živý Malfoy, na rozdíl od toho ze vzpomínky, vypadal díky zastíracímu kouzlu o poznání lépe a světlé vlasy, které mu na jedné straně spadaly do očí, mu na levé, popálené, polovině zdárně dorůstaly. Ve spojení s kouzlem to téměř vypadalo, že Draco pouze navštívil velmi progresivního kadeřníka. Popálené ruce měl ovázány jemnými obvazy, které z dálky připomínaly obyčejné vycházkové rukavice, a tak spíše jen podtrhovaly Dracův klasicky střižený hábit a dokonale upravenou vázanku.

„Ale jestli si myslíš, Pottere, že budu schopný s tímhle materiálem test zopakovat, pak tě musím zklamat,“ přerušil Harryho úvahy Draco. Harry to při pohledu na maděru, která vznikla z lahviček ze vzorky, ani v nejmenším neočekával. Pocit zmaru ze ztracených důkazů se během bystrozorské práce objevoval pravidelně.

„Bude nám pro zatím muset stačit tvůj poslední závěr,“ řekl s pokrčením ramen.

Draco mezitím vytáhl s kapsy hábitu úzkou fiólu opatřenou zátkou a plnou světle modré tekutiny. Odšrouboval zátku a špičkou hůlky do lahvičky přenesl kousek vazké černé tekutiny ze stolu, aby vzápětí zkumavkou zatřásl a prohlédl si ji proti světlu. Harry tak také mohl sledovat, jak černá hmota ve zkumavce víří a postupně se rozčleňuje na jednotlivé různě zbarvené vrstvy. Harrymu došlo, že se stal svědkem, kdy Draco právě bez jakékoliv pompy provedl _Sigrúnin rozklad_ , kouzlo, o němž byl Harry poučen během bystrozorské teoretické přípravy, ale sám ho až do tohoto okamžiku nejen, že neviděl nikdy provést, ale ani neznal nikoho, kdo by to dokázal. A Malfoy očividně dnes omezil svou běžnou dávku vychloubání, protože na to ani slovíčkem neupozornil. Místo toho pouze soustředěně pozoroval usazující se vrstvy ve zkumavce.

„Hmm,“ povídá nakonec.

Hmm co? Harry s očekáváním pozoroval, jak Malfoy přešel ke skříni na ingredience, jejíž vyvrácená dvířka se stále ještě houpala na jednom pantu, a položil mezi trosky na stole dvě identické dózy z tmavého skla. Otevřel první a poklepal na ni hůlkou. Když se nad ní roztančily zelené jiskřičky, nabrala Dracova tvář výraz chmurného zadostiučinění. K druhé dóze pouze opatrně přičichl.

Hmm co?

„Přišel jsi na něco?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Pojď sem a řekni mi, co je v těch dózách,“ vyzval jej Draco. Harry mu nahlédl přes rameno, obě dózy obsahovaly k nerozeznání podobné jemně narůžovělé drobné krystalky – naštěstí byly obě nádoby označeny etiketou a Harry tedy nemusel neochotně předvést, že určuje některé ingredience na lektvary olíznutím.

„Tibetský cukr a leknice,“ přečetl.

„Mínus pět bodů pro Nebelvír, Pottere“ pronesl Draco s uspokojením přesně tak, jak to Harry již vteřinu očekával, protože mu konečně došlo, co celá Malfoyova šaráda znamená.

„Někdo prohodil štítky?“ zeptal se pro ujištění.

Draco přikývl a dodal: „Pokaždé, než některou z těch dvou použiju, dělám test, abych se ujistil, že mám správnou přísadu. A tentokrát jsem na to musel zapomenout...“

„A ten, kdo je vyměnil, se mě zkrátka chtěl zbavit, protože, když během poslední fáze, zaměníš právě tyhle dvě přísady---“

„Vyletí ti to celé stropem,“ dokončil Harry za něj a zeptal se, „Jak běžná je to znalost?“

Malfoy se kysele zasmál: „Pro mně? Elementární. Ale jinak bys musel být mistr lektvarů.“

Průhledné naznačení, že on, Draco, se mezi tyto odborníky počítal, přinutilo Harryho litovat, že se ještě před několika minutami domníval, že Draco posnídal skromnou kaši. Zároveň toto prohlášení v podstatě vylučovalo všechny Harryho kolegy, kteří byli samozřejmě muži i ženy na pravém místě, ale většina z nich jisté části bystrozorské přípravy pustila z hlavy stejně rychle jako sám Harry. Nebo prostě jeden z nich využil Dracovy nepřítomnosti v laboratoři, proklouzl dovnitř, a v rychlosti prohodil etikety přísad, které se mu zdály nejpodobnější, a doufal, že to výjde. To bych udělal já.

Draco zamyšleně hleděl na ingredience vyskládané na stole, jako by se usilovně snažil na něco velmi důležitého vzpomenout. Náhle se rychle podíval na Harryho a už už se nadechoval, aby k celé záležitosti ještě cosi poznamenal, nakonec si to však rozmyslel. Kdyby mu Harry věnoval pozornost, všiml by si, jak Draco nápadně pobledl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smells like cultural enrichment
> 
> ** Tak zavrť svým drakem. Text refrénu písně pro vaši radost a potěchu: "Come and shake your dragon. Come and touch my cauldron. Let‘s go dancing in the moonlight. Your dragonfire ignite. Baby."


	12. Harry Potter a víkendová pohoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože mám housera.

V sobotu ráno se Harry šoural do kuchyně vláčeje za sebou po schodech šnůru na přepásání županu. Potom dokonce trochu zachrchlal. No, nemládneš, zlatý hochu. Zajímalo by mně, kde je dnešního osudného rána Draco.

Ten seděl za stolem v tmavě zeleném hedvábném převlečníku, míchal si metličkou nápoj barvy bahenních sopek a druhou rukou si přidržoval knihu nastojato opřenou o konvici. A tvářil se přitom tak blazeovaně, že se v Harrym na zlomek vteřiny vzepjala téměř pravěká touha ho něčím pořádně přaštit.

„Svůdce na křídlech?“ přečetl Harry nápis na obálce a očima zabloudil k obrázku, kde urostlý kouzelník s vlajícími vlasy a hábitem rozhaleným přes hrudník, který zabíral asi třetinu obálky, držel v náručí pohlednou mladou ženu v úhlu, který rozhodně nebyl zdravý pro její páteř, „Kde jsi k tomu přišel?“

Draco se zaculil:

„Zvláštní, že se ptáš. V tvé knihovně.“

Pitomost. Já žádnou knihovnu nemám, ozvala se Harryho probuzená část.

„Je to mimochodem velmi poučné. Mladá čarodějka potřebuje peníze, aby uživila stádo hipogryfů, které zdědila po své matce, a rozhodne se, že si ke galeonům pomůže snǎtkem s nechvalně proslulým svůdcem. Připraví proto elixír lásky a podstrčí ho nic netušícímu milovníkovi. Netuší, že při výrobě udělala chybu a lektvar neúčinkuje.“

Harry cítil, jak se jeho mimické svaly pokouší zvládnout několik výrazů naráz. Na všechny bylo příliš brzy ráno.

„Ta poučná část je mimochodem v popisu přípravy lektvaru. Kdyby hrdinka skutečně při přípravě chybovala, jak je popsáno, tak toho nešťastníka zabije. Trestuhodné. Už píšu dopis do vydavatelství.“

Harry usoudil, že toto je jedna ze situací, která by pro správnou reakci vyžadovala až zbytečně vysoké množství energie. Pokrčil proto jen rameny a šel si uvařit kávu. Intenzivně se tak vyhýbal úvahám o faktu, že dnes je pozván na rodinnou oslavu Svátku všech svatých do Doupěte. S Dracem bývalým-Smrtijedem Malfoyem. Harry byl zkrátka prokletý už od kolébky. Jak se máš, Harry, drahoušku? A tohle je tvůj nový kolega z práce? Má povědomý profil. Jistě jsem ho během války zahlédla. Na té druhé straně barikády. V celé akci Harry jasně cítil všemocnou ruku Kingsleyho Pastorka: Jediný člověk, který mohl na chodbě ministerstva zastavit Arthura jen tak na slovíčko a vnutit mu myšlenku na hru na všeobecné sbratření a nedělní oběd s bývalými stoupenci zla. Oprava – dnes je sobota.

Harry míchal kávu a pozoroval Malfoye, jež nic zlého netuše dál připisoval cosi na okraj rozevřené knihy.

„Ty, víš, že jdeme dnes na oslavu předvečera svátku všech svatých, že ano?“ začal Harry.

Draco ani nezdvihl tvář od kalíšku s čajem a suše odvětil:

„Omluv mě z rodinných důvodů.“

Harry srkal kafe a přinutil se k poměrně (rozuměj: v poměru vůči dnu v týdnu a ranním hodinám) složitému myšlenkovému procesu, který zahrnoval i výzkumné otázky typu: Bude celá oslava o tolik ošemetnější, bude-li přítomen Draco? Chci aby si ten lump užíval nerušené volno, zatímco Harry bude muset přetrpět dávku poněkud trapných okamžiků? Jsem takový dobrák, abych zachránil Draca před Kingsleyem? Nebo ho mám nechat si to pořádně vyžrat? Bude to nakonec u ministra žehlit Arthur, který je ve všem nevinně? Jak bolestivou kletbu by použil Ron, když se neukážu? Nebo mě zabije ten neporušitelný slib?

Další lok kávy a několik soust toustu s malinovým džemem mu přinesl odpovědi: Ano. Ne. Spíše ano. Spíše ne. Ano. Nepopsatelně. Možná?

„V tom případě se omluv sám u Kingsleyho Pastroka,“ navázal na ztracenou nit nepříliš úspěšného dialogu Harry.

Draco se na Harryho zahleděl, jako by litoval, že společnost člověka s tak mdlým rozumem jako je Harry, musela potkat zrovna jeho, a pronesl skepticky s výraznou dávkou ironie:

„Pan ministr se snad bude také účastnit?“

Harry se domníval, že ani to by nebylo pod Kingsleyho úroveň. Každopádně se však rozhodl, že pro jednou poslechne doporučení ze školení „Transparentní komunikace – klíč k úspěchu celého týmu“, kterého se musel povinně účastnit minulý měsíc, a odkryl karty ohledně Kinsgleyho plánů na modelový příklad ideologické převýchovy, kterým se Draco měl stát. Harry byl první, kdo by přiznal, že se jednalo o v prvé řadě o prvostřídní ukázku vydírání, jelikož, ač to ani jeden neřekl nahlas, si byli s Dracem oba vědomi, nakolik je pro slovutný a starobylý rod Malfoyů nyní existenčně důležité, aby Draco pracoval – a dostával za to, pokud možno, i zaplaceno.

„Dobře,“ připustil Draco bezvýchodnost situace, poněkud otřesen představou, že by se jeho víkendové plány mohly stát předmětem nelibosti nejvyššího kouzelnického představitele, „ale nemysli si, že to máš zadarmo,“ upozornil ještě Harryho pro forma. Pak se Draco na několik vteřin odmlčel, jako by nad něčím uvažoval.

„Pottere, budu potřebovat masku?“ zeptal se nakonec Draco.

Harry na něho s vyvalenýma očima zazíral. Poté mu došlo, že se Draco ptá na halloweenskou maškaru, nikoliv na nechvalně proslulou masku ve tvaru lebky. Ve stejném okamžiku si Draco uvědomil chybu svých nešťastně zvolených slov. Střetli se s Harrym nevěřícími pohledy a nezbylo jim než se poněkud zoufale zasmát.

Harry by to nikomu nepřiznal, a nejméně pak svému nejlepšímu příteli, ale staré Doupě, i se všemi svými nedostatky, křivými komíny, střechou složenou z nejméně osmi typů krytiny a ghúlem lomozícím trubkami, se mu zkrátka líbilo mnohem víc než to nové. Ronovi to ovšem nemohl říci z jednoho prostého důvodu – byl to právě Ron s Georgem, kdo po válce zaplatili opravy domu svých rodičů. Staré Doupě po té, co jej museli Weasleyovi po útoku během svatební oslavy Billa a Fleur narychlo opustit, utržilo válečná zranění a jeho různé části, které začaly mít tendenci opadávat na kolemjdoucí, jen stěží splňovaly požadavky na venkovský dům manželského páru dvou šedesátníků, které pravidelně navštěvuje rozvětvená rodina. Staré Doupě tedy ustoupilo z cesty své nové podobě. Nyní na jeho místě stál dvoupatrový dům v georgiánském stylu se světlou omítkou a vstupními dveřmi natřenými zářivě červenou barvou. A protože prodeje Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí meziročně stabilně rostly a ani Ron, ani George nelitovali žádných výdajů pro pohodlí svých rodičů, nové Doupě krom velké místnosti, kterou by Weasleyovic předci pravděpodobně nazvali honosně salon, a jíž současní majitelé říkali prostě obývací pokoj, a která úspěšně pojala běžnou víkendovou záplavu všech Weasleyovic dětí i s partnery, partnerkami a jejich ratolestmi, disponoval také množstvím hostinských pokojů, a dokonce i zvláštní místností, kde paní Weasleyová měla umístěné křeslo a pletení.

Naštěstí, pomyslel si Harry při pohledu na štráfkovanou tapetu, na kterou mu padl zrak, když s Dracem vystupovali z krbu ve vstupní hale, si vnitřek nového Doupětě ponechal dost z atmosféry, na kterou byl Harry zvyklý z doby, kdy tu co by dvanáctiletý kluk trávil prázdniny. Skrze pootevřené dveře z obývacího pokoje až do haly doléhal hovor. Harry si oprášil hábit a lehce nejistě se ohlédl na Draca.

„Strejdóó!“ ozvalo se náhle a k Harrymu se rozběhla kšice vlasů, která se mu před očima měnila z ohnivě rudé na uhlově černou. Pak mu zhruba do výše kolen narazila dělová koule.

„Nazdárek, Teddy, ty chlapáku,“ povídá vesele Harry správně identifikujíc svého kmotřence.

„To je dobře, že seš tady, strejdo, protože strejda Ron říká, že určitě dneska nebudeš mít čas, abychom šli koledovat. Ale ty určitě čas mít budeš, že jo, strejdo? Že jo?“ vychrlil Teddy okamžitě svá největší dnešní muka a zdvihl k Harrymu prosebně oči. Na obličeji měl Teddy opravdové tygří pruhy a z tváří mu čněly vousky pevné jako dráty. Teddy začínal být jako proměnomág* opravdu dobrý – alespoň tedy v té první části procesu, jelikož Harry už několikrát uklidňoval kňourajícího Teddyho, kterému se nedařilo vrátit přeměněný nos zpátky na svůj.

„Ale ty nemáš žádnou masku,“ vzápětí vcelku správně obvinil Teddy Harryho. Dříve než se dostal Harry k možnosti obhájit se, unikl Dracovi zvuk, který se nedal interpretovat jinak než jako uchechtnutí. Teddy po něm vrhl pohled plný uražené mužské pýchy, s nímž se Harry dokázal ztotožnit.

„To je strejda Draco,“ oznámil Harry Teddymu. Strejda Draco má masku, ale musel bych ho zavřít kdyby ji nosil.

Teddy očividně překonal krátký záblesk antipatie, kterou k Malfoyovi zprvu pocítil, protože velmi způsobně pozdravil. Což způsobilo, že Harry okamžitě začal Teddyho podezřívat, že to bylo jen proto, že zamýšlel použít své dobré chování k vydírání, aby nakonec Harryho dostal tam, kam potřeboval. Krb za Harryho zády se znovu rozzářil zelenými plameny a všichni tři rychle ustoupili, aby uvolnili nově příchozím cestu.

Jako první z krbu vystoupila Harryho bývalá žena a v závěsu za ní se objevila i vysoká mužská postava. Teddy zjevně ucítil možnost nových obětí, i když velmi bystře zaregistroval, že také ani jeden z nově příchozích se opět dostatečně nepřipravil na vrchol dnešního dne. Oba byli v obyčejných civilních hábitech.

„Ahoj teto, ahoj strejdo,“ byl Teddy zosobněná poslušnost před zraky Ginny a Olivera Wooda. Uvítání Ginny a Olivera s Harrym proběhlo až nepřirozeně srdečně. Harry rychle pochopil novinu, o níž dosud neměl ani tušení – velmi správně předpokládal, že bývalý kapitán nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu nedoprovází Ginny na rodinou sešlost jen tak z kolegiality, a je zde očividně v roli partnera. A toto jsou, přátelé, přesně ty informace, které by Harry rád znal předem. Vážně díky, Rone.

Harry cítil, jak do nyní sotva doutnajících uhlíků žárlivosti a hořkosti, Oliverova přítomnost přilila olej. Na zlost, která jím projela, si Harry objektivně musel připustit, neměl však právo. Je to už skoro dva roky, a to, že teď stojíš v Doupěti a třeseš rukou novému příteli své bývalé ženy, je jasný důkaz toho, že se svět hnul dál. A ty bys měl být rád, protože to mohlo dopadnout mnohem hůř. Ještě pořád sem totiž můžeš patřit.

Celá společnost nicméně ustrnula, když se dostalo na Malfoye. Jaksi nebylo možné předstírat, že se na sebe nepamatují ze školy. Všichni neklidně přešlápli.

„Skvělá letošní sezóna, Weasleyová,“ pronesl nakonec Draco dokonale hrající, že je vše naprosto normální, „poslední zápas vyšel výborně.“ Jak se ukázalo, byla to dobrá volba. Draco nemohl narazit na většího zapáleného fanouška své současné přítelkyně, než byl Oliver, který tak ochotně přistoupil na Dracovu nabízenou olivovou ratolest všední konverzace. A Ginny, ač s obrovským sebezapřením, přispěla svou troškou o pěti chybějících bodech na vedoucí tým tabulky. A Harry?

Harry prchnul. Naprosto nehrdinsky vyklidil pole a stáhl se do bezpečí obývacího pokoje. Rozprostírala se před ním rodinná idylka. Na houpacím křesle v rohu se právě dobrosrdečně bránil pan Weasley obležení svých dvou vnuček – Victoire nedávno přišla o svůj první mléčný zub, což způsobilo, že směsi angličtiny a francouzštiny, kterou chrlila s razancí třaskavého skvorejše, přestávala většina příbuzných rozumět. Dívenku to, zdá se, ale v ničem neomezovalo. Její mladší sestra jí v sužování dědečka zdatně sekundovala. Harry při krátkém pohledu nedokázal rozklíčovat, zda se všichni tři s Arthurem houpou na křesle, nebo se jedná o lámání v kole. Bill byl právě na cestě své starší ratolesti umravnit. Jeho nejmladší děcko se právě spokojeně nechávalo chovat paní Weasleyovou, přičemž matka dítěte opodál konverzovala se svou sestrou, která v Británii trávila půlroční stáž v institutu připravujícím mladé kouzelníky a čarodějky na pozice domácích učitelů.

Jakmile však Gabrielle Delacourová spatřila ve dveřích Harryho, jako první se mu vrhla v ústrety. Kolik jí teď vlastně už je, napadlo Harryho, když jej dívka na pozdrav líbala na tvář. Devatenáct? Nebo už dvacet? Gabrielle v sobě své vílí předky nezapřela a Harry, s moudrostí světem protřelého starého veterána mezilidských vztahů, litoval všechny mladíky, kteří jí přijdou do cesty. Ani nebudou vědět, co je vzalo po hlavě.

Harrymu se s obtížemi podařilo uniknout z francouzských spárů patřících nejprve Gabrielle, poté i Fleur, která se na něj radostně pověsila vzápětí. Usadil se na pohovku mezi Hermionu a Charlieho. Hermiona byla pohodlně usazená, záda podepřená polštářem a ruce mimoděk složené na svém řádně kulatém břiše. Charlie byl pohodlně usazený, záda podepřená polštářem a ruce mimoděk složené na svém ještě větším kulatém břiše.

Harry zamrkal a zatřepal hlavou. Charlieho břicho vypadlo pod dlouhým svetrem z dílny paní Weasleyové jako malý balón, přesto však zbytek jeho těla nejevil pražádné známky toho, že by se, během doby, co se s Harrym neviděli, Charliemu podařilo výrazně přibýt na váze. Harry na okamžik s hrůzou uvažoval, zda možnosti kouzelnického světa nepřekonaly jeho očekávání. Charlie zachytil Harryho šokovaný pohled a přátelsky se usmál.

„Klidně si sáhni,“ vyzval vesele Harryho Charlie a před jeho užaslým zrakem si vyhrnul svetr.

„Bajdaracký srstnatý,“ řekl Charlie a pohladil světlou šedozelenou skořápku obrovského vejce, které měl usazené v klíně, „je to už prakticky vyhynulý druh. Tohle je jedno z posledních vajec, co se našlo zamrzlé v tundře. I tak jeden až žasne, jakým podmínkám byli draci jako druh schopni se přizpůsobit.“

Harryho zachránil od odpovědi na problematiku draků ruského permafrostu, která by bohužel v Charlieho očích nemohla být jiná než velmi banální, příchod Ginny s Oliverem a Dracem. Harry si s jistým zadostiučiněním uvědomil, že Draco praktikuje stejnou metodu pro navigaci společenskými událostmi, jakou už mnohokrát použil sám Harry během všemožných večírků, kterým měla jeho přítomnost dodat lesku. To jest, co nejrychleji objevit tu jedinou neškodnou osobu mezi všemi účastníky, pověsit se jí na paty a držet se jí až do konce celé akce. Ač samozřejmě Oliver Wood z Bradavic pamatoval Malfoye jako protežovaného zlomyslného hajzlíka ze Zmijozelu, Oliverova současná věrnost již plně náležela za a) týmu Puddlemere United, za b) Ginny Weasleyové a za c) týmu Holyheadských harpyjí, za které hrála Ginny; výjimkou byly případy zápasů Puddlemere United proti Holyheadským harpyjím, kdy platila pouze možnost a. Tím pádem přestal Draco splňovat potřebnou kvalifikaci pro úhlavního nepřítele a přesunul se díky svému prvnímu komentáři do kategorie osob, se kterými byl Oliver ochotný probírat posledních pět famfrpálových sezón a sdílet s ním své strasti i radosti kouče juniorského družstva v současnosti vedoucího týmu tabulky.

„A to je Harryho kolega z práce,“ slyšel Harry hlas Ginny představující Draca Gabrielle Delacourové.

„Já toho člověka vidím poprvé v životě,“ zamumlal Harry ze svého místa na pohovce.

„Kde je vlastně Ron?“ obrátil se Harry na Hermionu sedící vedle částečně proto, aby následně mohl vyhledat strůjce svého současného neštěstí, a také, aby se přinutil přestat sledovat, jak se Gabrielle uculuje na Malfoye.

„V kuchyni. S Georgem a Percym nakládají maso,“ odpověděla mu Hermiona. Ron dělá co? Svět se musel obrátit naruby, když Harry zrovna pracoval přesčas. Že by Ron, který se obvykle výhýbal kuchyni až do okamžiku, dokud se z ní nezačala linout vůně právě dokončeného oběda, dobrovolně pracoval se syrovým masem, se zdálo až neuvěřitelné. Paní Weasleyová v tomto ohledu výchovu svých synů poněkud zanedbala. Harry sám proti vaření nic neměl. Z velké části za to mohlo opět jeho dětství u Dursleyových, kde „Pomoz tetě, kluku,“ a „Udělej si snídani sám,“ bylo jeho denním chlebem. Pravda, nyní se Harry obvykle přes den stravoval v zaměstnanecké kantýně a večer střídavě navstěvoval několik svých oblíbených podniků, které se všechny vyznačovaly zejména tím, že v nich mohl člověk sedět dvacet minut s pohledem upřeným do prázdna, aniž by se o něj kdokoliv zajímal. To ovšem neznamenalo, že by snad Harry nedovedl uvařit výtečné párky se šťouchanými bramborami.

„George dostal darem nějakou exotickou omáčku,“ vysvětlila Hermiona a ironicky dodala, „asi čekají, že jim to maso na stole zatancuje.“

„A Percy je tu taky?“ zeptal se ještě Harry, „nikde jsem neviděl Hilarii.“

Až do předloňského roku si celá rodina, včetně Harryho, myslela, že Percyho nejhloupějším životním rozhodnutím bylo, když dal přednost důvěře v oficiální ministerská prohlášení o Voldemortově (ne)návratu před vírou ve své nejbližší. Před zhruba dvěma lety se ukázalo, jak se mýlili. Bylo to až s podivem, ale Hilarii prostě nedokázali mít rádi ani Charlie s Arthurem, kteří jinak schopně tolerovali i doutnající podrážky vlastních bot. Nikdo z Weasleyových zatím nedokázal přijít s rozumným vysvětlením, která složka Hilariiny osobnosti způsobovala, že jim z ní všem trnuly zuby.

„Na procházce,“ pronesla Hermiona, „šla souznít s přírodou.“

Doplnit svá slova protočením očí bylo pod Hermioninu úroveň, neodpustila si tedy alespoň krátké, ale odsuzující odfrknutí. Harry jí na to určitě právo ubírat nechtěl.

„Poslyš, Harry, myslím, že už trochu vycházíš ze cviku, co se týče Ronova humoru,“ řekla náhle Hermiona zadumaně. Harry, který po očku sledoval Draca, který nonšalantně okouzloval Gabrielle svou francouzštinou, sebou neznatelně škubl, zaslechl však pouze konec Hermioniny věty. Každopádně to vzal jako výzvu, aby jej šel zkontrolovat.

V kuchyni našel George s Ronem. Oba seděli za stolem a před nimi se v hluboké kovové míse převalovalo maso zvolna obracené dvěma očarovanými dřevěnými vařečkami, nad mísou s poněkud nedůvěřivým pohledem postával Percy. George si právě doléval svou sklenici z lahve s nápisem „Hustý hranostaj – polotmavé“, druhá sklenice ještě nedopitá stála před Ronem a třetí prázdná na rohu stolu. První, co Harry zaslechl byla Ronovo prohlášení:

„---hlavně by to odrazovalo zákazníky.“

„Co by odrazovalo zákazníky?“ zeptal se hned ve dveřích Harry a zazubil se na všechny tři.

„Ále, vyprávěli jsme Percymu o tom, jaká je to bída najít někoho aspoň trochu při smyslech na třízení objednávek,“ mávl rukou George. Harry si vybavil, že Ron s Georgem v posledních měsících věnovali velké úsilí postupnému rozšíření sortimentu zboží Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklů doručovaného soví poštou. Během jednoho z posledních hovorů na toto téma se Ron Harrymu zmínil, že uvažují o zavedení vlastní speciální soví pošty, protože najímat SOVex se přestávalo ve zvyšujících se objemech vyplácet. Tedy alespoň Harry doufal, že to byla hlavní pointa celého tehdejšího rozhovoru, protože Ron v jistém okamžiku použil několik termínů, o jejichž pravém významu měl Harry jen velmi mlhavou představu. Ron – podnikatel.

„Víš ale, že když odmítnete zaměstnat nějakého trolla, bude to muset někdo od Hermiony z oddělení vyšetřit jako diskriminaci,“ popíchl je Harry. Percy se na Harryho pohoršeně zadíval.

„Naštěstí ale – a to pouze díky mým skvělým schopnostem načasování – to nebude Hermiona,“ upozornil Ron se samolibým výrazem.

„Každopádně,“ přerušil Rona George, který se stejně jako Harry chtěl vyhnout určitým detailům, „jméno Carrowová by odrazovalo zákazníky.“

Harry se zarazil. Proč by mělo jméno jeho bystrozorské kolegyně odrazovat zákazníky Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí? Ron, který zaměstnanecký poměr s odborem kouzelnického práva rozvázal poměrně brzy, se s Florou pořádně nesetkal, si Harryho nechápavý výraz vyložil jinak:

„Copak už jsi zapomněl, že zatímco jsme se honili za viteály, pokusil se Ty-víš---- Voldemort reformovat Bradavice? Sourozence Carrowovi si pamatuje každý, kdo tou dobou chodil do školy.“

„A spousta lidí, co si nechává naše věci posílat sovami, jsou našeho věku. Takže si jen představ, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby jim chodily účty podepsané: Carrowová, KKK. Museli bychom začít dělat i do lektvarů na uklidnění,“ doplnil bratra George.

„Ale u nás na odboru přeci pracuje Flora Carrowová,“ upozornil Harry.

„To je vlastně pravda,“ rozvzpomněl se Ron, „tak tohle asi byla její sestra. Ta smrtijedka Carrowová doufám pěkně hnije v Azkabanu.“

„Nemyslím, že by byla Flora s Alecto Carrowovou nějak blízce příbuzná,“ řekl Percy, „kdyby byla, neprošla by bezpečnostní prověrkou.“

Ron pokrčil rameny a upil ze své sklenice: „Tak u nás ale rozhodně žádná smrtijedská cháska pracovat nebude.“

Obvykle by Harryho podobné Ronovo prohlášení nijak nepřekvapilo, koneckonců nebylo na něm nic mimořádného. Ovšem nyní když jeden bývalý člen smrtijedské chásky právě na výslovné pozvání přešlapoval po Weasleyovic obýváku, měl Harry nutkavou potřebu na tuto skutečnost upozornit. Rona v reakci předešel George.

„On už je tu tady? Tak to odcházím. Říkal jsem, že s Malfoyem pod jednou střechou nebudu,“ řekl vztekle a vstal od stolu. Ron ho chytil za loket.

„Neblázni a sedni si,“ vyzval bratra, „a nech to být.“

Dvě věci, o nichž si Harry myslel, že si může být u Rona vždy stoprocentně jist, byly jeho pihy a nenávist k Dracu Malfoyovi. Nynější Ronovo téměř smířlivé gesto k němu patřilo asi jako motorová pila mezi předškolní mládež. Osud ale zafungoval a špatná zápletka byla zachráněna, jelikož do kuchyně vrazil Teddy. Hledal Harryho v obývacím pokoji, ale byl jeho nepřítomností zklamán, nikoliv však poražen. Defétismus nebyl přirozenou vlastností osmiletých dětí.

„Strejdo,“ upřel Teddy na Harryho významně svůj pohled, „teď už určitě máš čas, že jo?“

Harryho nitro prostoupila vlna naprosté odevzdanosti: „Co bys rád, Teddy?“

„Chtěl jsem ti říct, že se mnou nemusíš jít koledovat, protože zítra půjdu se strejdou Billem a Victoire,“ uklidnil blahosklonně Harryho, zjevně spokojen s náhradním programem, „ale teď potřebuju, abys se mnou šel dlabat dýně.“

Fajn, dýně, to by Harry ještě zvládl. Dlabání dýní nevyžaduje zvonění na dveře známých a Harryho usilovnou snahu nepředstavit se pokaždé jako „Dobrý den. Jsem bystrozor Potter z oddělení pro prosazování kouzelnického práva. Mohl bych vám položit několik otázek?“

„Nakreslil jsem návrh,“ řekl pyšně Teddy, „donesu ho a ty můžeš zatím počkat v obýváku.“

„Neškleb se tak, Harry,“ napomenul ho George přes okraj své sklenice, když Teddy odběhl, „víš, jak se ten svišť na tebe vždycky těší.“

Harry to samozřejmě věděl. U Merlina, jak dobře to věděl! Proto s poněkud chabým úsměvem vyrazil zpět do obývacího pokoje, kde bude muset sledovat Ginny s Oliverem a Malfoye flirtujícího s Gabrielle a tvářit se, že jeho největším přáním není zavřít se někde do tmy a tam šest týdnů v kuse jen spát.

V chodbě se střetl s Dracem. V obličeji měl Draco výraz, který Harry znal velmi důvěrně, viděl ho v zrcadle ten den, kdy skončila válka, usadil se v tvářích mnoha těch, kteří přežili bitvu o Bradavice, a občas jej potkával během své práce, obvykle u obětí, které byly zachráněny po dlouhém týrání. Malfoy na to ovšem očividně nebyl tak zle, jak se na první pohled zdálo. Jakmile totiž zahlédl Harryho, popadl jej ovázanou rukou za loket a vtáhl do nejbližších dveří, které za nimi prodce zabouchl. Shodou okolností se jednalo o dveře na toaletu.

„Pottere, proč si všichni myslí, že spolu chodíme?!“ Draco svou otázku prakticky vyjekl na jedno nedechnutí.

„Nechápu proč se vztekáš. Já jsem v podstatě skvělá partie,“ zahuhlal Harry dotčeně a pak, „COŽE?!“

„Teď,“ zahvízdal Draco, v bledém obličeji a na krku mu zářily rudé hektické skvrny, „teď se mně Fleur zeptala, jak dlouho jsme spolu. A když jsem pochválil koberec, řekla mi Weasleyova mamka, že bychom se měli zdržet, než dorazí i Luna** se svou přítelkyní. Proč bychom zatraceně měli čekat na Lunu s nějakou přítelkyní?!“

Harry si s jistým zadostiučiněním uvědomil, že je Draco menší než on. Nerozumněl tomu, proč to jeho mozek v tomto vyhroceném okamžiku vyhodnotil jako tak důležité, ale zkrátka to tak bylo. Viděl Malfoye k smrti vyděšeného, viděl Malfoye neschopného pohybu hrůzou, viděl Malfoye škemrat o život, ale Dracova současná zběsilá panika byla novinka. Harry se soustředil na ni. V opačném případě by totiž musel zabývat vlastním narůstajícím zděšením. A to je to poslední, co teď potřebujeme.

„Já jsem nikdy nic takového nikomu netvrdil,“ ohradil se Harry před případnými obviněními předem, „A jestli tě to uklidní, tak v novinách už o mně v tomhle ohledu tvrdili ledacos.“ Měl dokonce nejasný plíživý pocit, že ty pikantnější články si Ron a Ginny vystřihovali a ještě je mají někde schované.

Harry sklopil záchodové prkénko spolu s víkem dolů a usadil se nahoru jako na židli. Zdálo se, že Harryho hraný stoicismus Draca rozčílil natolik, že částečně zapomněl na svou paniku. Harry pro změnu začínal oceňovat absurditu celé situace: Harry J. Potter, ten který pomohl porazit Voldemorta, musí pracovat s bývalým spolužákem, který ho na škole šest let bez ustání týral a, aby toho nebylo málo, byl onen spolužák členem skupiny těch nejzapřisáhlejších stoupenců zmíněného černokněžníka. Ale pozor, to není vše, na Harryho J. Pottera je vyvinut nátlak shora, aby z politických důvodů pomohl bývalému spolužákovi, a nyní můžeme již směle přiznat, že se jedná o Draca L. Malfoye, aby byl opět kouzelnickou společností považován za lidskou bytost. Harry J. Potter dokonce zachrání (opět!) Dracovi L. Malfoyovi život. Následně jej kvůli bezpečnosti ubytuje ve svém domě a poté Harry J. Potter spolu s Draco L. Malfoyem obrdží pozvání k rodině Ronalda B. Weasleyho. Harry J. Potter považuje pozvání Draca L. Malfoye za součást politické hry svého nejvyššího nadřízeného, ke které se z dosud neznámých důvodů (pravděpodobně z dlouholeté vzájemné loajality s Kingsley Pastorkem) přidala i rodina Ronalda B. Weasleyho. Nyní se však ukazuje, že alespoň část rodiny Ronalda B. Weasleyho považuje Draca L. Malfoye za romantického partnera Harryho J. Pottera.

Harrymu sjel zrak k proutěnému koši vedle mísy, kde na sobě bylo naskládáno čtivo, které se postupně nakumulovalo během delších pobytů různých členů Weasleyovic klanu v místnosti, kam i Albus Brumbál chodil sám. Na vršku té hromádky ležel časopis vyobrazující baziliška stočeného do hladkého pravidelného klubka a připraveného k útoků. Titul časopisu hlásal „Péra a šupiny“. Harry překvapením povytáhl obočí, nakonec to však nevydržel a z hrdla se mu vydral zoufalý smích.

„Čemu se, u Salazara, směješ, Pottere?“ vyštěkl Draco nedůtklivě. Pohled na Dracův bledý obličej tyčící se nad ním ve slabém světle dodávaném malým kulatým okénkem nad Harryho hlavou, přinutil Harryho k dalšímu samovolnému uchichtnutí. Draco vypadal, že ho co nevidět zabije.

„Podívej, Draco,“ řekl Harry téměř chlácholivě, když se mu podařilo se ovládnout, „nevím, co chceš, abych s tím udělal. Jsem ten poslední člověk, který by chodil po světě a tvrdil komukoliv, že ty a já… No, prostě já jsem přece nikdy takovou hloupost neřekl.“

„To je mi jasné,“ připustil neochotně Draco, ale nevypadal, že by ho to nějak zvlášť těšilo.

„Tak vidíš. A jestli si myslíš, že by bylo lepší, kdybychom teď šli a oficiálně před všemi prohlásili, že spolu nic nemáme, prosím,“ Harry doprovodil svá poslední slova lehkou divadelní úklonou směrem ke dveřím.

Draco dutě zahuhlal cosi, v čem Harry rozpoznal nesouhlas, a několik okamžiků na Harryho jen trucovitě hleděl. Harry musel přiznat, že je to možná poprvé, co se Malfoy, snaží vyhnout přehnané pozornosti okolí.

„Dobrá,“ řekl Harry a vstal, „já teď jdu s Teddym dlabat dýně. A ty tu ještě chvíli počkej, protože nevím, jak bys pak vysvětloval dva dospělé muže opouštějící ve stejnou chvíli tentýž záchod.“ Harry se hbitě protáhl kolem Draca a vyklidil pole.

Harry by sám sebe njeraději poplácal po rameni, že mu hraná lhostejnost vydržela tak dlouho. Kdyby se Draco vzpamatoval dříve, došlo by mu, že ani Harry nemá tušení, kam až sahá pomýlení Weasleyových. Byla to krycí historka pro širší členy rodiny, aby nějak vysvětlili Malfoyovu přítomnost v Doupěti? Nebo si z nich někdo střílí? Nebo to snad, u všech Nebelvírových uší, opravdu pro nezasvěcené vypadá, že Harry a… Ne, to je pitomost. Jak by to mohlo kohokoliv napadnout?

Teddy s obličejíkem chmurně staženým netrpělivě čekal na Harryho u stolu v obývacím pokoji i s návrhem na svou halloweenskou dýni. Když ho Teddymu pomáhal překreslit z papíru na slupku dýně, zjistil Harry, že dýně má mít nad zamračenýma očima vyřezanou také jizvu ve tvaru blesku.

„Harry,“ ozvala se Gabrielle, kterou rodinná pohoda začínala nudit, „řekni nám nějakou strašidelnou historku z práce?“

Tak například teď podezřívám svého parťáka z pokusu o zabití.

Krom Gabrielle na Harryho upírali zvědavé zraky i Bill, Fleur, Oliver a Teddy a i díky tomu se Malfoyovi podařilo nenápadně vklouznout do místnosti, aniž by na sebe upoutal pozornost. Harry se nad Gabrielliným požadavkem zamyslel, zatímco mu zrak zabloudil ke kupičce ulepené dýňové dužiny, kterou se Teddymu již podařilo zaneřádit stůl.

„Nevím, jestli to bude přímo strašidelné, ale rozhodně to byl ten nejdivnější případ, který jsme měli,“ začal Harry opatrně.

„Bylo to tehdy sotva pár týdnů po té, co nás s Ronem jako bystrozorské rychlokvašky pustili do terénu. Ten den jsem byl porpvé přidělený k Williamsonovi a zavolali nás až někam na Orkneje,“ v tuto chvíli už měl plnou pozornost většiny osazenstva obývacího pokoje, s výjimkou Hermiony, která poslouchala jen na půl ucha, protože příběh znala, a Billových dětí, které se v koutě pokoje bavily skládáním barevných obrazců ze začarovaných kostek.

„Bylo mizerné počasí a ani jednomu z nás se moc nechtělo ven řešit něco, co vypadalo jako planý poplach. Zavolali nás totiž sousedi, že už týden se u nich neukázal nikdo z vedlejší farmy. A když prý zkoušeli jejich krb, nikdo neodpovídal, což se jim zdálo opravdu nezvyklé. Podívat se tam samozřejmě sami nemohli, protože by je nepustila zabezpečovací kouzla.

„Abyste rozumněli, obě farmy ležely na sousedních ostrovech a mezi nimi skoro na míli jen slaná voda. Na farmě měl žít starší pár s dcerou a vnoučaty. Dcera byla válečná vdova, její manžel prý padl, když Voldemort převzal kontrolu na ministerstvem kouzel. S Williamsonem se nám zdálo jasné, že rodina pravděpodobně jen odjela na návštěvu k tetě do Brightonu, a my najdeme celý dům prázdný a zabezpečený. Ale pravidla jsou pravidla. Takže se nedalo nic dělat a museli jsme to jít zkontrolovat.“

„Na první pohled vypadalo všechno tak, jak jsme čekali. Dům zvenčí vypadal, že je rodina pryč. Na farmě ale chovali okřídlené koně. Krásné plaváky s lesklou srstí a obrovskými černými křídly. Všichni ti koně byli venku v malé ohradě. To byla první chvíle, kdy jsme si s Williamsonem řekli, že se nám to nezdá. Williamson tehdy řekl, že by to musel být cvok, a ne farmář, aby nechal v listopadu týden na dešti celé stádo.

Šli jsme obhlídnout stáje, jestli tam přeci jen nenajdeme někoho z rodiny. Když jsme vešli dovnitř, všimli jsme si, že všechna stání jsou uklizená, ve žlabech čerstvé seno i čerstvá voda. Povídám Williamsovi, že ten farmář musí být opravdu dobrý kouzelník, když zvládl seslat kouzla, která vydržela celý týden v provozu a starala se o koně, jako by to byl dělal sám. Nebo má opravdu velkého domácího skřítka, řekl mi na to tehdy Williamson. Jenže pak jsme našli mrtvolu v seníku. Musel to být ten farmář – starší muž, vysoké boty, knír a na zemi vidle. A podle toho, jak vypadal, musel v tom seně ležet víc než týden. A v tu chvíli bylo jasné, že do Brightonu za tetou neodjeli,“ Harry se opatrně podíval na Teddyho, ten se ale usilovně zabýval dloubáním dýně a nezdálo se, že by jej Harryho vyprávění jakkoliv traumatizovalo.

„Šli jsme tedy prohledat dům. A to už jsme si dávali setsakramentský pozor. Williamson dokonce zvažoval, jestli nezavolat posilu. Úplně se mu nezdálo, že by mu někdo zaklel nováčka hned při prvním případu v terénu. V kuchyni jsme našli nedopitý hrnek čaje a ve dřezu talíř po snídani. Oboje čerstvé, možná z rána toho dne.

Jenže vedle v pokoji ležela farmářova žena i se svou dcerou. A stejně jako ve stájích, bylo jasné, že jsou mrtvé alespoň týden. A když jsme pak s Williamsonem vyšli do patra---“

Harry náhle přerušil vyprávění. Cítil totiž, jak se mu v kapse rozvibroval jeho bystrozorský odznak. A vzápětí to ve velkém krbu zahučelo a mezi zelenými plameny se objevila hlava Drusilly Proudfootové.

„Ach jo,“ okomentoval situaci Teddy.

„Pěkný den ve spolek, nazdar Pottere. Promiň, že ti ruším víkend,“ zahlaholila bystrozorka, „ale měla jsem tady hlášení, které vypadá, že by mohlo souviset s tvým případem.“

„Byla jsem to ověřit a,“ Proudfootová se zarazila na chvilku při pohledu na shromážděnou společnost, „je to jedno útéčko. Žádné násilí. Oznámila to domácí. Za moment ti posílám místo.“

Harry rychle vstal, aby si z chodby vyzvedl svůj civilní hábit. Dnes mu bude muset pro reprezentaci veřejného činitele stačit jen odznak. Cestou kývl na Draca. Za okamžik se díky kouzlu z ústředí stane z Harryho bystrozorského odznaku přenášedlo, které jej dopraví na místo hlášení, a pokud Proudfootvoá správně odhadla, že se věc týká Harryho případu, hodí se mít Draca s sebou. Oba se bleskurychle rozloučili a Harry se snažil necítit se provinile při pohledu na Teddyho zklamaný výraz.

„Co je to útéčko?“ zeptal se Malfoy oblékaje si v chodbě svůj plášť.

„Úplně tuhej,“ odpověděl Harry, nabídl Dracovi paži, vytáhl svůj odznak a za vteřinu již Harry pocítil známé škubnutí okolo pupíku a oba se přemístili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) "Protože kašlu na překlad 'metamorfomág'." - Franz Kafka
> 
> **) Odmítám uznat existenci překladu Luna jako Lenka.


	13. Harry Potter a jedno UT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože "Svět je ostrov bolesti, ať kráčíš, kam kráčíš; smrti se nevyhneš, v prach se obrátíš." Hehe.

Navzdory svému jménu, nebyl londýnský Wandsworth se svými dokonale upravenými ulicemi s názvy jako Na Vyhlídce, Letní a Sv. Jakuba, jejichž jeden pruh byl vždy vyhrazený pro zaparkované Range Rovery, Audi a Volva s tmavými nablýskanými karoseriemi, které hrdě hlásaly: my jsme vyšší střední třída, typickým místem, kde by člověk mohl očekávat bující kouzelnickou populaci. A ještě méně by ji očekával v bloku moderních šestipatrových budov s prostornými balkony trčícími nad pěší zónou s pečlivě opečovávanou zelení – developerském projektu vyrostlém sotva před pár lety na prestižní adrese Pašerácká ulička.

Harry byl ovšem člověk velmi dobře poučený zkušeností a věděl, že sotva, co se britské magické společenství oklepalo po přestálé válce, zjistilo, že nyní, když už není součástí dobrých mravů opovrhovat vším mudlovským, nabízí se jim poměrně rozsáhlý neprobádaný svět možností. Harry jen dosud nedokázal přijít na odpověď, proč ze všech typických rysů mudlovského života, nabyl na popularitě zrovna sen odstěhovat se do čtvrti se zvýšeným poměrem počtu kaváren na obyvatele, kde na jeden metr čtverečný nájmu padne čtvrtina platu nižšího ministerského úředníka.

Harryho odznak je přenesl za plechový přístřešek na popelnice, zpoza něhož se pak vynořili přímo před prosklenými vchodovými dveřmi v hliníkovém rámu. Na dveřích visela papírová cedulka s nápisem: „Prosíme obyvatele domu, aby laskavě uklízeli po svých sovách.“ A i některá jména na zvoncích dala tušit, že se nejedná o typické mudlovské sousedství. Harry zazvonil na jméno Earwoodovi, u něhož bylo dopsáno: správce. Nezbývalo než počkat.

„Jak dopadl ten případ?“ vytrhl Dracův hlas Harryho z poněkud hluchého uvažování nad Drusillinými zlověstnými slovy: „Mohlo by to souviset s tvým případem“. A Draco vypadal vyloženě zvědavě. Počkat, jaký případ? Tenhle případ ještě nijak nedopadl, o tom bych musel něco vědět. Aha, _tamten_ případ. Farma, Orkneje, spousta mrtvol.

„Myslel jsem, že to víš. Jednu dobu nepsal Denní věštec o ničem jiném. Kletba z Kirkwallu,“ řekl Harry.

„Žil jsem ve Francii,“ ohradil se Draco, jako už kdysi jednou při podobné příležitosti, což nyní pouze potvrdilo Harryho podezření, že se Malfoy pokusil na několik let zcela odříznout od britského kouzelnického společenství. Vcelku oprávněně, protože po válce britské kouzelnické společenství o žádného Malfoye nestálo. Ne, děkujeme pěkně. 

„Dobrá, vynechám tu část, kde mě pachatel málem proklel a Williamsona proklel úplně, protože by tě to stejně nebavilo, když už víš, že jsme to přežili,“ pronesl Harry s ironií, „Byl to manžel dcery toho farmáře.“

„Nežertuj, Pottere. Sám jsi říkal, že ta dcera byla vdova,“ opravil ho Draco.

„Technicky vzato: nebyla,“ upozornil ho Harry, „nevím, co _vaši_ použili při útoku na ministerstvo, ale ten muž se po třech letech, kdy všechny důkazy ukazovaly na to, že z něj zbyla jen kupička šedého prášku na chodbě ve čtvrtém patře, najednou zhmotnil na farmě svého tchána.“

„Mohl to být Chantharův jev,“ zauvažoval Draco nahlas, “A motiv?“

Harry pokrčil rameny: „Očividně si pamatoval, kde je, ale nevěděl, kdo jsou ti lidé na farmě. Při výpovědi řekl, že měli kápě a chtěli ho zaklít.  Byl to jasný příklad  _ až moc drobečků v koláči _ .“

Malfoy na Harryho poněkud nechápavě zazíral.

„Byl příčetný asi jako týden nekrmený hipogryf,“  opravil se Harry, „nakonec spáchal sebevraždu ještě dřív, než bylo uzavřeno vyšetřování.“

V tuto lehce morbidní chvíli jim přišla otevřít velice hezká, ač poněkud přepadle vypadající, žena středního věku s rozevlátým drdolem z tmavých kudrnatých vlasů.

„Bystrozor Potter, odbor pro prosazování kouzelnického práva. A tohle je můj kolega,“ ukázal Harry svůj odznak a nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí, že paní správcová nepochází z rodu věčně zvědavých, protože ji ani nenapadlo pídit se po Dracově odznaku. Nebo dokonce jeho služebním zařazení.

Vešli za ní do vstupní haly, která už nemohla nechat nikoho na pochybách, že celý bytový dům obývají kouzelníci. Vitrážovaná okna podél schodiště do patra představovala Merlina a Morganu nad bublajícím kotlíkem, ve stojanu se zámky hned za dveřmi bylo umístěno několik košťat a v místech, kde pravděpodobně ostatní stejně tvarované budovy v sousedství mají dveře k výtahu, byl umístěn strohý bíle omítnutý krb. Paní Earwoodová je vyvedla do třetího patra, které už Drusilla stihla opatřit tmavě růžovou páskou Nevstupovat ÚBS.

„Mohla byste mi prosím zopakovat vše, co jste už řekla kolegyni?“ vyzval Harry paní Earwoodovou. Ta popsala situaci, že byla s panem Parkem domluvena, že se za ní každou sobotu před obědem staví s poplatkem za pronájem soví klece. Za ty tři roky, co tu bydlí, ani jednou nevynechal. A to prosím ani když odjel na dovolenou – to se dokonce z riviéry přemístil do Londýna jen kvůli tomu, aby mohl zaplatit. Proto jí samozřejmě přišlo zvláštní, když se dnes neukázal. Protože prabába paní Earwoodové byla celkem obstojná věštkyně, dala paní Earwoodová na své neblahé tušení a šla na pana Parka zaklepat. Neozýval se, rozhodla se tedy nakonec, že použije správcovský klíč a odemkne ochranná kouzla jeho bytu. A potom tedy našla pana Parka mrtvého a zavolala bystrozory. Harry paní Earwoodové poděkoval se slovy, že se za ní ještě zastaví, až skončí tady, a podlezl pásku do zapečteného bytu.

Pokud dům na Grimmauldově náměstí představoval jeden hraniční bod na ose způsobu demonstrace moci a peněz, pak byl byt pana Parka v Pašerácké uličce jeho přesným protipólem. Tam, kde se Blackovi rozhodli pro podlahy z dubového dřeva a koberce s hustým vlasem, volil Park naleštěný hladký povrch. Zelená a černá jako manifest té _správné_ strany, zde vystřídaly bílá, režná, stříbřitá, šedá a další bílá. Dům na Grimmauldově náměstí byl plný kouzelnické veteše a nábytku s datem výroby v rozmezí od doby působení Salazara Zmijozela po roky zhruba okolo Brumbálových prvních narozenin, ale nyní se Harry s Dracem nacházeli mezi elegantním kovem a sklem, kde jeden z mála důkazů, že v bytě přeci jen žije kouzelník, byla hůlka odložená na desce prudce designového jídelního stolu. Všechno v bytě dýchalo záviděníhodnou finanční situací svého majitele. Pravda, nyní byt dýchal také přítomností mrtvoly.

Ta ležela za černou koženou pohovkou a Harry z ní ze svého stanoviště v předsíni viděl pouze nohy od kolen níž. Drusilla celé místo činu zapečetila kouzlem a Harry naznačil Dracovi, aby zůstal stát ve vstupní chodbě. Pak Harry vytáhl hůlku a zamumlal: „ _C_ _ircumspicio_ .”

Z hůlky vylétla malá rozčepýřená koule složená z oranžových jisker, zabzučela Harrymu u ucha a rozlétla se po bytě. Na některých místech, kterými prolétla, po ní zůstala stopa v podobě namodralého čoudku. Nejsilněji se držel v místech, kde zrovna stál Harry a pak ještě několik kroků od něho. Dále se objevilo jen pár nezřetelných kouřových ocásků u snídaňového pultu odrážejícího světlo jako zrcadlo. Kulička ještě krátce zabzikala a pak zmizela.

„Žádné kletby?” zeptal se špíše řečnicky Draco. Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Opravdu silná kouzla a kletby, a zvlášť ty vražedné, kolem sebe potrhají magickou matérii tak, že jejich stopy na místě seslání mohly zůstat i několik dní. V některých zvláštních případech dokonce i týdnů. V Parkově bytě byly nejpatrnější pouze otisky Harryho a Drusillina kouzla, a pak už tu ve vzduchu visely jen dávno vyčpělé zbytky... bůhvíčeho. Shrnutí je tedy následující: Parka neobezdušil ani neznámý pachatel s hůlkou a dostatečně silným vraženým úmyslem, ani se nezdálo, že by se Park rozhodl ukončit svůj těžký život plný strádání a finanční nouze tím, že by popadl svou hůlku namířil si ji zespoda k bradě a _adios_ … respektive _Avada Kedavra_. Mimo to, Parkova hůlka byla položená na stole. Hned vedle vysoké sklenice se zbytkem něčeho, co mohlo být nedopité mléko.

Proč však Drusilla nevykázala dnešní služební přivolání jako ÚZČ (úplná ztráta času) se ukázalo vzápětí. Nejprve si však musel Harry přiznat, že Park rozhodně patřil k těm lépe vypadajícím mrtvolám. Ležel na zemi s rukama rozhozenýma oblečený pouze v šedých domácích kalhotách, takže i po smrti ukazoval světu na odiv komplikované tetování, které se mu plazilo přes celý hrudník. Pan Park byl za živa velmi dobře udržovaný muž někde okolo třicítky, který nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by razil heslo: „Hýbu se, jen když mě někdo honí.” Atraktivní vizáž mu nyní ovšem dost kazila nepřirozeně žlutavá pleť, oteklé prsty na rukou a nohou a zčernalý jazyk, který mu částečně vyčníval z úst, ale za to, nutno přiznat, nyní Park nemohl.

Tedy pravděpodobně. Základním předpokladem úspěšného vyšetřování je nedocházet k ukvapeným závěrům. Ale co si to Harry pokouší namluvit? Park rozhodně nevypadal jako obět nějakého opravdu těžkého případu dračích spalniček. Draco se mezitím ocitl Potterovi za zády a s ne zcela spokojeným výrazem se naklonil nad obličej mrtvého. Za okamžik se zdálo, že zjistil, co potřeboval, jelikož se rychle napřímil a přešel ke stolu, kde ležela Parkova hůlka. Té si však Draco ani nevšiml, veškerou svou pozornost totiž věnoval sklenici s trochou mléčně bílé tekutiny na dně. Opatrně se sklenkou zakroužil a sledoval stopy, které její obsah zanechával na stěnách, potom se otočil na Harryho. A ten již očekával, že následující Dracova slova potvrdí Drusillinu domněnku: Případ může souviset s tím, na čem Harry už několik týdnů pracuje. Jedná se o další otravu.

„Chceš slyšet optimistickou, nebo pesimistickou variantu, Pottere?“ protáhl Malfoy.

Co je to za pitomou otázku?

„Optimistickou, ale nepřepínej se,“ odpověděl bez zaváhání Harry.

„Už víme, kam se poděla plná dávka jedu z té dětské přesnídávky,“ oznámil mu Draco.

_A zatraceně. Zatroleně. Sakra. Kruci. Krucinál. Hergot. U kentauřího lejna. U dračího lejna. Do sovího zadku. U všech žabích mozků. U Morganiný hnáty! To mě napíchni na roh! A pomaž slimákama! U MERLINOVY ŘITĚ!_

„A jaká je ta pesimistická varianta?“ zeptal se opatrně Harry připraven na nejhorší.

„Už víme, kam se poděla plná dávka jedu z té dětské přesnídávky,“ zopakoval Malfoy.

Tohle se Harry rozhodl ignorovat. _Sympatický hezký kluk, tenhle Malfoy, samý šprým a veselá průpovídka. Ideální společník na vyšetřování už čtvrté otravy._ Pravda, v koutku duše si Harry musel připustit, že kdyby ta čtvrtá mrtvola nabyla takový průšvih, a kdyby navíc to samé řekl Ron, Harry by se zasmál.

Místo toho však: „Jsi si jistý?“

Draco se mírně zaškaredil: „S jistotou to řekne jen rozbor. Ale jinak ten mrtvý vypadá na učebnicový příklad otravy Lucreziinými slzami... Pokud by tedy byl takhle raritní jed zařazený v učebnicích.“ Přešel zpět k ležícímu tělu.

„Toho nekrotického jazyka bych si nevšímal, to je průvodní jev otravy asi dvaceti procenty jedů. Ale,“ ukázal Draco na Parkův obličej, „zažloutlá kůže a bělmo očí jsou typické pro starší italské jedy. A vředy zde a zde mou domněnku jen potvrzují.“

Harry ho pozorně vyslechl.

„A jed by ve sklenici na stole?“

Draco přikývl: „Je to nejpravděpodobnější.“

„Vypadá to, že se budu muset opět připomenout Blaisovi,“ dodal ještě a kývl bradou směrem k mrtvole.

Harry si prohrábl vlasy na zátylku. „Doufám, že ti je Zabini opravdu vděčný,“ zahuhlal. Pak se rozhlédl po místnosti. Takže máme co dělat s travičem, který se baví trávením (zámožných) single kouzelníků a kterému přitom ujela omylem ruka nad dětskou přesnídávkou? Harry začínal mít dojem, že by snad preferoval Voldemorta. U něj si aspoň byl člověk jistý motivem. Konkrétně had s lebkou – a to se stopovalo mnohem snáz.

„Tím pádem se můžeš vrátit přímo domů, dole v hale je krb,“ řekl s únavou v hlase Harry, „musím to všechno zapsat, vyslechnout sousedy a zavolat někoho od nás, aby vyzvedl tělo.“ Už jen co tohle všechno vypočítával, loučil se v duchu Harry se svou postelí, pyžamem a volným zbytkem víkendu, protože se zdálo, že ani jednoho se v nejbližších hodinách nedočká.

„A díky za pomoc,“ zahalekal ještě Harry na Dracova záda vzdalující se předsíní směrem ke vchodovým dveřím. Následně se Harry vrátil k jídelnímu stolu a ke sklenici, kterou Draco tak bedlivě zkoumal, takže si ani nevšiml, že dotyčný, než zmizel pryč, se ještě ve dveřích s překvapeným výrazem otočil zpět.

Takže v levé kapse hábitu bych měl mít zápisník. Musí tam být, není to tak dávno, co jsem ho omylem vytáhl, když jsem hledal mentolové pastilky. Aha, že by byl v pravé kapse? Taky ne. Tak v náprsní? Ne, tam bych ho nikdy nedal. A přece v pravé, propadl dírou v podšívce. Spolu se zápisníkem nahmatal Harry i jeden rozskřípaný bezinkoustový brk. A usoudil, že si s touto výbavou vystačí. Zapsal si všechny dosud známé skutečnosti i polohu mrtvého těla. Na řadě byla sklenice a Harry škrábal do bloku: Na stole sklenice se zbytkem mléka? Vanilkového mléka? Banánového mléka? Mléka s příchutí italského jedu z šestnáctého století? Nad sklenici nakreslil hůlkou do vzduchu číslici jedna. Ta se zůstala tetelit ve vzduchu, připravená pro toho ze dvou techniků, který bude mít tu smůlu, že má právě dnes službu. Hned vedle sklenice označil Parkovu hůlku odloženou na stole dvojkou.

Dokonale uspořádaný byt poněkud ztěžoval celou práci. Kuchyňská linka byla prostá všech běžných známek života. Žádný talíř od snídaně, odložený hrnek nebo snad láhev po mléce. Park měl dokonce i kouzly poháněnou mudlovskou lednici moderních tvarů, obsahovala však jen dvě vejce a kelímek s pálivou omáčkou. To byl jediný moment, kdy Harry k nebožtíkovi Parkovi pocítil záblesk sympatií – jako jeden starý mládenec k druhému. Posléze Harry systematicky prošel všechny skříňky s nadějí, že objeví vodítko k určení původu obsahu sklenice. Dobrá víra se mu vyplatila. V jednom kastlíku objevil šest plechových zavíracích nádob, všechny (až na jednu načnutou) plné jemného krémově zbarveného přášku. Mocný Magnus: nechte své svaly růst! Směs pro přípravu nápoje na zvětšení objemu svalové hmoty. 100% přírodní. Bez nežádoucích účinků*)**)***). Vyrobeno pro Potáč, Potáč a zeť. *)Někteří uživatelé zaznamenali zvýšenou nosní svědivost. **)Za případnou ztrátu schopnosti připažit vlivem zbytnění svalové hmoty nenese naše firma žádnou odpovědnost. ***)Kdo má problém s přečtením písmen této velikosti, nechť se laskavě ptá u svého lékárníka po přípravku „Ostrovid: vidím každou blechu!“.

Že by? Harryho znechucené odfrknutí mimoděk dokonale napodobilo to, které s takovým gustem používala Hermiona. Co ovšem Harrymu značně přidělalo vrásky na čele, byla značka onoho nezávadného krmiva pro profesionální i amatérské svalovce. Lékárna Potáčovi. To je ale zajímavá náhoda. Harry vykouzlil vedle skříňky číslici tři. Draco pravděpodobně štěstím omdlí, až dostane k rozboru šest liber prášku na růst svalstva.

Každopádně. Harry poslal vzkaz technikům a vydal se splnit další položku ze svého seznamu „Má dáti“. Paní Earwoodová nicméně nebyla schopna zcela zaplnit prázdná místa chybějících informací ohledně mrtvoly ze třetího patra. Na správkyni domu byla opravdu až obdivuhodně málo všetečná. Čili pan Acacius Park, žil v domě už tři roky, pracoval na nějaké vysoké pozici, ale paní Earwoodová si bohužel není jistá kde, ovšem pravidelně odjížděl na dovolené a paní Earwoodová pro něho občas přebírala balíčky od SOVexu. Neví o tom, že by snad měl nějaké nepřátele. Problémy se sousedy? Pani Earwoodová o ničem neví. Děkuji vám za spolupráci na vyšetřování.

S ostatními sousedy nepochodil o mnoho lépe. Harry pokaždé výslechy možných svědků prováděl s krajní nelibostí. Trvaly mu totiž průměrně dvakrát déle než Williamsonovi, a to z jednoho prostého důvodu: Na Williamsona se zkrátka nechodilo dívat procesí tetiček, dětí a občas i náhodných návštěvníků, kteří si nemohli nechat ujít příležitost poptat se slavného Pottera: „Jak to jde?“. Nejde, protože nikdo nic neviděl, nikdo nic neslyšel. Jedinou novou informaci mu podal pan Kalibán Hražva, Parkův soused naproti přes chodbu.

Holohlavý dědek se na Harryho zahleděl se světáckým úsměvem a upozornil: „On pan soused míval dámské návštěvy.“

„Ano?“ opáčil Harry. _A nevšiml jste si, že by ta dáma snad náhodou nesla v ruce velkou sklenici se zářivě zelenou tekutinou_ _s_ _nápisem „jed“?_

„Bodejť,“ přisvědčil pan Hražva, „A představte si, pane bystrozore, že mu sem chodily hned tři. Ne naráz, to se rozumí. Ale to víte, samotnej chlap.“ Pan Hražva si poklepal ze strany na nos. Harry poděkoval a pouze pod vlivem čirého zoufalství si výpověď poznamenal do zápisníku. V chodbě se zhmotnil technik – byl to jeden z nováčků, protože kdo jiný mohl vyfasovat službu zrovna na předvečer svátku všech svatých? Ostružinově modrá uniforma technického útvaru ÚBS mu plandala v ramenou a na Harryho hleděl onen uhrovitý mladík s vyvalenýma očima a ruměncem tak výrazným, že ho Harry začal okamžitě litovat.

„Máte dneska napilno?“ nadhodil Harry, aby pomohl snížit mladíkovu rozpačitost, a vpustil ho do bytu.

Mladý muž se zarazil, zčervenal, pokud to bylo vůbec možné, ještě víc, a pak omluvně vykoktal: „Já to--- já nemám službu sám. Pasleyfield tu bude za okamžik.“

Harry si nešťastně prohrábl vlasy. Nováček zjevně interpretoval Harryho pokus o navázání přátelské konverzace jako projev nedůvěry k jeho schopnostem. Velmi pravděpodobně by si tak od Harryho vykládal i nevinnou zmínku o počasí. Následně Harry sledoval, jak se mladík při pokusu dostat se rychle z Harryho nezprostřední blízkosti, dosti ošklivě uhodil o nízko zavěšený lustr nad pohovkou. Pasleyfield se naštěstí pro Harryho skutečně objevil vcelku záhy.

„MacTullisi, člověče zlatá,“ zasténal nešťastně Pasleyfield už od dveří, „kde máte připravené snímadlo?“

„‘rý večer, Pottere, trochu jsme se zdrželi. Dostat to dýňový svinstvo z fontány nám trvalo skoro dvě hodiny.“ zabrblal mrzutě Pasleyfield na pozdrav Harrymu, než se však dostal k tomu, aby osvětlil jaké konkrétně svinstvo z jaké konkrétní fontány, ozvala se z kuchyně tupá rána, a Pasleyfield vyrazil za zvukem rychleji, než když podezřívavý majitel vynalézavého kocoura uslyší z vedlejší místnosti mlaskání.

„MacTullisi, vy nešťastníku, co jsem vám, říkal o---?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak vy jste to dočetli až sem?  
> Dobrá práce!  
> \---  
> Každopádně. Ano, pokračování budou. Ano, vím, jak to dopadne. Ano, dopíšu to.  
> Ovšem toto je klasický moment, kdy přichází nějaká ta ale. Nemůžu slíbit, že to zvládnu nasekat jako Baťa cvičky*), protože za a) moc dlouho neposedím (nejsem neposeda!, jen mám bolavá záda) a za b) duševně se připravuju na to, až mě vyhodí od obhajoby a státnic.  
> *)Už jen zkopírovat text z wordu sem mi trvalo 30 minut.**)  
> **)Není nic, co lze říct na mou obranu.


	14. Harry Potter a hudební okénko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou (ale opravdu vůbec žádnou!), protože mám krizi identit.

Harry na okamžik zavřel oči a zdálo se mu, že na něj někdo opravdu hrozně křičí. Když je znovu otevřel, někdo na něj opravdu hrozně křičel. Byl to Robards. Protože velitele právě dnes nenapadlo nic jiného, než jít mužstvu příkladem a vzít noční službu, kterou musel dle vnitřních předpisů absolvovat jednou měsíčně každý bystrozor bez ohledu na šarži, v předvečer svátku všech svatých. A Proudfootová samozřejmě při odchodu Robardse informovala o všech událostech dne. S pocitem, jako by ho někdo nutil srkat vodu z kádě s tlustočervy, si ovšem Harry musel přiznat, že měl Robards ve své kritice pravdu: Místo, aby případ otrav mířil ke zdárnému rozuzlení, rázoval si to mílovými kroky přímo do horoucích pekel.

Harry rozmáchlým gestem podepsal žádanku do všeobecného archivu. Věc: Cokoliv o Acaciusovi Parkovi. V archivu samozřejmě o víkendu nikdo nepracoval a jakmile Harry odmávl svou žádost z kanceláře pryč, došlo mu, jaké taktické chyby se dopustil. Vlaštovka složená z jeho žádosti přistane na dně šuplíku „K vyřízení“ a během pondělního rána ji zaskládají čersvější exampláře interní komunikace: Tím pádem se bude postupně posunovat hlouběji a hlouběji a Harry bude mít štěstí, vyrazí-li z archivu potřebné informace dřív než v pondělí před obědem. Možná po obědě, pokud je v pondělní nabídce zaměstnanecké jídelny něco, na co se vyplatí nastoupit přestávku co nejdříve. Harry mrknul na lístek přišpendlený na dveřích utilitární skříně, kde uchovával (tj. měl naházené) šanony s uzavřenými případy. Kuřecí závitek se slaninou, šťouchaný brambor s pažitkou. Takže spíš po obědě.

V kuchyni na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12 se nakonec Harry ocitl, aniž by věděl jak. Z náhlé touhy příjít na jiné myšlenky zapnul sípavé rádio stojící na mírně zaprášené skříňce vedle kuchyňské linky. Rádio zaplnilo ticho posledními tóny největšího hitu skupiny Helga a její wyverny. Harry se sesunul do židle a jen útržkovitě vnímal, jak žoviální hlasatel překypujíc nadšením oznámil do éteru, že je přesně jedna hodina po půlnoci a všechny posluchače teď čeká třicet minut záznamu odpoledního pořadu _Camrály, košťata, zlatonky_.

Harryho rozostřený pohled bloudící po jídelním stole se zarazil o skvrnu složenou z barev, za jejichž kombinaci by měl být někdo poslán do Azkabanu. Ukázalo se, že jde o obal knihy, kterou dnes ráno...vlastně tedy včera ráno s takovým zanícením studoval Draco. Z místa někde okolo strany třicet čouhal z knihy vložený brk, pravděpodobně aby označil pasáž, která tak urážela Dracovo lektvarové vzdělání. Harry se unaveně uchechtl. _Draco Malfoy je šprt._ _Nehorázný šprt._ Chodí po si po světě ve svých dokonale upravených hábitech, ohrnuje nad všemi nos, chrastí zlatem, a všechno dělá jen proto, aby si nikdo nevšiml, že je šprtna. Vlastně by to Harryho nemělo překvapovat: V Bradavicích se Malfoy i v hodinách, kde zrovna nebyl protežován jistým předpojatým učitelem s mastnými vlasy a nosem, který mohl používat místo klepadla, držel v těsném závěsu za Hermionou. A Harry nepochyboval o tom, že nebýt toho, že Dracovi otec zařídil přátelství dvou polotrolů, Crabbeho a Goyla, zažíval by malý Malfoy kouzelnický ekvivalent klasiky mudlovských škol – hlavy strčené do záchodové mísy.

„A včera se střetly na hřišti dva silné druholigové týmy. Dolní Llanfihangel-y-Creuddyn hostil Pickwickské pardály. Za Dolní Llanfihangel-y-Creuddyn nastoupil jako chytač nedostižný Griffiths, občanským povoláním správce stanice soví pošty v Ysbyty Ystwythu. Griffithse ale už druhou sezonu trápí zranění čéšky. Pardálové letos zase zažívají velmi pěkné výkony zejména díky sestrám Ditteridgovým, které se vypracovaly do optimální formy. Zápas skončil po osmdesáti osmi minutách těsným vítězstvím domácích díky Griffithsovu velmi slušnému zákroku. Teď v předposledním zápsase sezony čeká na Dolní Llanfihangel-y-Creuddyn outsider druholigové tabulky: Fetchham. Poslechněte si, co nám ještě k včerejšímu zápasu řekl trenér Dolního Llanfihangel-y-Creuddynu, Rupert Worple---“ hlaholil vesele sportovní komentátor z rádia.

Před Harryho vyprázdněným pohledem se ocitl hrnek plný kouřící tekutiny. Harry potlačil slabé bodnutí zklamání – na kávu byl obsah příliš málo černý a až příliš nazelenalý. Srkaje opatrně horký čaj, z něhož se šířila vůně až podezřele velkého množství bylin, uvažoval zvolna Harry, co by tomu řeklo jeho starší já, kdyby jej přistihlo, že dobrovolně (a zcela bez podezření) pije něco, co připravil Draco Malfoy. S největší pravděpodobností by ho koplo do brady. S otočkou. A pak by s ním třepalo tak dlouho, až by se současný Harry pozvolna proměnil na máslo.

Zmíněný externí specialista na vzácné jedy se posadil na židli naproti Harrymu a zkoumavě se na něj zadíval.

„Předpokládám, že pokud jsme konečně vyloučili mě jako možného traviče,“ pronesl líně a bradou kývl směrem k hrnku v Harryho prstech, „vyšetřování zůstává na mrtvém bodě.“

Harry v odpověď nevrle zabručel. Draco jej na oplátku pod stolem šťouchl špičkou boty do kotníku. Z rádia k nim s mírným chrastěním doléhal rozvážný hlas pamětníka mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu v roce 1964 zařazený do rubriky _Naše slavné prohry_.

„Samozřejmě mi po tom nic není, ale proč už, ksakru, dávno nespíš?“ přerušil Harry hlas z rádia, který byl nacucaný tak hutným newcastleským přízvukem, že by se dal stáčet do láhví. Draco poněkud vyhýbavě pokrčil rameny a spěšně si přihnul ze svého vlastního hrnku. Nebýt hlasu připitomněle veselého komentátora, který právě popřál veteránovi z řad famfrpálového diváctva ještě mnoho zajímavých sportovních zážitků, viselo by ve vzduchu pouze rozpačité ticho.

„Pottere, proč jsi se s Weasleyovou rozvedl?“ Jakmile Draco svou otázku vyřkl, prolétl mu přes obličej půlvteřinový výraz naprosté paniky, který se posléze ustálil na mírném opovržení sám nad sebou za to, co právě překl. Harry se málem zakuckal bylinkovým čajem.

Ale protože bylo právě tři čtvrtě na jednu v neděli v noci a Harry první polovinu dne strávil v napjatém očekávání rodinné tragédie, přičemž se následně ukázalo, že úder přijde ze zcela jiné strany; a protože měl stále před sebou obraz – jako by mu ho někdo vypálil na sítnici – Ginny a Olivera vystupujích společně z krbu, pocítil Harry pravděpodobně stejné nutkání, které způsobovalo, že Teddy strkal Harrymu pod nos všechna svá odřená kolena a krvácející lokty („Strejdo, strejdo, koukej, co mám!“) a měl sto chutí Dracovi vyklopit úplně všechno.

O dni, kdy mu Ginny řekla, že s Harrym čekají rodinu, a Harryho popadla taková hrůza, že na okamžik zapomněl dýchat. Tenkrát – tenkrát si byl téměř jistý, že Ginny musela jeho falešně hranou radost poznat. A také o chvíli, kdy z ústředí běžel rovnou ke sv. Mungovi, protože dostal vzkaz, že se Ginny při tréninku dostala zásah potloukem a spadla z koštěte. A jak mu potom celá ubrečená, každé slovo přerušené vzlyky, řekla, že o miminko přišla. Harry tehdy na kratičký zlomek okamžiku pocítil vlnu úlevy, která způsobila, že za další vteřinu už nebyl na světě nikdo, koho by Harry nenáviděl víc než sám sebe. Ginny potřebovala, aby truchlil s ní. Ale jak by mohl, když se jí nedokázal podívat do očí bez toho, aniž by si vzpomněl na onoho odporného, drsného Harryho, kterému se ten den v nemocnici ulevilo? Ani si vlastně už pořádně nepamatoval, co se pak stalo během oněch následujících několika měsíců. Možná proto, že většinu času strávil ve službě. Dokázal si však velmi přesně vybavit, když se poprvé v pět ráno probudil na Grimmauldově náměstí č. 12 poté, co si definitivně odstěhoval věci z jejich starého společného bytu: Zíral tehdy do šera na rozmazaný strop a uvědomoval si, že je sám a je to jen jeho vina, jelikož Harry Potter, zachránce kouzelnického světa, je jenom uzlíček malých a větších traumat. Vzato kolem a kolem, měl nakonec ještě štěstí – pádným důkazem byla sobota strávená v novém Doupěti. Kdyby ztratil i to, možná by ho museli po kouskách seškrabávat někde ze stropu zaměstnanecké kantýny… nebo by se stal řidičem Záchranného autobusu a jezdil by od vesnice k vesnici, dokud by nezapomněl vlastní jméno*).

„Manželství dvou dvacetiletých – co by se tak, u všech všudy, mohlo pokazit?“ pronesl nakonec Harry a ušklíbl se. Hořkou pachuť v ústech pravděpodobně způsobily bylinky v Dracově čaji.

„Nemám nejmenší tušení,“ opáčil Draco s pokrčením ramen.

 _Aha!,_ vyštěkl Harryho bystrozorský mozek.

„A proč už ty dávno nechováš malá kluzká malfoyátka?“ zeptal se Harryho jazyk, kterému, mimo jiné, chyběl i pud sebezáchovy. Na to, jak pozdě v noci bylo, se Draco zatvářil nebývale ostře.

„Myslel jsem, že to víš,“ řekl pouze, dopil svůj čaj a nechal Harryho sedět samotného v kuchyni, kde proud banálních sportovních zpráv přerušilo tematicky zvolené vřískání skupiny Potlouci. _Cítím se jak vítěz, vítěz, vítěz, když vidím tvůj úsměv, úsměv, úsměv. To ty jsi mého srdce gól._ Harry máchnul unaveně hůlkou a ukončil zpěvákovu hudební agónii.

„Měl by ses oholit, Pottere,“ oznámil Malfoyův hlas.

Harry, jemuž byla slova určena, si právě bez nadšení drobil na klopy županu toust s ostružinovou marmeládou. Otočil hlavu a pokusil se zaostřit na původce prohlášení.

„Je neděle a v neděli se neholím,“ odmítl Harry kategoricky.

Na protější židli se elegantně usadil Draco Malfoy ve svém hedvábném převlečníku. Ten holomek neměl ani kruhy pod očima. Harry se pokusil nenápadně zívnout a znovu se zakousl do snídaně.

„Ať je po tvém, Pottere,“ pokrčil nedbale rameny Draco, „ale má matka považuje úpravnost za kritickou vlastnost veřejných činitelů.“

„Hohm hamchmm,“ odpověděl Harry s pusou plnou toustu s džemem.

Draco štítivě sešpulil rty a nadzdvihl obočí. „To je přesně to, o čem mluvím.“

Harry polkl. Spláchl drobečky kávou tak silnou, že by se nad ní průměrný oplnovousovaný barista ve dvacet let starém svetru s jeleny rozslzel, a pronesl jednu ze svých oblíbených vět:

„Co to zase meleš, Malfoyi?“

Na Dracově obličeji se usadil výraz hroznýše, jemuž právě vběhla do terária obvzlášť hloupá myš.

„Oprav mne, pokud se mýlím, Pottere, ale nejsi to snad ty, kdo bude vyžadovat rozbor nálezů od té včerejší mrtvoly?“ protáhl Draco.

„A nyní to zmiňuji jen tak pro pořádek, ale nenachází se snad laboratoř na ministerstvu ve stavu, dovol mi ten výraz, naprosté zkázy? Nebo mám špatné informace?“

Harry nebyl včerejší (tedy možná byl malinko okoralý, ale to není nic, co by pořádný týden volna nedokázal spravit) a jelikož byl posledních několik týdnů intenzivně exponován běžnou dracovistostí, poznal, že ho Draco záměrně provokuje. Toto vědomí ovšem nijak neumenšovalo Harryho touhu Draca prohnat třikrát dokola kolem Grimmauldova náměstí – rozumí se samo sebou, že až dosnídá svůj toust. Nicméně Harryho zabručení zafungovalo na Draca jako dostatečná pobídka.

„Jediná další lektvarová kolona obsahující všechny součásti, které budu potřebovat pro rozbor, je v mém pokoji v domě v Rohatkové ulici.“

Pokud měla Narcisa Malfoyová poněkud odlišné představy o prožití nedělního dopoledne, nedala to na sobě znát. Otevřít jim přišla oděna v elegantním převlečníku a s vlasy dokonale upravenými. Ve tváři se jí ponejprv zračilo pouze radostné překvapení z nečekané návštěvy svého zbožňovaného dítěte a následně silné podezření ve chvíli, kdy její zrak padl na Harryho postávajího vedle. Z tlumeného rozhovoru, který Draco s matkou vedl, zaslechl Harry pouze důrazně pronesené:

„Tvůj otec je ve své pracovně, nesmíš ho vyrušit.“

A pak se už mírně nejistě šoural za Dracem po stísněném špatně osvětleném schodišti. Každičký milimetr stěny vedoucí podél schodiště pokrývaly portréty, které, jak se Harry okamžitě dovtípil, představovaly houfy předků slovutného a starobylého rodu Malfoyů. Portrét muže v napudrované pastelově modré paruce při pohledu na Draca a Harryho bleskově přeběhl do rámu, v němž visela tiziánová dáma s psíčkem, nechaje za sebou prázdné pozadí a jemný obláček pudru snášejícího se k zemi. Napudrovaný předek dámu dloubl loktem do žeber, ta se nejprve pohoršeně zadívala na něj a následně zpražila pohledem i Harryho, který měl zrovna tu smůlu, že k ní zdvihl zrak.

Samozřejmě, že za války při své velmi nedobrovolné návštěvě starého sídla rodiny Malfoyů, neměl Harry ani čas, ani myšlenky na to, aby si vyžádal soukromou prohlídku historických sálů, nicméně pamatoval si velmi zřetelně, jak rozlehlý celý dům byl. To, že spravedlnost nyní přinutila Malfoyovi obývat mnohem menší prostory, přinášela Harrymu silný pocit zadostiučinění. Žádné: _A zde nalevo se, milý návštěvníc_ _i_ _, nachází Dračí salón, nazvaný podle skříně z konce 16. století, jejíž nohy jsou vyřezány do podoby dračích spárů. Na stěnách jsou umístěny svícny_ _p_ _ocházející z italské skřetí dílny._ _Podle značek na jejich spodu se usuzuje, že jejich autorem je Gnano, jeden z nejzdatnějších skřetích řemeslníků pozdního 18. století._ _Zde v tomto saló_ _ně_ _také nechvalně proslulá smrtijedka Bellatrix Lestrangeová mučila své zajatce, mezi nimiž byla i například Hermiona Grangerová. Až si vše prohlédnete, poprosím vás, abyste postoupili chodbou dále vlevo._

V patře Draco otevřel tmavě lakované dveře a s divadelní úklonou protáhl: „Až po tobě, Pottere.“ Harry se nestihl podívat blíž, ale zazdálo se mu, že klika měla tvar zvlněného hada. První, druhá i třetí věc, kterou Harry spatřil, byla olbřímí lektvarová kolona. Ranní slunce, které sem pronikalo skrz krajkové záclony, se od ní duhově odráželo a celé zařízení připomínalo pokroucené vnitřnosti nějakého prapodivného tvora. Ta drahá a velice slušně vybavená kolona, která se na ministerstvu rozletěla na tisíce opravdu malých a ostrých kousků, by v porovnání s touto vypadala jako kuře vedle parní lokomotivy. Hned u kolony byl umístěný přenosný kahan na kotlík standardní velikosti č. 0,5 a u stěny byl přisunut zdobený psací stůl z lesklého tmavého dřeva a k němu do páru i knihovna. Knihy a pergameny s poznámkami byly metodicky seřazeny. Pokoj tedy sloužil i jako ložnice, ale Harrymu se zdálo, že postel tu je tak trochu mimochodem, a nebýt plakátu Soudných sester přišpendelných na protilehlé stěně, vypadala by místnost téměř neobydleně.

„Tak Soudné sestry, Malfoyi?“ popíchl Draca Harry. Jasně, mohl třeba místo toho zmínit, že má kolona, která tu trůní uprostřed pokoje, rozměry tří vykrmených kentaurů.

Draco pokrčil rameny: „Děláš jako by ti nikdy nebylo čtrnáct.“

Jistěže Harrymu kdysi bylo čtrnáct – to je nutný předpoklad pro to, aby pak Harrymu mohlo být i patnáct, šestnáct, sedmnáct a tak dále. Ale pro všechny famfrpálové tréninky, život-ohrožující turnajové úkoly, Voldemortův návrat a problémy s pletí na bradě, neměl Harry čas věnovat se ještě i poslechu hlasité kouzelnické hudby s mírně protispolečenskými texty. A asi by to tak zůstalo i nadále, kdyby před několika lety v almaře, která se ho pokusila připravit o levou ruku, neobjevil (a z nostalgie také nevyslechl) hudební sbírku svého kmotra. A Sirius měl očividně v mládí spoustu času soustředit se na tvorbu kapel s tak poetickými názvy jako Železné koště, MegaChiméra, Mobilicorpus a Hůlkollica. Ano, Harry měl nyní velmi slušnou znalost řádně tvrdého kouzelnického rocku z doby, kdy ještě sám nebyl na světě. A Soudné sestry? To byla hudba pro padavky.

Draco mezitím z kapsy vytáhl malý kožený kufřík jen o malinko větší než pouzdro na brýle a rozložil jej na desku psacího stolu. Kufřík poté sám narostl na objemu a z jeho útrob se vysunovala další a další prázdná tvarovaná pouzdra vyložená tmavým sametem.

„Dělám to s krajním sebezapřením, ale potřebuji, abys jednotlivé části kolony vložil o-pa-tr-ně do pouzder, kam ti řeknu,“ řekl Draco, jakmile byla všechna pouzdra rozprostřena po psacím stole (a ještě dobrý sáh nad ním).

Harry přehlédl masu foukaného skla a lesklých ventilků. „Co kdybys klidně dal průchod svému sebezapření a udělal to sám?“ nadhodil.

Draco na ta slova pouze s teatrálním gestem pozvedl ruce obvázané tenkou vrstvou fáče a melancholicky si povzdechl. Harry nepochyboval o tom, že jemná motorika se Dracovým prstům dávno vrátila – ještě u snídaně totiž žádná zranění z výbuchu Draca neomezovala v tom, aby Harrymu neukradl dva namazané tousty.

„A nemůžeš to všechno prostě nechat tady?“ zeptal se Harry, ač již prakticky smířený s nevyhnutelným.

„Copak je dům mých rodičů detašované pracovistě odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnického práva?“ ohradil se Draco pohoršeně

„A můj snad je?“ ohradil se Harry, kterému došlo, kam přesně, že se to obrovská kolona přestěhuje.

„A ty spisy?“ opáčil Draco tak nevinně, jak to jen dokáže užovka polykající skokana zeleného.

Harry se musel na okamžik zamyslet, které spisy měly figurovat jako centrální prvek Dracova argumentu. Ty v kuchyni na stole? Nebo ty rozložené v knihovně? O dalších bystrozorských záznamech, které pokrývaly podlahu Harryho ložnice, naštěstí nemohl mít Draco ani tušení. Harry neměl žádné potíže s oddělením soukromého a pracovního života, což je prý problém, kterým obvykle trpí většina bystrozorů – Harry byl světlou výjimkou z jednoho prostého důvodu: Soukromý život neměl.

Rozšroubování lektvarové aparatury nakonec nebyla tak ohavně vyčerpávající činnost, jak původně Harry předpokládal. Připomnělo mu to Dudleyho mudlovskou stavebnici, se kterou si jako malý hrával, když Dursleyovi každou neděli odcházeli na krátkou odpolední procházku do cukrárny (pokud by tedy tehdy Harryho při hraní neustále sledoval nervozním pohledem svělovlasý mladý muž, který sykne pokaždé, když se Harrymu po stěně skleněné trubičky legračního tvaru sveze prst špatným směrem). Nebýt Harryho zvědavosti, pracoval by (vyjma občasného „Opatrně, Pottere.“) celkem nerušeně. Ovšem, když se mu do rukou dostalo něco, co muselo být pouze hříčkou flatulence neznámého skláře, nedalo mu to, aby se nezeptal: „K čemu, u všech ďasů, tohle je?“ Draco se v tu chvíli okamžitě chopil příležitosti, pokusit se pozvednout Pottera z intelektuálního suterénu, kde se nyní, co nevábný starý pytel s blíže neurčeným obsahem, povaloval, do výšin hlubokého poznání a expertních znalostí a každý nový kousek ukládaný do pouzdra doprovázel tak Draco výkladem. Nebo se prostě chtěl jen vychloubat.

„...a protože některé lektvarové výpary mají tendenci zpětně kondenzovat přímo u prvního ventilu---“

Draco zmlkl uprostřed věty a jeho obličej nabral barvu pohřebního rubáše.

„Draco, synu,“ ozval se od dveří mužský hlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) To je námět na fanfikci, který byste rozhodně neměli jen tak nechat ležet!
> 
> EDIT: 25/10/2020 Jo, vím o tom. Mám psát. Ale fakt mám v háji záda a musím věnovat značnně omezený čas u počítače takovým těm trapným věcem jako je hledání práce.


	15. Harry Potter a třídní odlišnosti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text neprošel korekturou, protože... dívali jste se teď poslední dobou na zprávy?  
> Fuck 2020 and not in a sexy way.

O některých lidech se říká, že takzvaně drží prst na tepu doby. Ze svého okolí mezi takové osoby Harry počítal George Weasleyho. Neměl na mysli jen Georgovo vizionářství, ale i poměrně nelítostného obchodního ducha, kterým se, zdá se, nakazil i Ron. 2+1 zdarma a dva bodíky na vaši zákaznickou kartu. Nebo vezměme si takového Kingsleyho – kamenný výraz a ocenění za statečnost, ale šlo-li do tuhého, měl pan ministr až podezřele neomylný čuch pro současný i budoucí směr větrů. (Možná i proto, že na každého jen trochu nevábného ptáčka měli na Ústředí svou složku.) Na druhou stranu Harry předpokládal, že by se našel dostatek lidí, kteří by za člověka, který dokáže odezírat rytmus společnosti označili i Hermionu. Ne že by se chtěl Harry přímo přít: Hermiona byla zatraceně dobrá čarodějka a zatraceně děsivá, pokud chtěla, ale…! Ohledně vlastních prstů Harry věděl, že velmi často je spíše držel na tepu bezvládného těla na místě činu. Luciuse Malfoye naopak Harry pamatoval jako člověka, o němž by se dalo říci, že měl ruce na průdušnici doby.

  
Dracův sinalý obličej přinutil Harryho s lupnutím v třetím obratli otočit hlavu ke dveřím dříve, než dozněla slabika „sy“. Harry zaujímal strategicky výhodnou pozici s výhledem na dveře, okno, kolonu i Draca (vy tomu říkáte paranoia, my tomu říkáme bystrozorský výcvik) a mohl si tak dovolit, aby mu hlavou problesklo: Proč vlastně celý život považoval Draca za věrnou kopii svého otce? Nebylo to snad stejně nefér jako všichni ti, kdo Harryho přirovnávali k Jamesovi? Samozřejmě, byly tu stejné světlé vlasy, šedé oči, dlouhý špičatý nos a výrazné lícní kosti. A! Taky stejné tetování. Malfoy starší měl ovšem navíc ustupující čelo, koutky očí připomínající nevyspalého baseta a prošívaný převlečník s roztřepenými lemy na rukávech.  
„Slyšel jsem hlasy a myslel jsem, že je tu i tvá matka,“ řekl pan Malfoy na uvítanou, „nerušil bych tě, kdybych věděl, že bádáš.“ Poslední slova zněla, jako by čechral vlásky na hlavě šestiletému chlapci, jemuž se poprvé povedlo napočítat do patnácti bez pomoci.  
„Tvá matka mi pořád tvrdí, že jsi zaneprázdněný,“ žaloval ještě patriarcha rodu.  
„Doufám, že tě ale ve škole nepřetěžují. To bych byl opravdu hrubě nespokojen a musel bych navštívit ředitele.“  
Draco zaklapl jedno z pouzder a až s podezřelou nenuceností odvětil: „Ještě se to dá vydržet, otče.“ Harry zamrkal. Dosud považoval za štěstí, že Lucius Malfoy jeho přítomnost v Dracově ložnici naprosto ignoroval, ale nyní začal ztrácet nit. Ve škole? Že by si rodina Malfoyových za léta odříznutí od slušné kouzelnické společnosti vytvořila vlastní argot? Draco Harrymu vykroutil z prstů dlouhou skleněnou trubičku a uložil ji mezi ostatní. A Harrymu bedlivě pozorujícímu Dracův výraz neuniklo, že Dracovy oči těkají z otce na Harryho a zpět.  
Pan Malfoy se spokojeně usmál na syna, a pak na něj několik dlouhých vteřin hleděl, jako by se snažil rozpomenout na to, proč s ním vlastně hovoří. Najednou se zatvářil téměř spiklenecky.  
„Přepsal jsem úvodní kapitolu,“ oznámil mu s nadějí v hlase, „změnil jsem hlavně druhou větu. A přepisuji nyní dedikaci.“  
Harryho zadržovaný dech, který se prodral ven, připomínal pokažený píst. Nechce mi tu snad někdo tvrdit, že Lucius Malfoy vydává memoáry?  
„Doufám, že tě nemusím pobízet, aby sis to přečetl,“ zněla slova Dracova otce, ale jejich prosebný tón již dávno překročil hranici kategorie žadonění.  
Draco se však vyhnul odpovědi. Zrak jeho otce se totiž v té chvíli konečně zaostřil na Harryho a pan Malfoy vydal zvuk, jako by se někdo pokusil velice brutálně zneškodnit nafukovací balonek pomocí škrtící struny.  
„Tak ty ses obětoval! Chlapče můj, “ zakvílel Malfoy senior. Harry vytřeštil oči. Pan Malfoy se se zoufalým štkaním vrhl svému synovi okolo krku. Draco nečekaně duchapřítomně popostoupil tak, aby uchránil několik zbývajících skleněných trubiček před kolizí s posledními dvěma generacemi mužských potomků slovutného a starobylého rodu Malfoyů.  
Nastalou scénu rodinné tragédie, jež se před Harryho užaslým pohledem odvíjela, přerušil pěstěný hlas paní Malfoyové:  
„Luciusi, drahý, co se děje?“  
Lucius Malfoy zvedl hlavu, kterou měl dosud pevně zaklesnutou v synovo rameno, a bublavě popotáhl. Povolil však své sevření natolik, aby se Draco mohl vyprostit.  
„Náš syn se obětoval,“ zažaloval své choti se zoufalstvím v hlase.  
Tedy ano, Harry by byl první z osob, kdo by přiznal, že práce pro Odbor uplatňování kouzelnického práva měla své drobné mušky. Nepravidelná pracovní doba, úrazy hrozící při výkonu služby a neustálý kontakt s kriminálním výkvětem magického společenství. Ovšem nikdy by nezašel tak daleko, aby to považoval za oběť – plat nebyl zlý, jídlo v kantýně se občas dalo konzumovat i bez zavírání očí a bystrozorská uniforma si stále udržovala svůj punc prestiže.  
Paní Malfoyová se střetla s Harrym pohledem a lhostejně pronesla: „Myslím, že ses spletl, drahý.“  
„Ano, ano, asi máš pravdu,“ přiznal krotce pan Malfoy, obličej stále ještě zrudlý pláčem. Uchopil Draca za ramena na délku paže a uslzele na na něho usmál:  
„Nuže, necháme tě tu s matkou zkoumat ty tvé lektvary.“ Pan Malfoy nabídl rámě své choti, která se s neproniknutelným výrazem opřela o předloktí oděné v obnošeném županu.  
A aby podtrhl vysoce surreální vyznění celé scény, obrátil se pan Malfoy ještě ode dveří znovu na svou jedinou ratolest: „Příští týden jsme zvaní na večírek k ministru Popletalovi. Chci tě tam někomu představi. Inu, nemusíme ti snad s matkou připomínat, abys dorazil. “  
Pokud by chtěl Harry použít Ronovo výrazivo, řekl by, že má Lucius Malfoy netopýry na mozku. Využil-li by Williamsonova jazyka, který za ta léta nasákl mluvou deklasovaných živlů, označil by pana Malfoye poněkud významově méně proniknutelným „prvotřídním hrabáčem“. A Hermiona, která se obvykle držela v mezích vědy, by pravděpodobně použila jeden z lékouzelnických termínů jako například polytropní bludovitost nebo kdoví co ještě. Výsledek byl však stejný. Spojení Luciuse Malfoye s realitou připomínalo pavoučí vlákno houpající se za čerstvého větru nad řekou plnou dravých piraní. Kornelius Popletal, tiskem obvykle označovaný za jednoho z nejslabších ministrů kouzel za posledních sto let (a to včetně Prescotta Pennelegiona, který vydržel ve své funkci přesně dva dny a devět hodin), totiž zemřel před třemi lety. A Harry o tom musel něco vědět – s Robardsem se účastnil pohřbu jako reprezentativní složka ochránců kouzelnického práva a spravedlnosti.  
Malfoy mladší rázně zacvakal posledních několik přezek na oddílech důmyslného pouzdra na to, co vypadalo jako celoroční objem produkce menší rodinné sklárny, a taktéž opustil místnost. Harrymu, pokud si nepřál strávit zbytek neděle v útočišti Dracových dětských let, nezbývalo, než se vydat za ním.

  
Poslyš, není tvůj otec tak trochu cvok? neznělo jako slibný začátek. Harry tedy následoval Draca mlčky. Pravda, cestou cítil, jak se mu napínají obličejové svaly vlivem obočí již pravděpodobně permanentně umístěného v linii čupřiny. Věnoval výraznou část své energie na to, aby přinutil svůj výraz spolupracovat. Možná to byl první z důvodů, proč Harry málem ztratil rovnováhu na schodech.  
„Mladý muži, být vámi, učinil bych přítrž tomu, co vám vyrašilo na lících,“ pronesl líně hlas vedle Harryho pravého ucha, „veškerý rozum i cit musí se cítit uraženy při pohledu na to, jak se zostuzujete.“  
A Harry zakopl o okraj koberce.  
Druhým z důvodů byl fakt, že pohledný švihák z obrazu, který právě znuděně pozvedl lorňon, aby si Harryho odpudivý zevnějšek lépe prohlédl, vypadal jako svůj vlastní prapraprapravnuk. Kdyby tedy Draco nosil světlé pumpky, límec u košile tak naškrobený, že by v něm nemohl otáčet hlavou, a u nohou se mu spokojeně válel lovecký hipogryf s rodokmenem delším než včerejší vydání Denního věštce. Ten hipogryf ho prozradil.  
Zmíněný prapraprapravnuk, který byl o dva kroky rychlejší než Harry, se při zvuku vrávoravých kroků svého oblíbeného bystrozora otočil. Harry zadržel dech.  
„Ano, Pottere, jak vidíš, můj otec je neškodný blázen,“ pronesl Draco tónem, který řinčel výzvou jen-si-zkus-se-mnou-zkřížit-zbraně. Několik obyvatelů sousedních obrazů šokovaně syklo, pradědeček-seladon upustil lorňon.  
„Všiml jsem si,“ připustil Harry s velikou ochotou.  
„To sis myslel, že ho snad budu chtít při první příležitosti zatknout?“  
Dracův momentální výraz dával tušit, že ano, že přesně to si myslel. Ale dovolil-li na okamžik, aby úleva rozčeřila bouřlivou hladinu v jeho tváři, vrátila se mu jeho bojovná nálada rychlostí blesku.  
„Chceš se nám posmívat?“ zasyčel.  
V tomto byl ale Draco velice daleko od pravdy. Čemu by se tak mohl Harry posmívat? Z Harryho pohledu patřil Lucius Malfoy ke kouzelníkům, kteří trpěli pozoruhodnou dávkou štěstí. Zrekapitulujme si to: Narodí se se stříbrnou hůlkou v ústech, v mládí se přidá ke stoupencům mocichtivého maniaka, ale když přijde na lámání chleba, je jakýkoliv tribunál na něho krátký. Místo aby po konci první války hnil v Azkabanu, míří Lucius Malfoy z večírku na večírek, z rautu na raut, podmázne tuhle, potřese ravicí támhle, zastává čestné funkce a zcela nepokrytě dělí svět na tři skupiny – má rodina, čistokrevní kouzelníci a –výraz byl cenzurován–. A pakliže se misky na vahách spravedlnosti po staletích konečně rozhoupaly tak, že po druhé válce představitel kdysi nedotknutelné crème de la crème pocítil sílu kouzelnické justitce, nyní, v okamžiku, kdy by měl Dracův otec čelit tvrdé skutečnosti druhého poválečného společenství, si vytvořil v hlavě vlastní svět, kde se nic nezměnilo. Zatímco jeho jediný syn a pýcha zakouší bolest tvorů, jejichž dny ovládá kletba pracovní doby od devíti do pěti, Lucius Malfoy se samolibostí sobě vlastní odpovídá na neexistující pozvánky na oslavu narozeniny dávno mrtvých kouzelníků. A když je mu truchlivo, ukryje se mezi artefakty připomínající staré zlaté časy. Proč tohle vlastně neděláme všichni?  
„Co chtěl tvůj otec říct tím, že ses obětoval?“ zeptal se Harry, ochotný alespoň vlažně chránit dobré jméno svého zaměstnavatele.  
Draco se v tu chvíli na Harryho zadíval, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě. A pak se pouze posměšně ušklíbl.

Harry posléze dovolil Dracovi, aby si pro lektvarovou kolonu vybral kterýkoliv volný pokoj, který na Grimmauldově náměstí najde, tedy s výjimkou kuchyně, Harryho ložnice a kutlochu, který hyzdil Krátura, a sám se přemístil na ministerstvo. Dle očekávání našel v kanceláři na svém stole menší kupičku lejster (Kdo, u všech ďasů, rozesílá poštu i o víkendu?). Pod jedním z oběžníků našel Harry, co hledal: Notně přeškrtanou technickou zprávu. Zdálo se, že jejímu autorovi standardní ministerský formulář ÚBS-T-F006 nedostačoval, a musel připojit vícero poznámek na okraj. Text se po stránce rozlézal jako čerstvě vylíhlí pavouci. Na některých místech byly věty dokonce přepsány celé, a to zcela jiným kostrbatým rukopisem. V hlavičce dokumentu pak bylo připsáno: „Ověřeno,“ podpis Pasleyfield. MacTullisi, vy nešťastníku, povzdechl si Harry.  
Zpráva obsahovala zevrubný popis Parkova bytu i sinalosti jeho mrtvoly a hlavně číslo, pod nímž bylo v evidenci důkazů navedeno šest liber Mocného Magnuse (zde se Harry na moment nechal unést morbidní představou naporcovaných končetin ÚT Magnuse, kterou název přípravku evokoval), číslo regálu v márnici, a pak také zajímavý regionální výraz, kterým Pasleyfield glosoval MacTullisovy duševní schopnosti.  
Harry tedy strávil dobrých deset minut prohrabáváním skříně na důkazní materiál, která zabírala celou zadní stěnu služební místnosti. V jedné z přihrádek našel kompletní výstroj vzor 1874, velikost PS (podviživený skřet), a pod skříní objevil vyčuhovat složku, kvůli jejíž ztrátě si před půl rokem nechal Robards nastoupit celé mužstvo a ženstvo na hodinovou poradu. Co ovšem Harry nenašel, byly jakékoliv stopy po prášku na růst svalstva. Zmaten se vrátil do vlastní kanceláře, aby opět zkontroloval MacTullisovu zprávu, předpokládaje, že se musel zmýlit v čísle a prášek je uchován v evidenci technického útvaru. Ne. Harryho paměť byla v tomto případě přesná. Vstal, zoufale si prohrábl rozježené vlasy a učinil tři kroky jen tak nazdařbůh. A jen díky šťastné náhodě a neustálé bdělosti si neukopl malíček o okovanou dřevěnou bednu, která tam včera ještě rozhodně nebyla a na jejímž víku byl štítek s číslem přesně se shodujícím s označením uvedeným v MacTullisově zprávě. Pod víkem byly úhledně narovnány plechové dózy s obrázkem usmívajícího se pěstitele svalové hmoty.  
Harry špatně nesl přesně tři věci: ty, kteří si troufají na slabší, politikaření a přehnanou horlivost. Začínal Pasleyfieldovi rozumnět.  
Nejprve chtěl bednu okamžitě dopravit k Dracovi (Pravidlo č.1 pro zacházení s důkazním materiálem: Pro jakoukoliv manipulaci s důkazním materiálem je přísně zakázáno používat následující kouzla – Reducio, Engorgio, Wingardium Leviosa a Vademecio. Kouzlo Locomotor je povoleno.), neb předpokládal, že zmíněný měl již dost času se vzpamatovat, avšak nakonec Harryho zastavila jiná myšlenka či spíše vnuknutí. Momentální nápad. Závan inspirace.

Návštěvy s kapsami plnými sáčků sladkostí, časopisů pochybné úrovně a s balíčky obsahujícími vypraná pyžama, vlněné ponožky a ručníky v barvě jakékoliv, ale hlavně jiné než erární okrová, se hemžily dvoranou nemocnice sv. Munga. Úlohu recepčního opět zastával onen mladík s bradkou, která se se vší pravděpodobností objevovala hned v několika nočních můrách citlivějších holičů. Harry se hbitě propletl hloučkem nejistě se tvářících kouzelníků bedlivě studujících vyvěšený plán budovy a dřív, než bys řekl: „Gawain Robards je starý páprda.“, klepal na dveře ve čtvrtém patře.  
Nevtíravé zlaté obroučky na nose a dokonale vyžehlený lékouzelnický hábit jen podtrhovaly elegantní vzhled svého majitele a Harryho by náhlý závan sebevědomé prestiže málem udusil, nebýt toho, že si naštěstí vzpomněl, že matka Blaise Zabiniho je proslulá tím, co se mezi bystrozory eufemisticky nazývá „sériová vdova“. Nevinen je pouze stav, který znamená, že vám zatím nikdo nic nedokázal. Tmavé oči do té chvíle soustředěné na znepokojivý anatomický nákres rozložený na psacím stole se zvedly a spočinuly na Harrym.  
„A, bystrozor Potter,“ ohlásil ho Zabini, možná proto, aby nevylekal naleštěné zlaté náčinní ve vitríně proti oknu, „Co tě přivádí do mé ordinace?“  
„Mám tu jednu mrtvolu,“ odpověděl Harry, přeborník nezávazné konverzace, poupě bontonu právě se rozvinuvší a ozdoba každého večírku i smuteční hostiny.  
Zabini sešpulil rty, pousmál se a neodpustil si podotknout: „To jdeš dost pozdě.“  
Polechtej mě, abych se zasmál. To je jedna z potíží při spolupráci s bývalými spolužáky – dají vám při nejbližší příležitosti najevo, že vás viděli utíkat před Filchem, když jste natrousili do Velké síně bláto, protože jste se neobtěžovali usušit po famfrpálovém tréninku. A ač by Harry rád zapomněl na starou školní řevnivost my čestní hoši (Nebelvír) versus ta křivácká cháska (Zmijozel), věnovali někteří ze zástupců protistrany dostatek péče, aby k oné selektivní amnézii nikdy nedošlo.  
„Mám tu další případ otravy,“ vysvětlil Harry a rozhodl se inspirovat některými charakterovými vlastnostmi svých dávných soků a zariskoval: „Draco říkal, že by ses na mrtvého mohl podívat.“  
Zabini se uculil jako podomní prodavač leštěnky na kotlíky. Té, po níž celý kotlík zčerná a vytvoří se v něm malé dírky tak nahusto, že jediné další možné použití onoho kotlíku je jako ne právě pravidelné síto.  
„Tak Draco říkal?“ opáčil Zabini.  
„A co za to bude?“  
Harryho myšlenky se zrádně stočily ke spojení slov „služba intimního charakteru“, chvíli nad ním bezcílně kroužily, pak zaplácaly neohrabanými křídly, jen aby vzápětí narazily do nekompromisně podezíravého „A proč sis na to vzpomněl zrovna teď, Harry, zlatý hochu?“  
„Vděčnost kouzelnické veřejnosti za to, že jsi pomohl polapit nebezpečného zločince?“ navrhl s ironií Harry. Zabini si odfrkl. Tato mince již zřejmě mnohá léta neplatí.  
Harry, maje v čerstvé paměti nepříliš lichotivý obrázek, který o práci pro ministerstvo vykreslil Malfoy senior svým štkaním, s neochotou dodal:  
„A bežný tarif za provedení externí expertizy.“  
Rozený dravý obchodní talent Zabini se zadíval na přístroje ve vitrínce, dávaje najevo, že se nad Harryho nabídkou musí řádně zamyslet. Harry se ale už za ta léta naučil rozeznávat, když ho někdo lakuje, jako Hagrid bradavické okapy. Samozřejmě, že na to Zabini kývne. Protože by se mu hodilo mít v rukávu vděčného bystrozora pro případ, že by paní nyní McClaggenová dříve mimojiné i Zabiniová ovdověla posedmé.  
„Dobrá,“ pronesl Zabini po desetivteřinové pauze, „teď tu máme stejně jen dva případy chronické ječivé plísně.“  
Harry si prohrábl vlasy na zátylku a jako by mimochodem dodal:  
„A ještě kvůli vyšetřování zjisti, jak to vypadá s Melindou Potáčovou. Už dva měsíce tu leží s otravou.“  
„Potáčovou?“ zeptal se Zabini pro ujištění a posunul si zlaté obroučky sklouzávající mu s nosu, „na kterém je oddělení?“  
Harry mu to prozradil. Zabini si opět odfrkl.  
„Trojku vede Adeodatus Vraneček,“ řekl Zabini s despektem, jakého jsou schopní jen kolegové z jednoho pracoviště.  
„To bude opravdu lepší, když tu vaši Potáčovou prověřím. Vraneček je skvělý léčitel – pokud to jediné, co tě trápí, jsou obyčejné dračí spalničky. Určitě ji cpe bezoárem a ani ho nenapadne vyzkoušet van Nilsgenovu metodu,“ dodal Zabini na vysvětlenou, potřásl hlavou a potom se pro lepší náladu opět zahleděl do útrob, které mu ležely rozkreslené na pracovním stole.  
Všechno jde jako na drátkách. Zabini dostane Parkovu mrtvolu, Draco se pustí do instantního koktejlu pro kulturisty a Harry bude mít nejpozdějí zítra po obědě na stole Parkovu složku z archivu. A pak. A pak se třeba konečně ukáže nějaké vodítko v tomhle zatraceném případu. Harry se přemístil.


End file.
